When I take over the world- a Max Ride Fanfic
by FireStarRD
Summary: Battle of the bands, Bullies, Feuds, Stalkers, a possible kidnapping, REAL Fallen Angels, and Fax. (Of course!) Who is Fang, really? What the hell is going on? Read to find out! Better then it sounds, I promise. My first fic. I think its good, but then again, I AM biased...
1. Introductions to the Band

WHEN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD- A MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION Summery: Battle of the bands, Fax, bullies, a stalker and a possible kidnapping. How does Max handle it? How do you think? Awesomely! :) Read and find out what happens! Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic, I swear it will get better. This is just the first chapter and I wanted to start it off. Just writing as I go here. :) Anyways, I swear it will have FAX!

"Noooo! This isn't fair! Stealing a writers notebook is like stealing air from normal people! Or food, or water! And the same goes to chocolate chip cookies! I curse you FOR ETERNITY TIMES FIFTY!" I wailed.

The reason for my rant was because my best friends Fang and Iggy had gained up on me and had stolen my notebook and my chocolate chip cookies. Damn them.

"As soon as I take over the world," I continued, "With my army consisting of the entire charecters from the Harry Potter books, The Doctor, including all of his enemies, regenerations, and companions, rainbow dash, J.K. Rowling, Gandolf, all the charecters from the Percy Jackson series, Amy Lee, Adam Gontier, and... And... OTHER PEOPLE UNKOWN TO ME YET, I will kill you!"

"Damn Max, you just named practically all fandoms right there, minus supernatural!" Fang said. Iggy opened his arms.

"I knew our ittle wittle Maxie poo had it in her all along! You've been holding out on us!" He said.

"Dude, are you looking for a death wish?" Gazzy asked as I slugged Iggy.

"Maybe..." Iggy moaned.

"Igiot." I muttered. (See what I did there? Huh, huh? No? Never mind...)

"You know it, Dahling dear," He drawled. I shuddered.

"Spare me the mental images," I begged.

"OMG that would be so weird if Max was with Iggy 'cause then it would be Miggy, and Iggy likes Ella, and so that would be like a triangle and squares are so much better, 'ya know? 'Cause it's an even number and then there are pairs and pairs are better then three because if there's three, someone's always left out and that's sad and then I feel bed, like- OMG WE SHOULD HAVE A SLEEP OVER!" Nudge rambled.

"SHUT UP!" Gazzy yelled.

"AGREEMENT!" Angel agreed.

By now, you are most likely wondering who the hell we are. Well, let's start with me as I'm telling the storym shall we?

My names Maximum Ride, but call me Max. I have brownish hair with blond streaks and brown eyes that was once told looked like barfed up chocolate when he was on Valium. AKA truth serum. Yay! Because every girl wants to hear her eyes look like barfed up chocolate! Not the sarcasim. I'm the weirdo cast out rebel girl at my school. Yeah, the thing is the rest of them are the losers, not me. I skateboard, and my favorite bands are Three Days Grace, 30 Seconds To Mars, and Papa Roach. I'm pretty tough.

Fangs my best friend, my right hand man. I'm pretty sure he was dropped on his voicebox as a kid, because that kid DOES NOT talk. Ever. Well, he does, but just barely. He has longish black hair that I wish I could put bows in, dark eyes that only I can read but don't look into that often (I'm a girl, this should be obviouse) and almost never showed emotion. Pffffft, I new him to well. And he always dresses in black, no other color. Emo, much?

Iggy is my second best freind, the obnoxiousness little brother next door kind of boy. I call him an Igiot because his names Iggy. He has strawberry blond hair, super pale skin, (obviously doesn't get enough vitamin D) and is tall as the Eiffel Tower if the Eiffel Tower was 6'3. Ya know. He's an out of this world, but he denies he's an alien. I don't believe him. He likes bombs.

Gazzy and Angel are twins with blond hair and blue eyes. Gazzy is Iggy's pyro helper and farts all the time. If you value your life, don't get into a small room with him. Angel looks and sounds innocent, but she's evil.

Nudge is African American with pretty brown eyes, smooth tan skin and unruly curly brown hair that never did what she wanted to do with it. She's a fashionista diva kind of girl, the opisite of me in almost all ways. She never ever shuts up. She even talks in her sleep. That's dedication for you.

Ella's my sister. That's all you need to know.

Names? Wierd? Yeah, they are. Nudge has her name because that's the only way to shut him up, Angel because Angel looks adorable, Gazzy because of his digestive system(it's short for the Gasman), Fang because he's creepy, Max because that's my real name, and Iggy's just has always been Iggy.

"So, is the band meeting in the attic?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go up now!" Nudge squealed. Yeah, we're all in a band, we're called the Fallen Angels. Fang came up with the name.

"First one their is the coolest and gets cookies! I shouted and launched myself up the stairs. The others thundered after me.

"No fair! Cheater!" Angel yelled after me. Suddenly I tripped and Fang tripped over me so he landed on top of me.

"Oooooh, PDA!" Iggy cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Fang and I yelled together before I pushed him off and raced to the top of the stairs.

"I am the coolest!" I told them.

"Whatever girl," Gazzy laughed as we grabbed our instruments. "Whatever you say."

"And you better get used to it for when I take over the world." The others groaned, and it grinned. Today was so far amazing. They handed me cookies, and I stuffed them into my mouth.

"COOOOOOOKIES!" I moaned. "Cookies are on my team."

"No, there on mine!" Fang protested. Fang was my rival- he also was trying to take over the world.

"Enough already, let's start!" Iggy said, irritated, and we complied. Ah, music. It rules my life.

The other chapters will be longer, I promise! I want 5 reviews before I write again! Constructive yelling at me is okay, just no flaming. Flames will just be used to roast virtual marshmallows. Literally. The first chapter is a lot like Metamorphic, but later on it gets a lot diffrent, I promise. Luv ya all but not in a weird way, -Fire*


	2. Hallucinations- I think

CHAPTER TWO! I'm disappointed in you. No reviews! Grrrr! Meanie moes! :( but here we go! I forgot to mention, Fang is a fallen angel, a real one. But we don't find this out until later, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own the charecters, but I do own my imagination. What's this, mum? You sold it? Oh dear, this is a quite a dilemma...

JP: na na na boo boo, I'm James Patterson and I own these guys, not you!

Me: *cries in corner* that doesn't mean you get to rub it in... *wail* your so mean!

CHAPTER TWO:

"Oh Lord, here come the Barbies..." I muttered under my breath to the others. The Barbies ares what we call the 'popular' (*cough*idiot jerks*cough*) Fang pulled his hood over his head. They bully me and the rest of the gang, but for some reason the girls, also known as his 'fang club' loooooove Fang. Gag me with a spoon, please. Or a fork. Or a spork. Whatever you please. But not a knife, I'd rather like to KEEP my tonsils.

"Kill me now," He muttered. I grinned.

"Gladly," Iggy and I said together.

"Jinx."

Again, in unison.

"JINX!"

Why? Why must we have intuned vocal chords?

"JINX!" This time, I won. I told you I would rule the world!

"Hullo, Fangy poo!" Lissa, queen of the sluts said, walking over to fang. Gazzy tried not to laugh but failed miserably. Fang turned and bolted for homeroom, Lissa trying to run after him, but because she was wearing heels, she wasn't doing to good a job.

"OMG, just look at her!" Nudge said, sounding disgusted. "She's a level one bitch and mean to everyone, but that doesn't mean she has to dress like that and wear less then a newborn! God! Why is she such a jerk? Ugh!"

Angel and I exchanged looks. Nudge wasn't one to talk trash about someone, ever.

"Find out what's wrong, Ang," I mouthed. Angel nodded.

"Are you okay?" Iggy asked, feeling Nudges forehead and looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Ig! Let's get to class," Nudge growled, swatting his hand away and stalking off to class. The rest of us exchanged a look before following her example.

To do list #1: Find out what was bothering Nudge Make Lissa act like an actual human, not just queen bitch.

Timeskiplalalalalala... To lunch time...TIME SKIP JUMP ROPE HELL YEAH!

I dropped my dropped my tray onto the table and slumped into my seat next to Fang.

"Can't... Brain... Math... No!" I gasped in mock zombie horror. Angel laughed.

"NX+B," Fang mocked our math teacher.

"OMG! We should totally go on Halloween as zombies! And Max could totally go as a zombie queen, and Angel and I can totally go as zombie princesses, and Fang and Gazzy and Iggy can totally go as the zombie prince. LOL I can SOOOOO see them doing that, eeeee!" Said she-who-must-not-open-her-mouth-or-we-are-all-doomed-to-bleeding-ears.

"Whatever had her in a funk this morning is gone," Iggy said out of the side of his mouth.

"Obviously," Gazzy whispered back.

"Oh, OOPS!" A voice said. "I almost sat with the losers!"

Lissa. Grrrrrrrr! Lissa is a red head who cakes her face with make up and is evil. She's a slut. I hate her.

"Hey, bitch," Dylan said, nudging me with his sneaker. Dylan was new Lissa's boyfriend. I turned to my friends and jerked a thumb over my shoulder at him.

"Guys, this is Bastard, the boy with species identity issues. I offered to give him lessons to show him the difference between human cag and dog, but he obviously didn't take me up on it considering the company he's keeping," I said innocently. I know, not that good of a comeback, but it was the first thing I thought of. Lissa sniffed.

"Excuse me, Max, but you have gender issues." That was her idea of an insult. Make fun of my name.

"Oh Lissa Lissa Lissa. You see, my name is Maximum, Max is a nickname. And Maximum is origanial, unlike Lissa, which is older then, what? Yourself? Geez Lis, no wonder your constantly looking for attention, you need to feel that you MATTER, which, at this table, you don't." I said calmly, eating my food.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Lissa screeched.

"I knew you was blind because of what you wear, but I didn't know you were DEAF, too!" I said, cringing at her shrill voice. She dumped her cup of water on me, and I jumped up, looking down at my now wet clothes.

Shit...

An evil thought came to me, and I smiled.

"Oh Lissa Poo," I crooned, "gimme a hug!"

I hugged her, getting her all wet.

"Ugh! Ew! My clothes!" She shrieked, jumping away as I laughed manically. She had poured her glass of water over my head, but because I was wearing a hood she had only managed to damage my hoodie. But when I had hugged her, the water had gone all over her. Karmas a bitch, my friends.

"Oh my God, Lissa!" Bridget, her Lissa clone 'friend' cried, rushing over.

"Here, I have extra clothes in my locker..." Lissa shot me look of pure hatred.

"I'll get you, Ride." She snarled.

"Oh, I'm SO sure," I grinned, sitting back down as she stormed off. Dylan shot me the bird, and I did it back to him as they left the cafeteria.

"AWESOME!" Iggy cheered.

"That's my girl!" Gazzy grinned. Fang gave him a Look (boys. Always so wierd.) and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"LOL MAX I LOVE YOU BUT NOT IN A WEIRD WAY 'CAUSE I'M NOT A LESBIAN BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BUT THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nudge giggled.

"Yeah, Max, AWESOME!" Angel agreed. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Special place tonight?" Fang asked me, careful so that they didn't hear. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay."

I'm going to clear this up now, THERE IS NOTHING BETWEEN ME AND FANG. (Yet, anyways. Mwa ha ha ha ha!) I'm glad you understand.

His mouth quirked upwards at me, and I smiled back before heading off to class. Ugh. Who invented school anyways?

TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL, NA NA NA BOO BOO! WISH I COULD JUST SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL TOO... NO FAIR, MAX! :( | :)

I walked on the abandoned railroad tracks through the woods to the old bridge Fang and I had found as kids. The back of my neck prickled, and I whirled around. No one. Weird. I still felt uneasy though, so I hurried my pace and reached the bridge in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, Max." Fang said. He was sitting on the edge, his feet hanging off. You know the bridge in the kids movie 'the fox and the hound' where the fox falls off? It looks exactly like that bridge.

"Yo," I said sitting next to him.

"Wanna climb down to the river?" He asked.

"Sure." We clambered down on the metal supports next to each other. Suddenly Fang's hand slipped and he grabbed the bar next to me, making it so my back was flattened against the pole with Fang's face a mere inch from mine.

"Um..." I said after a moment, "this is awkward..."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Fang said, feigning innocence. I glared at him.

"Yeah, it is, butt trumpet."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward!" He sang.

"Will you get off me now?" I said angrily.

"I'm not touching you!" He protested. It was a joke between us- we would put a hand right in front of the other person's face or whatever and sing 'I'm not touching you I'm not touching you na na na boo boo' and other mature stuff.

"Nows not the time, Fang. Now listen to me!" I looked into his eyes and for the first time realized they were a really, really dark brown, bordering black but not entirly.

"Um, yeah." He said and grabbed a pole above us, pulling himself up and climbing back down towards the river. I started to follow.

We were still about four stories above the rocky river, high enough to hurt, when the bridge began to shake.

"MAX! HANG ON! EARTHQUAKE!" Fang shouted from below me. I hung on despretly, but the pole broke off, and I plunged towards the river below. I screamed and closed my eyes tightly.

The last will and testament of Maximum Maya Ride- my keyboard and songs go to my band Fallen Angels, my books go to my sister Ella, my clothes to Nudge and Angel, my Converse and Amy my skateboard to fang, my Doctor Who collection to Iggy, my board games to Gazzy- The world stopped rushing past me, and instead I was rushing upwards.

Had I died? If I had, it didn't hurt... I cautiously opened one eye, and then when I was sure I was hallucinating, I opened the other one fast as I could.

Fang was holding me bridal style. As weird as that was, I that wasn't the thing I thought I was halluinating about.

The thing was, Fang had black wings, and was caring me towards the sky.

"Hey Max," He said grimly, "I guess I'm what you could call a REAL Fallen Angel." And that's when I passed out.


	3. DAMN HIM AND HIS FANGNESS!

HEY, STILL NO REVEIWS. :( COME ON, PEOPLE! WHY DO YOU HATE ME? If I don't get REVEIWS soon, I'm going to quit the story cause no ones reading. BOO HOO! :( YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN! Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own. JP If I did, Fang would have never left, Dylan would die a really aweful death, and Angel would still be cute and innocent. And JEB (Jerk Extrodinair Bastard) and Dr. Blah would die. And Ari would have lived. SPOILERS! :p ^_^ So, with out further ado, chapter three...

I awoke in a clearing, laying on my back with Fang above me looking worried.

"Max? Max? MAX?" He was asking over and over, sounding panicked.

"Fang? What- how? You- wings?" I rambled, oh-so-coherently. I tried to sit up. Bad idea, buddy. Stars burst behind my eyes, and I slumped back down. Fang hugged me.

"Dammit Max, don't ever do that again." He growled.

"What, pass out? Not my fault, dude. And I think I hallucinated, because you had wings... What happened?" Fang looked at me grimly and hauled me to my feet.

"Max, you didn't hallucinated. That was all true." He stood up and wings unfurled from his back. They were black with purple and blue streaks.

"Uh..." I said, starting to sway. Fang caught me.

"Ep... Eh,.. What are you?" I spluttered. He laughed bitterly.

"It's a long story, M," He said.

"Try me," I said determinedly, sitting down down on a tree stump. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and blew oh of his mouth. He started pacing, and began his tale.

"There are the origanial Fallen Angels, the 1FA's. The one fallen angels. The legend was that a bad angel, an dark angel or DA fell from heaven. He yelled so loud it shook the heavens and angels fell. These are the fallen angels. They're still good, not evil. In fact, they fight demons. Once they have killed one thousand demons, they raise into heaven as good angels, or RA for risen angels. But then there's the 2FAs, what I am. A risen angel who fell again. There are three ways for a RA to fall again. One, they turn evil and become an DA. Two, they save a human life. Three, they fall in love with a human."

He looked away from me.

"So, which on, two or three? Because I know your not evil, so don't give me that crap," I said, try to process this.

"Three," He whispered. I gasped as a thought hit me.

"Oh my god, it's Nudge, am I right? You've been hanging around her lately!" I said, jumping up and waving my hands excitedly exactly like Nudge.

"But that's so weird, because your like Mr. Non-talks-a-lot, and she's Ms. Never-shuts-up-et but if that's what you feel, who am I to judge..." I trailed off as I felt Fang's gaze on me. I looked up at him slowly. His eyes were full of sadness, amusement, and- longing? What?

"Max..." He whispered, his voice husky. I blinked, and he was standing right in front of me. Like, our noses were brushing against eachother close. WHAT THE F***?!

"Wha-" I started, and Fang pressed his mouth against mine. My mind shut down, and I froze. Fang wrapped his arms around me and angled his head as to kiss me better, but I was still paralyzed, my brain frizzled out. His tonuge poked out and traced my lips, begging for entrance. That's what broke me out of my trance. So, in some sense, I guess I should thank him for doing that.

"FANG!" I shouted, shoving him away. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

"Max," He breathed, eyes bright as he looked down at me. When had he grown so tall? Damn him!

His eyes, usually so devoid of feeling, were full of emotions. I stumbled away, turned, and ran.

He was my best friend, supposed to be nothing more. A fallen angel. Oh my freaking god, what the hell just happened? Why me?

TimeskiphellyeahohsocoolhisnameisGeorgeMcLisahesayskeepreading!

I burst into my room, glad my Mom was at work and Ella was at Nudge and Angels house. I needed to think. A hand grabbed me, and a second later a stabbing pain hit my arm. I wrenched my arm away, punching my assailant before I looked at them.

"OOF!"

Fang. Shiiiiiiit.

"How the hell did you get here before me? What was that?" I snapped, standing my ground.

"Wings, dufus. And truth serum I stole from Iggy," Fang smirked. I let out a screech.

"Jerk!" I exclaimed, hitting him. He caught my wrist, and for some reason it sent shivers up my arm, weird...

"It's super strength truth serum, so it goes into the depephs of your brain to reveal truths YOU haven't even realized yet, Max."

Damn him and his evil smirk. I hate him.

"So..." He said leaning closer and breathing into my ear, "Do you like me?"

"Yes," I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hands. Agh! Why had I said that? No! Fang's grin widened.

"In a friend way, or more?" He teased. I mumbled 'more' into my hands, but he heard me.

"What was that? I didn't hear." He taunted, putting his hand to his ear. I glared at him.

"I severely dislike you at the moment," I declared.

"At the moment, I'm sure, Maxie."

"DON'T. FUCKING. CALL. ME. MAXIE."

"Oh, you like it when I call you that."

I couldn't reply to that, so I just glared at him and wished he was deaf. I leaned against the wall. Suddenly Fang was right in front of me, and my breath hitched.

"Guess what else it does, Maxie," He whispered. "It brings feelings to the surface, ones you can't deny. Because the one person you can't deny is yourself... And me."

He put two hands on other side of my head.

"Your not running away this time, Max. Your mine, and you know it."

He kissed me, this time aggresivly. He grabbed my head and held it in place so I couldn't run. He bit my lower lip and I gasped, letting him stick his tonuge in my mouth. I battled for domance, but he eventually won. He slid it over my teeth, grappled my tonuge. This time, I couldn't fight. DAMN HIM AND HIS FANGNESS! He pulled away, breathing hard.

"Liked that, Maxie?"

My reply? I flipped him off, said 'I don't belong to anyone, bastard" and walked out. As soon as I left the house though, I burst into tears. What the hell was going on?

I wiped away my tears and tried to calm down. I took my old phone out of my pocket. I knew I couldn't tell anyone what he was, but I could tell them what happened in my room. Head out of the gutters, people. I flipped open my phone and dialed Nudge.

"Hullo?" Nudge asked. I took a shuddering breath and burst into tears. I was mortified- I never cry, but this couldn't be helped.

"Oh my god, Max!" Nudge cried.

"F-fang..." I cried. "I'm outside Iggy's..."

"Don't worry, Hon. We're coming." Nudge's voice was determined. "And we're gonna kick his ass."

OHHHH, FANG WENT ALL CREEPY ON HER! GEEZ! What happens next, hmmmmm? Well, if someone actually REVEIWS you'll find out tomarrow! ;) Luv y'all but not in the Max and Fang like way,

-Fire*

ps: yes, they were OOC. Sue me. But you can't cause you don't know who I am, so there. Na na na boo boo! :)


	4. Stalkers at the skate park

OKAY, PEOPLE, I AM DISSAPOINTED. IN YOU. YES, YOU, READING THIS RIGHT NOW. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. *insert evil glare of doom* I STILL HAVE YET TO GET A REVEIW. REVIEW. NOW. EVEN YOU YELLING AT ME WOULD BE APPRECIATED. I DON'T OWN THIS. AND I STILL HAVE TO GET MY IMAGINATION BACK. REEEEEVEIW! THATS THE ONLY WAY TO SAVE ME! (I've been kidnapped by Fang for writing what I wrote. Max helped. My eyes, they is burning out! Enough with the PDA, I begs of you, Fang and Max! What? No? Jerks! Heeeeeeelp meeeee!) Chapter 4:

By the time Nudge, Angel, and Ella came to pick me up, I had stopped crying and was cursing my self for my childish actions. I CURSE YOU FOREVER, TRUTH SERUM! When I take over the world, I'm banning that stuff. For good. It should never have been invented.

"Max!" Angel cried. Ella threw her arms around my neck.

"What. The. Hell. Did. He. Do?" Nudge growled, uncharecteristly quite.

"Never mind that, what the hell happened?" Ella cried, still hugging me. Let me tell you, I am not a very huggy person. At all. But it felt nice, even if my sister was practicly strangling me.

"Can't- breath..." I choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" She chirped, backing away. I looked around nervously.

"It's fine. Look, can we go? I don't want to run into Fang again..." I trailed off sheepishly.

"Yeah."

We got into the car, and Nudge drove to her to her house. We ran up to her her room, and I explained what had happened, minus the fact that, you know, Fang was a FRIGGIN FALLEN ANGEL. A real one, not our band. Duh.

"So, yeah. For the first time, Maximum Ride has been overcome by none other then Nickolas Fang Walker, that ass," I finished miserably. Ella looked enthralled, Angel looked horrified, and Nudge looked murderous.

"That's it, THAT IDIOT! I told him that was only plan Z!" She muttered.

"Nudge? What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciouly. She looked up, not realizing she had spoken out.

"Umm..." She said. "Well, ya see, he came to me a few months ago for advice on you, and I was helping him, ya know? Cause I felt bad cause he liked you and you still don't like anyone and it was kinda obviouse to everyone but you because your clueless in that department, so-"

"Nudge, are you meaning to tell me that you've known THIS UNTIRE TIME?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Well, yeah, but he made me promise not to tell you, so-" "I don't want to hear it, Nudge. I bet Angel and Ella were helping too."

Their extremely guilty faces told me I was right. I shook my head in disgust and walked out. I grabbed the skateboard I had left here last week and jumped on, turning on my iPod as I did. Frontline by Pillar started pelting my eardrums as I rode over to the skate park. I rode the ramps and did an Ollie, then started doing random flips and stuff I came up with on my own.

"Max, your going to get hurt."

"Piss off Iggy, I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever's, Max. I'm just here talking for Fang because he to much of a wimp to to come here himself. And you know that your always in the mood to see me," He joked.

"Oh yeah? Tell him this for me."

With that, I shot him the bird and started on the half pipe.

"To hell with that Max, you've been friends since secend grade!"

"To hell with me? To hell with him!"

"Max goddamnit, take out those flipp'in ear plugs and stop skate boarding when I'm talking to you!"

"No can do, Iggster. I'd say sorry, but I'm not."

"Well, I know you can hear me. So I'm going to talk," He crossed his arms and started talking. "When I was five, I lost my sight. You led me around and made sure I was always good. That's when Fang moved here, and even I, the blind one, could tell he liked you. YOU were the blind one in the situation there, not me.

"When I was six, I had on operation on my eyes and I could see again. Even I, the newly unblinded, could see it in his eyes. You were still blind. And now, as soon as you get a glimps of something real, you retreat back into your little world. Can't say I don't blame you, what a way to break it to you. Truth serum, nice. Good one Fang. Not the sarcasim.

"When I think of you, I think of a tough, snarky, sarcastic girl who is loyal, funny, kind and stubborn beyond belief. Your also annoying. But I also think your blind to the real world Max. And it's time to come out of World of Warcraft and join the Deagons in the Dungons." I stared at him.

"Talk about DEEP," I said. "And I don't like Dungons and Dragons."

"It was a metaphor," He said dryly. I snorted.

"You know what? Fine. I'll take the operation," I growled, still skating.

"YAY!" Iggy cheered.

"Whatever, Igs. But I belong to myself."

"Duh!" Iggy gave me a wierd look. "Something Fang said?"

"Yeah. That boy has no brains."

"Agreed. I mean, who doesn't like Papa roach?"

"I know!"

Suddenly Iggy pushed me off the skateboard and ran off laughing.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled after him, but I was laughing. My phone buzzed, signaling a text. I flipped it open and looked at the screen.

"I know about Fang." It read. It was an unknown number. They knew about my friend? Uh, good for them?

"Uh, okay? Good for you? I think?" I typed, hitting send. "Cookies?"

"I know what he is."

"A douche? Sorry to say bud, but if ya just figured this out, your an Idiot. Even more of an Idiot then Iggy,mWhy defined that word."

"A Fallen Angel, Max. I was watching you."

My heart stopped beating. I grabbed the railing for support as I stared at the phone in horror.

"I still am."

A new text said. I whirled around. No one was there, but I had the same prickly feeling I got when I was in the woods. I backed up, grabbed my skateboard, and ran. I had to tell Fang. Damn my life.

REVEIW! :) -Fire*

HOPELESS, BREAKING BENJAMIN. Listen to it.


	5. The laughter It is contagious! 00

CHAPTER FIVE: Okay, that's it. I, FireStarRD declare war on you for not reviewing! THE FLOCK IS ON MY TEAM! CHAPTER FIVE:

"FANG! IGGY!" I yelled, bursting into his house, leaping up the stairs, and slamming my shoulder into the door. It opened with a Pop!

"Fang!" I shouted. "We have a problem!"

"Max? What is it? Did you hurt someone again? I've told you, the nunchucks were for Halloween only," Fang chided. Cue de faceplam.

"No Fang, I didn't attack anyone with my nunchucks. WE HAVE AN EFFIN STALKER!" I screamed, and showed him the text. He paled visibly.

"Oh. My. God. In the words of Nudge," Fang said, looking sick to his stomach.

"We need a plan. A good one. Nudge is a techie, can she trace the text?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Fat lot of help you are, aren't you?"

He shrugged.

"If you shrug one more time-" I started warningly.

He shrugged. I slugged him. Then he got mad that I slugged him when it was clearly his fault.

"Whatever! I'm calling Nudge," I huffed angryly, grabbing my phone out of his grasp and dialing her number.

"NUDGE!" I shouted as soon as she picked up the phone, "WE HAVE A DILEMIA, I-"

"Who is this?" An elderly woman's voice asked. I blanched.

"Oops, wrong number." I hung up and redialed. Fang snickered.

"Hullo?" I asked.

"Max?" Nudge asked.

"OH MY GOD THANK GOODNESS IT'S YOU! YOU NEED TO HELP US THERES A CREEPY STALKER DUDE OR DUDETTE FOLLOWING US AND WE NEED YOU TO TRACK THIS TEXT WE GOT FROM THEM!" I shouted into her ear.

"Wait, waaaaa?" Was her reply. I took a deep breath.

"Oh my god thank goodness it's you you need to help us there's a creepy stalker dude or dudette following us and we need you to trace where the text they sent us came from," I repeated patiently.

"Cool! Yeah sure I'll do that! Freaky deaky! But who's we?" Nudge said, all perky. Here's a tip- when one of your best friends tell you some freaky deaky stalker is stalking them, you don't act all perky and happy, because then the person being stalked wil think you are weird for being happy someone is stalking them. Or they will think YOU are the stalker. Instead, you should act concerned and not ask stupid pointless Questins that they don't want to answer because at the moment they are paranoid that the stalker has bugged the phone and is listening in.

"Fang and I. Anyways, than-"

"OMG YOU AND FANG ARE TALKING?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"God girl, I think I just lost my hearing!" I complained, rubbing my ear.

"Shut up! Eeeeeeek! I'm so happy!"

"What? What? I can't hear you! Meet me in Fangs basement in fifteen. Thanks Nudge!" I clicked the phone shut.

"So." Fang said, crossing his arms. "Wazzup?"

"I'm not talking to you at the moment."

"You just did."

"No, I was talking AT you."

"Thanks SO much for the clarification, Maxie."

"DON'T. FUCKING, CALL. ME. FUCKING. MAXIE."

"Geez! What's your problem?"

"YOU AMBUSHED ME! And gave me a shot full of truth serum!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, 'What the hell are you talking about'? You jumped me, gave me a shot full of truth serum, asked me a bunch of Questins, and then- well, you know the rest!" I growled, glaring at him. He had gone deathly pale, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"Max," He said, sounding scared, "Did you think that was me?"

Okay, this guy had lost his top hat! He was acting really weird. And Fang was never scared. If he was scared, I should be terrified! But I wasn't.

"You wernt actin like yourself, that's for sure, mate. But it was obviously you. Same diblobablocal-thought-out-no-way-to-fail plans, same determination, SAME EVIL SMIRK. IT WAS YOU." I said, pointing at him. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh God no," He whispered.

"What?" I asked, suddenly concerned. What? I've known this dufus since secend grade, I can't help but feel concerned! Stop looking at me like that!

"Every Angel has an 'other', or OR. They look the same and have similar traits such as same taste, but they are on the other team. Like since I'm good, I have an evil OR. And I think..." He trailed off.

"You think the OR is the one who jumped me."

"Yeah. What did he ask?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"YES."

"CURSE YOU!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"EFF YOU!"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIN, MAX!"

"Hullo? Can I come in? I thought we were meeting in the basement, but okay! What's going on? Were you guys going to hurt eachother? You do that way to often it's not healthy! Bad Maximum and Fang! And Fang, if you don't want me to kill you I suggest you run, because I remember telling you that truth serum was plan Z.00000009.9.816!"

"I'm still deaf," I deadpanned, shocked that she remembered the order of the digits.

"Gimme the phone, girlie."

I handed over the phone, and she grabbed it. She did something with a laptop, and ESP stick with my phone. She fiddled with it for awhile.

"GOD DAMMIT STALKER I HATE YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE OF SHIT!" Nudge yelled suddenly, slamming my phone down. "I can't trace it!"

"I thought you could do anything involved with technology!" Fang protested.

"Seconded." I agreed.

"Thirded, but this isn't working. I can't trace the call. I'm done here." She slammed my phone down and stalked out of the room. Me and Fang looked at eachother before bursting out laughing.

Why? Number one: OH MY GOD THANK GOD IT WASN'T FANG WHO GAVE ME TRUTH SERUM.

Number two: Nudge was hystarical.

Three: I didn't have to answer the Questin! :D

Iggy wandered into the room- (He lived with Fang) and just stood there watching us laugh.

"Nice, guys. Is the laughing contagious? Or did you steal the laughing gas from the dentists?"

"Nudge," Fang and I giggled in unison, before composing ourselves.

"And that's not what laughing gas does, Igiot. It's like Valium," I added.

"Ah. That explains it. Well, cheerio!" He skipped off, and Fang and I laughed agin. This was the weirdest day in my entire life.

HELLO! MANY THANKS TO TARDIS GRANGER FOR BEING EPIC. LOVES AND LOLLIPOPS GO TO HER, NOW, REVIEW! THE BUTTON DOESN'T BITE... I THINK. AND HOPE. TILL WE MEET AGAIN! (Evil glare)

-Fire*


	6. WHEN PIGS FLY, BASTARD!

CHAPTER SIX: OMG OMG I GOT THREE REVEIWS OMG OMGEEEEEEEE! (I is FREAKING OUT if you can't tell. Shut up, I has this right.) To:

Emily Sweetine: I know now! The laughter... It is contagiouse! (Faints from laughing to hard.) thanks for following! :)

Guest: thank you! I am happy now!

KayKay1232: I will continue, thanks!

OMG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! HAPPINESS! They are the first REVEIWS, so if you PM me and make up a charecter, I can put them in here for you! ^_^ THANK YOU! (You other people, be jealous. Very. They just won the virtual lottery.) I'm pretty sure that's the first time I myself have ever written OMG. 0_0. Weird. Okay, on with the story.

CHAPTER SIX:

"So, vamps,-" I started.

"Don't. Call. Me. Vamps." Fang growled.

"Your name IS Fang." I pointed out.

"Whateves, Max," Fang shrugged.

"If that's you trying to be cool, it's not working."

"Naw, it's just that you wouldn't know cool if it came up and booped your nose."

"WHAT?!" I started laughing again.

"You said boop. You really are mature, aren't you?"

"Oh, but of course!"

"Wait! I have an idea!" I yelped, jumping up.

"Whatems?"

"Let's pull a prank on Iggy!"

"YES! THATS MY MAX!" Fang whooped, and we slapped high fives.

"We need to stop by the woods. To collect some of that freezing yellowish brown river water. Bring a bucket, I'll get the car." I said, rubbing my hands together evilly. Fang raised an eyebrow.

"Who needs a car when ya got a 2FA on your hands?" He asked.

"Uh, me? Considering I don't have wings?"

"Whatever, grab the bucket and come up back up here."

"Sir yes m'am!" I saluted.

"Sir yes M'am?" Fang asked, confused.

"I wasn't sure which one you were, Sir yes M'am, because of the long hair!" I ran out of the room before Fang could kill me. Because that would kinda put a damper on my 'take over the world' plan. Just a little. Although I could come back as a vengeful ghost with creepy superhuman powers...

Naw, staying alive was better. I grabbed the bucket and ran up to Fang's room as Vamps had requested.

"Got da buc- AHHHHH FANG PUT ME DOWN DAMMIT AAAAAAH!" I screamed. The last part was because Fang had picked me up and was starting to fly out the damned window.

"NO WAY, MISSY!"

"FAAAAAAANG! NOW!"

"If I let go now, your going splat on concrete, but if you really want me to-" he loosned his grip, and I fell a foot before he caught me again.

"Don't. You. Effin. Dare." I growled. He chuckled.

"Yes Maxie."

"DON'T CALL ME MAXIE, VAMPTOOTH!" He glowered at me.

"Bad 2FA!" I added for good measure.

"Oh, shut up Max before I dump you in the river!" I shut up at that, and Fang smirked. We reached the river, and get this- He dumped me in the fridgin river! I stared at him in shock.

"You didn't."

"I DID."

"Oh, I would run if I were you."

"Wh- MAX, REALLY?" Vamptooth shouted when I pulled him into the river with me.

"Really!" I grinned. He splashed me, and I splashed him back. We had a full out splash out fight, and we finialy called a truce. We collapsed on a dry rock in the middle of the slow river, lying next to eachother and laughing. Fang's wings were open, drying out in the sun.

"Well," I said, after a comfortable silence, "I'll get some vines, we'll need it. Fill up the bucket."

I tossed the bucket at him and waded back out. I felt Fang's gaze on me as I entered the forest. I was deep in the forest when I heard them behind me. I whirled around.

"Hello? Who's there?" I called, uneasy. Fang stepped out from behind a tree. "Fang? Wha" I started, before I realized what it was. Fangs eyes... Were pure black. Not the dark brown, but black. This wasn't Fang- it was his OR.

"Stay away, Ganf!" I yelled. For those who are English challenged, that's Fang backwards. It just seemed to fit. The OR smirked.

"Names Nicholas, actually," He said.

"And I care so much, Nickie pie," I said sarcastically. He growled.

"I wouldn't do that, Maxie." "Do what, Nickie poo? Breath?"

"Antagonize me. Talk with Fang. Your MINE."

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER, PIGS FLY, AND I DIE!" I screamed at him, unententually rhyming. "I belong to me, Bastard, and myself only."

"Ari, Dylan, Sam," Nicholas said, not breaking eye contact with me, "You might want to help. We have a fighter on our hands."

Three other boys stepped out from behind the trees.

"A youth group? How... Odd?" I said sarcastically.

Then I turned and bellowed "FANG! FAAAANG-" In a split second Nick was behind me and had covered my mouth with a hand.

"Don't scream, Maxie." Well, if that wasn't a clue they were kidnapping me, I don't know what is! I elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him in the shin, and he stumbled away. Dylan ran at me, swinging, but I ducked and punched him in the ribs. Ari ran at me, head down, but I jumped out of the way and he head slammed the tree at full speed. He crumbled to the ground. Sam tried kicking me, but I grabbed hi leg, kicked him where it counts, and pulled on his leg. He went down. I spun to see who else there was, when I felt the edge of a dagger at my throat.

"Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. Don't you know fighting is prohibited?" Nick breathed in my ear.

"Prohibited my ass, you b-" I cried out as he pressed the knife in deeper to my flesh.

"If you don't come with us willingly, we'll kill your preciouse Fang," Nicholas snarled.

"Fine," I snarled back. I could feel him smirk.

"Good," He said, and jumped into the air, his wings pumping, dragging me with him.

"MAX!" Fang screamed, bursting into the clearing. He opened his wings to try and help me and I reached a hand towards him, but Dylan and Sam grabbed him and held him back.

"I'LL FIND YOU!" He promised, tears staining my face.

"I KNOW!" I yelled back, before Nicholas slammed the hilt of the dagger into the back of my head, and everything went black as we flew into the unknown.

SO SO SO SO, HOWDYA LIKE? HMMMM? So, REVEIW! Please! I might reward you! Luv ya but not in a weird way...

-Fire*


	7. The Daleks will kill you for I'm queen

CHAPTER SEVEN! I got a fourth reveiw! And guest, let me clarify- I AM A GIRL. MY NAME IS FIRESTARRD. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? If not I'll stop the world. Still don't understand? Let me say it in moderate English- I am a girl. AND SECRETSADIST, I LUUUUUUV YOU! But not in a weird way! Say Hi to Amy Pond for me! And awesome name, by the way! Luvs! So yes. I gave you a cliffy!

You: *gasp and throw things at my head*

Me: *ducks* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Fang: you stole Max!

Max: I don't get kidnapped! I'm industructable! (AND MODEST!)

Me: I kidnapped you because you burned my eyes with the PDA!

Fang and Max: that reminds us...

Me: NOOOOOOO! THE HORROR! MY EYES! (And I already have glasses... 0-0 see, glasses!) Okay... CHAPTER SEVEN!

I awoke in a dimly lit room. The only thing in it was a cot and a table. There were two doors- one was open with a plaque that said 'toilet', the secend was locked. I checked. My head hurt a TON. Like someone had just smacked me with a brick. But no, I was smacked with a dagger hilt. Eh, same difference. (DOES ANYONE ELSE SEE HOW CONTRADICTORY THIS IS?!)

The locked door swung open with a squee! and Nicholas walked in.

"Hullo, Max. How are you?" Nicholas asked, all creepy.

"You hit me over the head, made me pass out, kidnapped me, locked me in a creepy dungeon and threatened to kill my best friend. Just dandy, thanks for ask'in!" I said sarcasticly. He glowered at me.

"Your welcome, Maxie."

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME MAXIE."

"I'LL DO AS I FUCKING PLEASE."

"So, señor mistress, how ya do'in?"

"Señor mistress?"

"I wasn't sure which gender you were sir, with the long hair!" Nicholas smacked me, hard, and my head snapped back. I brought my hand up to my stinging face.

"You are MINE!" He snarled.

"AND I AM THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! I ORDER YOU TO BE EXTERMINATED! DALEKS, HAVE AT THEE!" I shouted, pointing at him.

"Pointing is rude."

"So is kidnapping people without their permission and slapping them, Nikki."

"Shut the hell up."

"What about heaven up?"

"GOD DAMMIT MAX!"

"SWEARING IS PROHIBATED IN THE DUNGAN!" He kicked me in the stomach, and I fell to the floor. Damn him and his unfangness.

FANG POV

"IGGY! ANGEL! GAZZY, NUDGE!" I screamed, running into my house where they all were. "MAX WAS KIDNAPPED!"

"WHAT?!" They all Yelled in unison.

"Ari. Dylan. Sam. And my fucking OR." I growled.

"Hazza what?" Gazzy asked, confused. Iggy, the only other one who knew about me other then Max, explained. Oddly enough, they wern't that freaked out. They were terrified with Max though.

"OMG WE HAVE TO SAVE MAX OH NO!" Nudge shrieked.

"I have a plan," I told her.

"Good!" Angel growled, and I told them.

OH YAY I LEFT YOU WITH A CLIFFY! (Ducks things thrown at head) THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG! Luv ya, you know the rest!

-Fire*


	8. FA2B

CHAPTER EIGHT! Like I said! this one will be SOOOOOO much longer! So, let's go! MAXIMUM, I CHOOSE YOU! Max uses sarcasim, it's super effective! Pokemon. Your welcome. _ listen to 'time is running out' by Papa roach, and "kick in the teeth" by papa roach. And "what do you do." And 'somebody told me' by the killers. And- okay, I'll shut up now. Awesome sauce! THIRTY SECONDS TO MARS/THREE DAYS GRACE/ PANIC! AT THE DISCO= my screaming for joy. R&R!

FANG POV: Nudge had been able to track them- don't ask me how, I don't know. Now we were in front of the base they were keeping my Max in. I would kill that bastard. And enjoy it. Oh no, I sound like my OR. Okay, I will shower him with rainbows and hugs and and smiles Unicorns and kittens! Okay, who am I and what have I done with the real me? This sounds weird... Nope, not gonna happen. Ever. I'm going to kill whoever hurts my Max.

"Okay. We need to get your OR out here, then jump him and gag him and beat him and-"

"And be quite, Nudge. Don't forget that!" Iggy added sarcasticly. "Shut up, guys," Gazzy said darkly.

"OI! OR! Get the hell out here, man!" I shouted as the others faded into the trees. The door banged open.

"Fang?" He asked incredulously. He squared his shoulders. "The names Nicholas. Nicholas Walker."

"And I care oh so much," I snapped, rage boiling through me. He grimaced.

"You sound like Max."

"Good!"

"It's good that you sound like a girl?"

"It's good I sound like Max, my best friend, dumbass."

"She's mine."

"Like hell."

"Like heaven?"

"Your impossible."

"That's the point. So I've been told."

"Rot in a hole of shit."

"No."

"Fuck this!" I shouted, and launched myself at Nicholas. I caught him off gaurd, and he fell down, me on top. I started punching him reapetedly. I kicked him where it counts, and he gasped, curling into a ball.

"Max is mine," He snarled, punching me. I was to angry to register pain. I grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head onto the ground. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"You can come out now, guys. Nudge, I want you to watch him and tie him up when we're in there," I told her, voice quivering with bearly concealed rage. "Yessir!" She said, and dragged Nicholas to the line of trees, toeing him to the tree with rope we had brought. She stood guard. Angel, Iggy, Gazzy and I rammed the door open. Three boys faced us- one had a gun.

"Stay back!" They warned.

"Igs and Gaz?" Angel asked. Iggy passed out clothspins, and we pinched them onto our noses, with goggles over our eyes.

"Wha-" The tall, blue eyed evil blond kid asked, before Gazzy did his... Unmentionable talent with his digestive system. Even with the clothes pin, I could smell it and my eyes watered. They didn't stand a chance- they were out like someone had just cut the wire and smashed the lightbulb and the power had gone out at the Sam time. Translation- out like a light.

"God Gazzy, what did you EAT?" Angel gagged. Gazzy grinned physcoticly.

"Beans. All kinds." Go figure.

"MAX!" I yelled, running down the hall. I peered through a window in a door and gasped. Max was collapsed on the floor, covered in dried blood and bruises. She wasn't moving.

"MAX!" I screamed, busting into the door. I felt for her pulse. It was there, but barely.

MAX POV:

"MAX! Max? MAX?" A voice was asking.

"Max?"

But I was in a flashback...

FLASHBACK:

Nicholas stood above me, rage twisting his features.

"You'll never see Fang again. He'll hate you, once he sees what we've made you. The FA2B we injected you with will change your DNA. Your MINE!" He shouted at me.

"Go to hell!" I snarled, strapped to a metal table. They had knocked me out and injected me with a shot, and I was so tired... But I had to escape! Fight back! So... Tired...

"Don't fight it, Maxie," Nicholas said, all creepy like.

"No..." I murmmered, as sleep overcame me.

FA2B... FA2 blood...

They had turned me into an angel. I just had yet to grow my wings.

(End flashback.)

"F- Fang?" I asked groggily.

"MAX!" He cried, relieved. He picked me up, and suddenly I was crying. After all this, just two days in this prison, and this is what they had done to me.

"Max? Oh my god, are you okay?" Fang asked as I clung to his neck and sobbed.

"They- they- FA2 blood- I'm-" I sobbed. He clutched me closer.

"It's okay Maxie, it's okay," He soothed.

"Hello, Fang." A voice said. Fang stiffened and turned, me still in his arms and crying dejectedly.

"Hello, JEB." Fang said tensely to a man standing in the doorway. "AKA Jerk Extrodinair Bastard."

"Fang, AKA Fatasticaly Annoying Non-God." The man said. "Unlike ME, since I am a God."

"What do you want? What did you do to my Maximum?" Fang growled.

"I injected her with the same thing I injected you," The man said with a creepy smile. Fang looked horrified.

"Do you know how much pain that puts you through when your wings come in?" Fang asked, stumbling away from the man. Iggy stepped forward.

"Leave. Now!" He commanded.

"No." The man said calmly. Iggy smirked and took something from his pocket.

"I WARNED you!" Iggy the pyro sang, and threw something at the man. A bomb.

"GO GO GO!" Angel shouted, and we raced out the door, Fang still carrying me. The man chased after him, but we ran out the door and escaped.

TIMESKIPOMGTIMESKIPYAY!

Fang laid me down on mt bed, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy gathered around. I was still kinda out of it, and Nicholas was locked in my basement.

"It's okay, Maxie," Fang whispered in my ear, and kisses me gently. I was to tired to care.

"It hurts..." I whispered. He looked down, worried.

"I know," He whispered sadly, right before I passed out again.

SO, CHAPTER NINE IS NEXT, YAY,

say it with me now- luv ya but not in a weird way,

-Fire*


	9. Let the evilness beginother side plots

CHAPTER NINE:

I awoke in the middle of the night, screaming. The pain was beyond excruciating.

Imagine your a witch in the Salam Witch Trials, and they just lit you on fire at the stake, and your engulfed in flames while people stick you with needles like a voodoo doll, while pulling your joints out, while sticking a sword through you, while hitting you with bricks. Take that pain, times it by ten so you have P*10+20= Max. That was what I felt like right then.

"Max! Calm- oh god, the wings! IGGY, FILL THE TUB WITH ICE CUBES AND MAKE IT AS COLD AS YOU CAN!" Fang shouted while I writhed in pain. It (the pain, dumbass) was to great to scream, to great to do anything but cry silently. I felt someone pick me up, walk somewhere, and then place me in something cold, but I bearly regestered it.

My clothes were wet. Fact.

I felt like I was dying. Fact.

Fang had carried me. Guess.

I felt like I was dying. Fact.

I felt like I was dying. Fact.

I I felt like I was dying. Fact.

You get the picture. Guess.

Fang was an amazing friend. Fact.

Suddenly a wave of pain hit me, greater then anything I had ever felt before, and I screamed. "UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The joints in my back were moving, growing, making room. My skin split, and feathered brown and tan speckled wings burst from my back. I howled. Fang sat there next to me while Iggy stared in horror.

My Metallica shirt ripped- just enough for the wings to fit through and fill the bathroom- and my wings filled the room. Agonizying slowly, the pain faded, and I realized I was colder then Antarctica. I just sat there, shivering.

"Iggy. Get our mother, Ann, and Ms. Martinez," Fang commanded. Iggy ran out of the room, looking scared as hell.

"Max?" Fang asked gently. "Are you okay?"

I sat there in the ice and just looked up at my best friend with tears streaming down my face. My wings went limp and folded next to my back. He sighed.

"I'll take that as a no," he said, picking my up and carrying me. He cradled me in his arms and buried his face in my neck.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered.

"Why?" I asked, lifting his face ip with my hands.

"I could have stopped this. I should have gone with you when you went to get the vines. If I had done that, you would still be human now," He said, voice cracking.

"I like it this way. I'm closer to you," I said, smiling up at him.

"Max?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay."

And he did. I'm pretty sure that that made up for anything that had happened to me. I looked up at him.

"Fang?" I asked. God, I hated how helpless I felt and sounded.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"Your welcome Max. Anytime."

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled down at me. "I love you too, Maxie."

TIMESKIPLALALALALASMILESANDGRINSANDGIGGLESYAY!

Surprisingly, my mum took it pretty well. Fang's mum explained it all to her and after a little bit of freaking out and looking at my wings, she finialy calmed down. My sister thought it was awesome, and kept smiling.

"Can you fly?" She asked me.

"No, I just have wings for shits and giggle," I said dryly. She smiled up at me, and I ruffled her hair.

"Eek! My hair! Nudge, you have to help me fix it!" She shrieked. Nudge complied. Fang and I finialy escaped into my room.

"So, what is heaven like?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. They wipe our memories, but I can still see it in dreams. It's beautiful, and it's palace after palace like the tag mahal, and angels, all looking diffrent walk around with their wings out. But I don't remember seeing any humans." He said from the floor while I lounged on my bed.

"OH MY GOD! IGGY NUDGE GAZZY ANGEL, IN HERE NOW!" I suddenly shouted. They all bust into my room.

"Max! What is it?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Battle of the bands is in, like, five days!" I cried, pulling on my hair.

"Shit!" Angel cursed.

"Shit is right!" Gazzy said, looking panicked.

"OMG LIKE OH NO! This is so bad! Hashtag freaking out! We need to come up with songs to sing!" Nudge said in the possible shortest sentance I've ever heard her utter.

"Grab your instruments and then get back here in the basement!" Iggy commanded. I grabbed my mic and rushed down. Fang ran next door with Iggy, grabbed his electric gituar, and ran back. Iggy's drums were in the basement, Nudge played keyboard, Angel played violin, Gazzy played acoustic gitaur, and I sang with Fang. We were kick ass. When we met in the basement, I made a propersition.

"We should change our name. Since we really are fallen angels, we should or people will get suspicious." I said.

"Okay, yeah! OMG I have a perfect name you will all like! How 'bout 'Nephilium' or 'Take over the world' or 'take over the world Nephilium' or 'Nephelium take over the world' or 'when they take over the world'?

"When they take over the world!"

"Take over the world!"

"Nephilium!"

We finialy decided on going with 'take over the world'. And Fang would go by the name Jace and Nudge would go with Neph, short for Nephilium.

TIMESKIPOMGILOVETOWRITEINAWEIRDWAY! THIS IS TO BATTLE OF THE BANDS!

"Oh, my god, kill me now," Angel said from behind the curtain.

"What?" Gazzy asked.

"It's Dylan. You know- but not the Angel Dylan, the bully Dylan- oh, I give up on this, it's to confusing!"

We checked, and sure enough, Dylan, Bridget, JJ and some dude named with a jacket with Kyle (AN he's my twin, and a geek. But geeks are cool, so I digress.)

"WHY MUST WE ENDURE THIS TOTURE?!" Iggy wailed. Suddenly, I had an idea. They all were dressed up like grooms and what not, so...

"I have an idea."

"OMG run for the hills. Max has an idea, and all of her ideas like backfire, but it works out but in a way we don't want them to and it's aweful so waaaaaa and OMG they're going and then it's our turn and BLEAH Lissa is in the audience now we have bad ju ju no like Iggy said why must we endure this toture I mean God WHY OH WHY?!" Nudge also wailed. I slapped her lightly, then explained my idea.

"For once, that might work!" Gazzy said, surprised.

And our enemies were called onto the stage...

let the evilness begin.

YES! AN TIME! So, hi! So, I need a vote for this story-

One: epic battle between good and evil (duh)

Two: someone dies. (Not tell'in who)

Three: they kill JEB or Nicholas and live happily ever after. (No. Why the hell would I write that, Max does not live Happily Ever After, she kicks ass.)

Four: I JUST KEEP DO'IN RANDOM CRAP. PWP: plot? What plot?

Love ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	10. I write sins not tragedies

MaxxiexMaxxMaximum: I love your REVEIW, I laughed so hard. My reading teacher yelled at me, but whateves. And yes, badass name.

Rocklegriffiths14: hello, old chum.

Shipitlikefedex: YAYAYAY YOU FOLLOWED I IS HAPPY NOWS!

CHAPTER FREAKING TEN:

"And now for... Take over the world, with Jace, Maximum, Neph, Gazzy, Angel Raphiel and Iggy!" The spokes person boomed. We rushed onto the stage as the audience applauded.

"Ello, mortals!" I shouted into the mic, "Some of you may know us by the name 'Fallen Angels'. Sorry, but we changed our name. It's our job to confuse you. But let's get this party started!"

With that we began to sing.

(Max sings all of these with Fang doing backup, except for the last song, Fallen angels)

With that we began to sing.

(Unbreakable heart, three days grace, album 'Transit Of Venus.' For some reason, the lyrics wern't showing up... ?)

Then we finished the song with a thunder of whoots and whistles from the addience. Like I said, we were killer. We started a new song.

"Oh, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens  
I told her the angles were all wrong  
Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra

So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well, make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolves gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well, go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
I want bury the castle, bury the castle

Well, you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah, you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hands  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa  
Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa  
Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa ra pa pa  
Pa ra pa pa ra pa pa ra  
Pa ra pa pa pa p-pa pa pa."

(Brick by boring brick, Paramore)

Then came the evilness.  
"OI, LISSA, WOULD YOU MIND COMING UP HERE?" I yelled into the microphone. She sashayed up to the stage.  
"Hullo, Fangy!" She squealed. Gag me.  
"Well Lissa, would you mind STEPPING AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND and coming over here please?" I asked angeryly. She strep pled over to me, wobbling in her heels.  
"Okay, put this on!"  
I have her a veil, and she slipped it on.

"ONE, TWO, ONE TWO THREE GO!  
Oh, well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"What a beautiful wedding!  
What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame  
The poor groom's bride is a whore"

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of

Oh, well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

Oh! Well in fact  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Pour the champagne

I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"p  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
Again

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality

I chime in  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
Again!"

(I write sins not tragedies, Panic! At the disco)

Lissa burst into tears and ran off the stage, since most people knew Lissa in all her evilness, everyone else went crazy and were screaming 'thank you!'s at us. Epicly sweet.

"And now, a song I made up that I would like to dedicate to my best friend, Jace, AKA Fang!" I said. Fang gave me a 'What the fuck?' Look, but I ignored him.

"Fall'n through the clouds  
Head full of doubts  
Crashing through the sky  
Fallen angel, fallen angel

When all the hope is gone  
And darks replaced the dawn  
I'll find you crashing through the sky  
Fallen angel, fallen angel

Black feathers and black eyes  
A dream that never dies  
Your mine, your my  
Fallen angel, fallen angel

I ask what's it like to fall  
You say 'I don't know, your my all'  
That's because I'm your  
Fallen angel, fallen angel

I'm falling! I'm falling!  
Catch me if your dare.

I'm falling! I'm falling!  
The Questins where?

I'm falling! I'm falling!  
Don't drop me, I break easily.

I'm falling! I'm falling!

I'm your

Your my  
Fallen angel, fallen angel."

Well, that was heart wrenching! Fang, in front of everyone, kissed me.  
"WHOOOOO!" Everyone cheered when he realesed me. Lissa cried harder.  
What can I say? Fangs MINE.

AN: well, hi again. I might not be able to post as often, maybe only once or twice a week. Sorry! The song 'Fallen Angel' is a song I wrote. Do ya like it?

Luv ya, but not in a weird way- (YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW.)  
-Fire*


	11. The pizza war of random doom

Hey, peeps! :p so, yes. I will mostly be doing random crap, but the random crap leads up to major battle of EPICNESS. MWA HA HA HA HA! I will take over the world!

Jeb: No, that's me.

Me: piss of, Jerk Bastard Extrordinair!

Jeb: *goes and cries in corner because everyone hates him, including his daughter.*

Me: where was I? Oh, yes. MWA HA HA HA HA!

Disclaimer: I'm a big hotshot dude who lives in a mansion. No. I am a girl who lives in a normal house who gets $2 a week. If that.

Oh yeah! And I forgot to mention their ages! :p I is an idiot!

Max, Fang, Iggy, Maya, Nicholas:

17 turning 18

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel:

16-17

Sorry for any confusion.

FLY ON, MY FAITHFULLY READERS WITH WINGS!... If you have wings... Wait, Maxx? You secretly are Maximum? Why didn't you tell me before, I feel so betrayed! Waaaaa! (By the way, I'll probably take you up on the random help! ;D)

If I seem a little odd, it's because I'm normally like this, and I'm on painkillers cause I'm at home with the effin stomach flu. Oh Skillet, your songs heal me... :P

CHAPTER ELEVEN OF RANDOM DOOM:

We won. It was kinda obviouse, but whateves. WE FREAKING TASTIC WON OH MY GOD I'M PULLING A NUDGE AND I DON'T FREAKING CARE I'M HAPPY.

Happy happy happy happy happy. Just be haaaapy (do do do do do do do do if it makes you feel that you can, something CUASE HAPPYNESS is the truth something weird dances, happy happy something!) (AN: the happy song.)

Turandacorn. A Turtle Panda Unicorn. You know, I think I'll just shut up now...

"OMG like ohmy god we WON WE WON WE WON YAY YAY YAY YAY wait what do we win because I think we should go out and get a pizza but only pepperoni and cheese because sorry Gazzy but when you eat anchovies you smell even worse and-" I slapped a hand over her mouth and she shut up. Thank goodness.

TIMESKIPLALALALADRUMROLLPLEASEANDTHANKYOUREADONANDREVEIW!

"PIZZA!" Angel screamed when the pizza was delivered. She attacked it with gusto.

"Hey! I want some!" Gazzy whined, and grabbed the box. He, like, inhaled half the pizza right there.

"Back off! THE PIZZA IS MINE!" I yelled. I shoved them with my wings, grabbed the box, grabbed two slices of pizza, wrapped my wings around me and ate the pizza.

"Max. Give me the box." Iggy said, sounding dangerous.

"No! The pizza is mine! You don't deserve such awesomeness!" I shouted back, eating a slice of pizza.

"Maximum. Alice. Ride. Give. Me. The. Fucking. Pizza. Now. Or. Go. To. Hell. Do you understand, or need I say it in Maxnobabble? GIVE US THE PIZZA, MAXIMUM. NOW." Nudge growled.

"Faaaaaaaaang? They is scaring me," I whined.

"Give them the pizza, Max." He chuckled. I shook my head like a little girl from behind my wings.

"No! It's my pizza!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, and Iggy all shouted, and pelte me with water balloons.

I have no idea how they got water balloons. I don't know how they filled them with water. But they had water balloons filled with water and were throwing them at me.

"YOUR GONNA GET THE PIZZA WEEEEET!" I wailed, protecting my cheese pizza. Priorities, my friend. At least I thinks your a friend. Are you my friend? Confusion!

"We will stop throwing them at you once you surrender the pizza." Angel and Gazzy said together, creepily calm. I peeked out from under a wing.

"But I don't have a white flag!" I protested innocently. Iggy sighed.

"Fang?" He asked. Fang picked me up, slung me over his shoulder, and raced upstairs- while I still had the pizza box. He ran us into my room and locked the door, setting me down.

"OMG GUYS WE'RE HUNGRY BOW DOWN TO THE MASTER PIZZA EATERS AKA US AND GIVE US THE THE DOD DAMNED PIZZA ALREADY WILL YOU?! FANG AND MAX IF YOU DON'T GIVE US THE PIZZA SOON I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE FREAKING MOON WITHOUT OXEGYN TANKS DO YOU UNDERSTAND GOD DAMMIT?!" Nudge screeched at us, pounding on the door.

"Only when you give us cookies! And go to a Rollar derby bout with Fang and I! All of you! COOKIES!" I yelled back, slapping Fang a high five.

"Fine!"

There was a shuffling, and then Gazzy declared "We have the cookies. And water guns. Come out with your hands up."

The problem? He forgot my bedroom connected to the bathroom which led outside into the hallway. Fang and I snuck out, grabbed the box of cookies out of Nudges hand, and jumped back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind us.

"OPEN THE DOOOOOOR!" Angel wailed. "PIZZZA! WE WILL SAVE YOU!"

"No. The pizza is ours until you decide to go to a Rollar Derby Bout with us." I called through the door.

"Fine!" They all yelled in unison. Fang and I each took one more slice of pizza, ate it, and opened the door. Gazzy ripped the box out of my hands, passed out the remaining pizza, and wolfed his share of the pizza down.

"NUMMY ZOMG the cheesy goodness is to great! Cheesy goodness, I surrender to you and worship the cheese pizza! OM NOM NOM NOM ooooooh, the pizza tastes so good!" Nudge moaned.

Iggy said something inappropriate about the sounds she made (moans) and Nudge smacked him, Angel punched him, and I poured a glass of water over his head. Then we walked downstairs.

"Guys, you do realize that there was a peperoni pizza down here the entire time, right?" Fang asked. Cue de faceplam.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Angel, Gazzy and Iggy groaned.

"Igiot. Igwad. And Igron." I muttered. Fang smiled at me.

"Yo, what are we going to do about Nickie? He IS locked in Max's basement," Igster asked through a mouth of pizza. Fang clenched his fists, and it wasn't just because of the seefood Iggy was showing us.

"We should intergate him!" Angel said inthusiasticly. I sighed.

"Yeah, we should," I said emotionlessly. "Fang and I will go, you guys stay here, m'kay?"

"K K!" (SHOUT OUT TO KAYKAY!) Fang and I walked downstairs.

"Nicholas?" I called hessian toly, closing the basement door behin me and flicking on the lights. We only had a few bare lightbulbs, so they set off an eery light. Nicholas was tied to a pole set in the wall. His legs were free, but he was sitting with his hands tied behind him.

"Miss me, Max?" He purred. "Oh, sure! I totally missed getting beaten up, having myself and my friends threatened, getting kidnapped, excetera excetera," I said sarcastically, just as Fang said 'You wish.' I am disappointed in his lack of creativity. He growled at me before realizing that Fang was there.

"Whaddya want, Dracula?" He growled.

"Information, douche nugget."

"I'll talk to Max, but you aren't allowed in the basement when I do."

"I'M RIGHT HERE GUYS, I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"I will stay with her, she won't stay with you alone."

"FANG I CAN DECIDE FOR MYSELF GOD DAMMIT."

"Yes, she will."

"No she won't." "SHUT UP, OH MY GOD, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

They shut up.

"Fang, he won't talk with you here. Move it, Vamptooth." I told him. He didn't look happy, but before he left he kissed me sweetly- I think it was a 'she's mine back the hell off Nickie' kind of thing. Then he walked up the stairs and left. Nicholas smirked, looking amused.

Boys are weird. (No, I did not just realize this. I grew up with the Igster, 'member?)

"So. Maxine-" Nicholas started.

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. MAXINE. YOU. JEB. WANNABE. I IS MAXIMUM RIDE." I said with a glare. He winced.

"Okay. Info. Jeb is a scientist. Also my father. (me= 0_0) We kiddnapped you because we wanted you to turn evil, and I liked you. That's all I know."

"THATS NOT INFORMATION YOU TWIT!"

"Or is it? Dunt dunt dunt!"

"Why are you acting weird? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL NICKIE?"

"I killed him."

"Murderer!" I laughed, I couldn't help it. Even if he was evil, he was funny.

"No. It's just that I'll tell you the real information if you come closer," He said. I crossed my arms.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked. He sighed.

"Max, just do it," He said, exasperated. I did.

"Okay, bend down." I crouched on the balls of my feet.

"Info?" I asked. Nicholas looked around consperitoiriously. (AN: I can't spell, shut up.)

"Well..." He whispered, and lunged forward. The chains snapped, and he pinned me to the ground.

"Hello, Maxie."

"Go to hell." I said, trying to push him. He pinned me wrists down, and his grip was iron.

"I have," He smirked

"Next time buy a one way ticket at the airline," I snarled.

"Don't have enough money."

"You can have my frequent flier miles if it helps."

"Ah, Max," He chuckled softly, "To hard..."

And then, to my horror, he kissed me. It was exactly like the last time. I was going to kill him! Suddenly I pushed backward with my wings, and I exploded upwards, throwing Nicholas off of me. I kicked him in the head, and he went down. I tied him back to the pole.

"Info. Now." I growled. He grinned evilly.

"Well Max. The Erasers are coming. And soon... The battle will begin."

There was a crash from upstairs, and Nudge screamed. I whipped around and raced upstairs to the sound of Nicholas laughing behind me.

to be continued...

AN: I know, I is evil! MWA HA HA HA HA! One thing-

Dear Secret, my soul sister, Please, stop hurting yourself. You are to wonderful to do that. It hurts others when you do that, it makes me cry. Amy pond loves you. Wild Coil loves you. Mister Directer loves you. Vocaloid loves you, I LOVE YOU. it makes us sad when you do that- it's if you hurt us, not just yourself. So please, try to stop, or at least tell me before you do it next. Please. Or at least tell us WHY.

Your to amazing to be hurt like that. We care. We always will, Secret.

So guys, say it with me: We love you Secret, but not in a weird way.

And to everyone else, self harm hurts. And it doesn't just hurt you. Someone out there... They love you, and it hurts them when you hurt you. They lose sleep over you. Because they care.

So yes, that's my soap opera of the day! Please don't feel depressed. Go help others, tell your friends that you care about them. It makes a difference.

Love, but not in a weird way,

-Fire*


	12. Angel has a temple? What?

HOLA, NOT SO LOYAL DEPENDING ON WHO YOU ARE READERS!

I STILL HAS THE FLU. Do you know how depressed that makes me? Very.

Oh, and ShipitlikeFedEx- I MIGHT be able to do that later. (Attempts subtle wink and fails miserably) So yeah. On with the weirdness.

DISCLAIMER: Me: Ciel, do the disclaimer!

Ciel: Sebastian, I order you to stop this insane girl!

Sebastian: Very well, young master.

Me: (does Puss in boots eyes) You- you don't like me? I'm as clumsy as Mey Rin and I'm friends with Elizabeth and I know Finny and I once dog sat Pluto!

Sebastian: it's not that I don't like you, I just have to do as my young master tells me to.

Ciel: what are you waiting for? Stop her!

Me: HOW DARE YOU? GRELL, I ALLOW YOU TO KIDNAP SEBBY!

Grell: Oh Bassie! (Kidnaps Sebastian)

Me: okay Ciel, all you have to do is say I don't own Maximum Ride.

Ciel: I won't act on such foolishness! In the name of the Phantomhive estate, I-

Me: I know that you secretly love your butler. Now do the disclaimer or I tell everyone.

Ciel: FIRESTARRD DOES NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! :(

Me: good. You may go to my prisoner room now.

Ciel: (mutters and walks away.)

Me: AND NOW... ACT TWELVE!

CHAPTER... I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT CHAPTER THIS IS. :P but I thinks it's twelve.

My living room was crawling with werewolves.

What. The. Freaking. Hell.

One of them had Nudge by the throat. Another two were fighting Fang, one was fighting Gazzy, Iggy was nowhere to be seen- maybe he had stolen Harry Potters cloak? I wouldn't put it past him- and three were fighting Angel. (That girl is insanely strong.) I suddenly saw Iggy by the stairs.

"Distract them! I have a plan!" He mouthed. I nodded and said the first thing that came to mind.

"HOLD THE PHONE! THE CALLS ON HOLD! DIAL TONE, BEEEEEEEP!" I shouted. Everyone (minus Ig, but including the wolf people) stopped and stared at me.

"THERE IS A DUCK ON YOUR SHOULDER, SIR WOLF! AND- OMG IS THAT THE TARDIS?" I said, pointing first on a random werewolf and then out the window. Fang gave me a look that clearly said "what the fuck who are you and what have you done with the real Max are you her OR?" I shook my head no at him.

Angel had a look of 'WHAAAAAA?' On her face, Nudge was sitting there bleeding out but still laughing hysterically, and Gazzy actually had a look on his face that seemed to say he knew what the hell was going on. Is he physic? I didn't even know what was going on!

"GAZZY, FART! NOW!" Iggy ordered. I plugged my nose as a notorious green cloud covered my nose.

"FIRE IN THE SIX FEET UNDER!" Iggy crowed, not making sense. (Translation- fire in the hole.) we all hit the deck as a bomb went off over out heads. The werewolves ran out of the house howling.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL JUST HAPPENED?! ?!" Fang and I screamed in unison.

"Well, Gazzy and I have been experimenting on wether or not his farts exploded- and they do, it's just slightly flamable. But with the bomb I created, if you hadn't plugged your noses, it would be worse then tear gas! But we should leave now..." Iggy said, and we spilled out onto the lawn.

"Bleah. God Gazzy that is just nasty, what did you eat that smells just aweful? Please tell me you didn't eat beans again! And I already knew you ate pizza- wait are you lactos intolerant because that would make sense because you have a nasty digestive system I mean god you weirdo EW! And I'm cold. Really cold. I wish I had a jacket, does anyone have a jacket? " Nudge gagged. Iggy drew her close.

"We can huddle," He murmmered, and she turned blood red. Note- intergate them later about this. Angel giggled girlishly. Idiot.

"Yo, guys, I just got attacked by Nikkie the Bastard, Werewolves attacked my home, and, the worst, GAZZY AND THE STINK BOMB!" I yelled at them. I noticed Nudge was still bleeding.

"Nudge, are you okay?" Iggy cried, getting there before me because he was holding her and checking her arm. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a flesh wound."

"Fang, who were the World Of Warcraft Worgen wannabes?" I asked.

"Erasers," Fang answered grimly. "They're called that because they erase all life- they kill all targets. They're EVIL. The leader of them was one of the guys that kidnapped you, Max. Ari. They're bad news."

He rubbed his forehead.

"With them after us, there's only one place that's safe- the Temples of the Angels."

"Wait, I have a temple? Just kidding, Fangster. Where is it?" Angel asked. Fang pointed upwards.

"Um, we can't carry them, doofus," I pointed out.

"Actually, I made a chariot for Fallen Angels like us to carry others to... You ya know. But with this many people to carry, we're gonna need a third winged or 1FA or 2FA."

"Looks like you need my help," Nicholas said, stepping out from behins the shadows behind Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel.

"OH MY GOD IT'S VOLDEMORT!" Gazzy screamed, before whipping around and seeing who it was.

"OH MY GOD IT SPEAKS!" Iggy shrieked.

"Is it even alive? I wouldn't think so with the complexion," Nudge said, unconvinced.

"I always knew Fang was a vampire. His OR proves it," Angel said with a straight face. "Wait, come out into the light!"

She pulled him into the light of a street lamp (remember guys, it's night out) and threw pink glitter on him.

I don't know where she got the glitter. I don't know how she got it in that horrid color. But she had glitter, and it was pink.

"OH MY FREAKING TASTIC GOD HE REALLY IS A VAMPIRE! He sparkles in the sun!" Angel exclaimed, then collapsed in a fit of giggles. Nicholas glowered at her.

Man, I am SO glad that looks can't kill right now. Because then Angel would be six feet under, in a coffin. and I would be seriously depressed.

"Oh no, we are NOT excepting help from you, mister!" Fang growled.

"Uh, Vamptooth, we don't really have a choice." I told him wisely.

"Screw that!"

"I forgot my sonic screwdriver."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No you won't, you like me to much."

"I still don't know why."

"Well, you can figure it out on our way to the Temple of the Angels."

"We can't get there."

"Sure we can, Nikkie Pie the sparkly girl is coming with us!"

I skipped over, grabbed Nikkie's head in a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"Okay, we, more like you Fang, can go get the chariot now!" I said, skipping back over to Fang. Don't judge me. I was in a weird mood, okay?

"Fine," Fang growled, and went to get the chariot.

TIMESKIPOHMYGOSHIT'SADAMGONTEIRANDJAREDLETOTHATSITIMDYONGRIGHTHERE:D

A few muinits later we were surging through the sky, pulling a chariot behind us. It was actually pretty cool.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY, BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T, CONSIDERING I AM, I WOULD BE MORE OF AN IGIOT THEN IGGY!" I sang as I soared through the air.

"I RESENT THAT!" Iggy yelled back at me from the chariot. I grinned.

"GOOD," fang yelled back at him.

"Sooooo. Iggy. Nudge. Angel. Fart boy, AKA Gazzy," Nicholas confirmed, pointing at them in turn. Fang nodded tersely.

"We're here guys," He said as we flew through this one cloud.

"Oh my god," I whispered. Fang smiled at me.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Nicholas glowered.

And we stepped into the Temple of the Angels.

AN: because there are so many religions out there, I'm just gonna do whatever I feel like, okay?

SECRETSADIST I MISS YOU! And Amy. And Wilbur. Hint hint.

Okay, does anyone else think this is creepy? Secret don't kill me now... So.

Wilbur liked/still likes Secret, but Secret likes Amy and Amy likes Secret. Before Secret met Amy, I had plans to get Secret and Wilbur together, but then Secret met Amy and they're together, and I like it that way. So does everyone else- except Wilbur.

And so now Wilbur cries himself to sleep at night with a broken heart, because his brother isn't that good at applying stitches.

Okay, Secret is going to kill me later.

Please, just do it quickly, Soul Sister. MEANWHILE...

Sebastian: Um, young master?

Ciel: What is it?

Sebastian: I was reading FireStarRD's fanfiction just now, and it seems that she wrote that you love me.

Ciel: END HER. (Fumes.)

Me: what do you think you are to kill me?

Sebastian: simply one hell of a butler.

Grell: Bassie! (Swoons)

Me: well, I have (the army as mentioned in chapter one) plus the death note, plus Kira, PLUS L, plus Light, even though Kira and Light are the same people, and the Flock! Beat that, butler boy!

Sebastian: oh dear. Master, it seems that I can't defeat her.

Ciel: fine. We're leaving. (Swirls coat around him and leaves dramatically)

Maxx: he realizes he just went into the prisoner room, right?

Me:... I hope so, I don't want to get sued...

Ciel: AHHHHHHHHH!

Me: shit! I forgot Voldemorts in there!

Elizabeth, Sebastion, and Vocaloid : HOLD ON CIEL, WE'LL SAVE YOU! (Charge voldermort.)

Maxx:... Ya know, I'm just gonna leave now...

Me: (sigh) this could get messy. Mey Rin, clean up after them will you?

Luv ya, but not in a weird way, (if you don't know this by now you are a worse Igiot then Iggy- no offense)

-Fire*


	13. Chapter 125 DA doom

HEY AGAIN! Sorry I has not posted this story in forever, but I needed to catch up on my work. :( I missed you guys!

So. Well. Awkward.

this will be a long chapter.

I don't normally swear. Ever. At all. So my friends who are reading this were a little unsettled by all the profanity. I'll cut down, okay? Okay, here we go- wait.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN? No, we're making this 12.5, okay? Not thirteen. Thirteen is a scary number. Why? Because it's the first teen. And it's (possibly?) unlucky. I need luck. So, NOW we can start.

Chapter 12.5:

It was a platform, floating in the sky. It was a giant hill, covered with beautifull buildings. Temples, schools. Houses, palaces. Offices, art studios. Every kind of place you could imagine, created with a midevial arcatectuial design. (An: CURSES I CAN'T SPELL!) It was graceful, gorgeous, yet cold and dangorous.

"Reminds me of you," Fang murmmered, and I smacked his arm playfully.

"No, not the cold part, the gorgeous part."

"Oh."

i blushed.

"I've never been here before. Must be because I'm an DA," Nicholas said thoughtfully, reminding me he was here. I scowled.

"Oh. My. God. It's so PREEEEEEETTTTYYYYY! I mean, I kinda thought- well, KNEW really that it would be pretty, but this is beyond pretty. Iggy, don't you agree? I mean, it's gorgeous. No, bueatiful. No, gortiful. Or borgous. What do you think Iggy? Hm? I love this place! Do think the RAs will like me? I hope so. I really hope so," Nudge babbled.

"Not as pretty as you," Iggy said, and Nudge blushed.

"Oh, shut up and kiss her already!" Angel shouted. Gazzy gawfuad.

"All right!" Iggy said inthusiasticly, and then he and Nudge proceeded to. Kiss, I mean. Ew. "

GET A ROOM, FREAKS!" I yelled jokingly.

"Your the one with wings, and your calling THEM freaks? Aren't you Maxie?" Nicholas asked, and Gazzy threw his shoe at him. It hit Nicholas in the head. Thankfully, Fang caught it before it plummeted to the ground and gave it back to him.

"Man Gazzy! It's almost as bad as your farts, dude!" Fang gagged.

"Why thank you," Gazzy said, before wheeling on dear (*gag* sarcasim**gag) Nickie here.

"DON'T CALL MAX A FREAK, YOU BUTT TRUMPET! You don't have permission to hurt her, only her friends do, and that's called 'froendly teasing'. Your the freak! You almost killed her! You call that love? I call that bull shit. Go die cold and decrepit in a hole all alone and go to hell. We hate you. Max hates you. We needed your help, yeah. But you owed us for hurting Max. And now we're even. So leave her alone. And don't call her Maxie! Only Fang is allowed to do that, and that's because she loves him and he loves her. And not that crap you think love is, I mean the real kind. The kind where you would rather die then let the other get hurt!"

Gazzy's chest was heaving, and he was yelling quite loudly.

"Whoa, Nudge out, much?" Angel asked, hugging her brother. Nicholas was staring at the boy.

"W- what?" He whispered. I sighed. I was touched, and of course Nickie had to ruin the moment.

"I always knew you were a moron, but I didn't know you were deaf as well!" I said as we landed on a sidewalk. Fang unattached the chariot and hid it in a alley.

(AN: HAHAHA. Alley... Sorry, personal joke... AMY POND MADE ME DO IT! *hides behind her* Amy: wait, WHAT?)

"We need to go to the HALL," Vamptooth said grimly.

"HALL?" I asked.

"Horrible Angels Living legacy. If there's a DA, you have to stop there. It's also the council. It's also one big hall," Fang explained.

"Subtle," I said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, I know."

"WAIT A MOMENT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU FORGOT WHAT THIS PLACE LOOKS LIKE DIDYA LIE?! I TRUSTED YOU!"

"I saw it in dreams, dufus."

"Ooooohhhhh. I knew that."

"Uh huh."

"I did! Do!"

"I never disagreed!"

"You implied it."

"Technicalities."

We trudged up the sharp incline to the HALL. I sniggered as I thought of the name. "What- Fa- FANG?!" A girl screeched, falling out of the sky and tackling Fang.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHO IN THE NAME OF MEGA MAN ARE YOU?! Wait, never mind, I remember," Fang yelped as he was assaulted by a girl with wings. She had neon pink hair, a neon green and orange letterman's jacket, ripped jeans, Dr. Who socks, and a third lair and Harry Potter bracelet. Even though she was practically killing my boyfriend, I decided I liked this girl.

"Look, you look nice and all, but would you mind getting off of my friend here?" I asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. But FANG! Fallen Angel Nerd Guy! I missed you! You've been gone, for, like, twelve years! WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU? Your adoptive family almost had a heart attack, and I missed my kindred rebel!" The girl said, jumping up and down.

"Uh, who are you? And he was in Minnesota," Iggy asked.

"Sarah Vida Jennifer Cendal, but call me Jen! Or Veed. Or Keen. Jens' for Joy Engulfed Nerd."

"Um. Okay..." I said. A boy flew up.

"Yo, Jen, who is that?" A voice asked.

"Oh yeah, Eric! This is Fang, the boy I told you about. The nice one who skateboarded with me and crap like that. Guys, this is Eric, another kindred Geek. So, who are you?" Jen asked.

"I'm Nudge! OMG you and Max are like totally the same except Maximum is more sarcastic. That's Maximum Ride, the girl who tapped you earlier, but call her Max. Maxie and you die. I'm Nudge! This is Iggy, my..."

"Boyfriend?" Iggy supplied.

"Yeah, that. That's Gazzy and Angel. Ironic, huh? I mean, we're in Temples of the Angels, and her name is Angel! Crazy, right? Love the jacket, and cool names. Why does everything here's name stand for something? That's kinda weird," Nudge continued.

"Whoa. My ears are bleeding," Eric said, covering his ears. Nudge blushed.

"Sorry, really, I am. I just REALLY, REALLY like talking. That's why I'm called Nudge-"

Iggy covered her mouth.

"Thank you" I mouthed. Iggy smiled back and nodded happily.

"Well, you want to see your family again, right Fang?" Jen asked.

"Well, we-" Fang started, glancing quickly at Nicholas.

"Great. Let's go!" Jen said, and proceded to drag us to a house some six blocks away. The door burst open. A girl, dressed in a gray and blue stripped knit sweater, white socks, and black leggings stared at us. She had sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She looked about ten years old. It turned out she was. I HAVE AWESOME DETECTIVE SKILLS!

"Fang?" She asked incredulously.

"Olivia?" Fang asked, also incredulously.

"Would someone explain how he knows these people?" I asked as the two embraced happily.

"Olivia is his adopted sister. The rest of his sis's and bro's are inside. No parents. He was kinda their dad until he was thrown to earth and became a FA2. I used to be his best friend, but I guess that's you now," Jen said with a sad smile, eyes shining with unshed tears. I hugged her.

"Well, let's go!" Angel said cheerfully, and we walked in.

There was a tall twelve year old boy with blond hair and green eyes who's name was Luke (Laughing Unique Kleptomaniac Extrodinair) and a short seven year old boy with blond hair, glasses, and blue eyes by the name of Wilder (Weirdly Inguinesly Likeable, Dangrously Erraticly Random).

There was a 13 year old girl with curly brown hair and glasses named Alicia-Alice (Annoying Last ingenious Cat/Iguana-lover, Amendable), and a pair of tall, 15 year old twins with long brown, blond streaked hair and gray eyes named Emily (Enraptured Making Ingenious Likeable Yoyos- she actually liked making them) and Belle (Bueatiful Enraptured Likable Lovable Evil-sorta)

There was a short, 16 years old, strawberry blond haired, gray eyes boy named Ryan (WRecker Yeller Amitable Nonunevil- he was a pyro) and his best friend James (Jump Amazingly, Mondays=Evil Sundays-good). James had dark black brown hair, brown eyes and was 14.

And I thought OUR names were weird!

Olivia, Emily and Belle were crying happily, Ryan was trying to make a firework for Fang, Alicia-Alice was jumping up and down excitedly and hugging Fang, James, Wilder, and Luke were screaming with joy.

"WE MISSED YOU FANG!" Everyone was screaming. Nicholas was covering his ears while the rest of is almost peed ourselves laughing from Fangs expression. It was a cross of overwhelmtion- I WILL SOMEDAY MAKE THAT A WORD!- and happiness and 'what the crap is going on?' and repulsion from the smell Gazzy was emitting.

It was funny as hell, if hell is funny that is. I don't know, I've never been, although people are always telling me to go. I wonder, is it actually school? I wouldn't be surprised, because school is evil. Anyways!

"OMG Fang your FACE is priceless!" Nudge giggled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was all the rest of us managed.

"Jen, we have to go to the HALL," Fang said weakly between hugs and fist bumps and glaring at us for laughing. That only made us laugh harder.

"Why?" Eric asked, curious.

"Him," We all said together, pointing at him in unison. "JINX!"

I won, 'cause I'm just awesome like that. The smiles on the kids faded.

"Your- your leaving?" Emily asked, lips trembling.

"But you just got here!" Belle added.

"Fang?" Olivia asked, sounding worried, "Fang?"

"I'll be back soon."

"PROMISE YOU WILL!" Wilder demanded.

"I promise."

"Fine. You owe me matches," Ryan said, eyeing Fang with a cautious look.

"Your not allowed to have matches, Ryan, this is the 1 thousandth 2 millionth 4 hundred oneth time I've told you," Fang said sternly.

"IT REALLY IS YOU DRACULA!" Ryan cried, and hugged Fang. James smiled.

"FANG!" Olivia shouted. We turned towards her.

"Yeah sweetie?" Fang and I asked together. We smiled at eachother. Fang and I, not Olivia and I you igiots.

"Whys the sky red?" Olivia asked innocently, pointing out the window. Fangs smile dissapeard quickly. He turned to Nicholas.

"We need to get you to the HALL, NOW." He said forcefully.

"Fang?" Jen started.

"What is it?" I finished. He turned towards me, fear in his eyes.

"It's the DAs Max. They're here. For us."

AN: WHOOT! Another cliffie! Na na na boo boo! :p ^_^

Since people are always kidnapping others to do this job, I've kidnapped...MS. MARTINEZ!

Valencia: hey! I was listening to fall out boy! :(

Me: to bad! Do the disclaimer!

Valencia: *sighs* FireStarRD doesn't own Maximum Ride.

Me: thank you. Ciel, Sebastian, it would do you good to learn from her.

Valencia: *reads veteran thing*

Ciel: I hate you.

Me: much appreciated, Ciel.

Vocaloid: You put me in there? Really? That's so sweet! Ü

Me: yup!

Secret: me too! YAY YAY YAY!

Amy Pond: WHAT ABOUT ME, HMMM?

Me: you'll appear soon.

Rose: I'm new

Me: good! Would you like to be in the next chapter?

Rose: uh, sure?

Me: YAY!

So, review! PLEASE! Give me ideas for names, or make up some random name and say you want to be mentioned, and you will. TELL ME IF THIS STORY IS GOOD OT NOT, SERIOUSLY.

One of my supposed friends is a back stabber. I heard/saw some girl point at me and saw 'she's a freak, and weird'. My supposed friend said 'yeah, she's Ain my math class, you get used to it'. Since then, I've been kind of self concise and I think my story sucks. Is it as bad as I think? Tell me, be honest.

Luv ya but not in a weird way,

-FireStarRD


	14. Heres the trigger and mothering Olivia

To:

ShipitlikeFedEx: thank you, seriously. I was like 'Someone actually CARES!" And almost started crying, and then I was like 'what the hell why do I feel like crying I never cry, what?' So yeah. Thanks you. Really. YOU MAKES ME SOS HAPPYS! :D

Rockelgriffiths: yes, cliffies are aweful. Like, evil. But I degress.

Secret: hello, random stranger!

Amy pond: you shall appear in this chapter. Rose should as well.

EVERYONE ELSE, EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW. If you reviewed, you can skip this.

I know some have you have followed. (Yay! :D) I know some have you have favorited. (YIPPEE!) So... WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU REVIEWED, HMMMMM? Are you spies, trying to infiltrate the USA through unsuspecting Fanfiction writers and teenagers? O_o hm? Are you? ARE YOU?!

Click the review button. Last time I checked, it doesn't bite, lick, or scratch. It might not WORK sometimes, but it is a good review button.

Me: good review button! (Pats it on head)

RB: (Wags tail) Woew!

Me: OH MY GOSH THE REVIEW BUTTON IS A HYBRID! Part dog, part cat, part review button! :O

RB: (tummy growls)

Me: see, the review button is hungry. His name is Humphrey. To feed him, you must give him dog treats, tuna, and reviews. Give him all three, and he will write a chapter! Yay!

Chapter... FOURTEEN! We is skipping thirteen completely!:

"What?!" I cried. "The DA? I thought the couldn't come here!"

"Apparently they can! We need to get to the HALL, NOW!"

"Iggy! Gazzy! Take Ryan, show him fire stuff, try to hold off the DAs. Jen- um... Take Belle and Em's Yoyos, make a few nets or something. Olivia... James, cover the windows with wood, nail it on both sides so if the glass shatters you'll be safe. Luke, steal their weapons if they come here. Angel, Nudge, your with us. Eric, help the kids. Alicia-Alice, spy on them! Wilder, gather weapons and tell all the other RAs in the area what's happening. And everyone- stay safe."

Fang looked at me in wonder.

"No wonder people call you a natural born leader!" He said. I blushed.

Yes, I, the amazing Amaximum Ride actually BLUSHED. What is WRONG with me?

"Are you two married?" Wilder asked. I choked on the water I was drinking.

"*caugh, choke* What? *cough* No!" I choked.

Angel was rolling on the floor laughing. Gazzy had face palmed, Iggy was helping Ryan with some pyro thing, Nicholas looked murderous, and Fang looked mortified. I'm pretty sure I looked the same.

"Wilder!" Fang hissed.

"Ew!" Alicia-Alice shouted, covering her ears.

"What? It seems like it!" Emily and Bell chimed in.

"Yeah!" James and Luke agreed, which earned them a glare. I stifled a chuckle.

"You know, they're right," Jen said thoughtfully. I turned on her.

"No, not you too! Traitor!" I mock wailed. She laughed.

"Yo, peoples, we need to get to the HALL!" Eric shouted.

"Oh, yeah! The HALL! Let's go, like now! Wait, where is it? And, like, I totally agree with the kids. Someone finialy agrees with me! I like you guys. Can we bring you down to earth with us please? I always wanted a sibiling. But I don't. Sadly. It's not fair, everyone else in our group has a brother or sister. Let's go to the HALL!" Nudge beamed, and skipped out the door. There was a pause.

"She talks a lot," James commented.

"She seems nice, but my ears are bleeding," Luke moaned, covering his ears.

"Ow," Olivia contributed. I smiled and kissed the girl on the top of her head.

"Never change," I told her. She smiled at me.

"Okay," Olivia said, and I snapped open my wings and lept out the window after Nudge. Angel ran after me, while Fang and Nicholas jumped out to join me in the endless sky.

"That way!" Fang called, and we banked to the left. Angel and Nudge followed us on the ground.

"You liked Olivia. You cared," Fang said to me quietly. I looked away. "You hardly know her, Max. And yet you were mothering her. And your not even a mother."

"She's never had a mom," I said quietly. "She deserves one. She's a sweet little girl who's father and big brother has been missing for awhile. She just wants a family and who am I not to help? To deny her?"

Fang caught my eye. His eyes were kind and gentle, not the condescending look I was expecting. He smiled at me and took my hand in his. I smiled back.

"I don't believe the nerve of that kid, William or whatever!" Nicholas seethed.

"Wilder. His name was Wilder," Fang snarled.

"Whatever. That NERVE! I mean, Max is-"

"Right here and functioning. I kinda like what he said," I said, tossing my hair. Then I realized what I had said and blushed furiously. I dropped Fang's hand like it was a hot coal.

"Wha- hazza- no- MAX!" Nicholas spluttered.

"You- wha- me- MAX?!" Fang spluttered for an entirely different reason. I was still a tomato. Oh lord, get me outta here!

"THERE!" Angle shouted, pointing to a building that was indeed on long one story high hall that was incredibly long. It curved around the hill. Nicholas pointed at the main door.

"There," He said, his voice shaky. Probably because of what I said before. I need to get a brain-to-mouth filter, really. I just say what I'm thinking at the moment. Oops.

"We are SO not dropping this," Fang said in a dangerous voice, and I blushed again. Why, universe WHY?! We hit the ground running next to Nudge and Angel and burst through the door. There was a reception desk in the front, and Gives you hell from All American Rejects was playing on some speakers.

"The DAs are here, because we kidnapped one of them and the DAs want Max for some reason!" Nudge gasped. The woman looked up. She was actually a teenager, around 17-18-19? She was Asian, with pretty brown eyes, glasses, and short black hair. She was wearing a black butler shirt and slacks.

"Fang?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. We need help. The DAs and erasers are invading the city!" Fang gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She cried. "Amelia, get in here!"

A small girl around fifteen skidded into the room. She had a purple striped sweater, a. Fall Out Boy VS Apocalipticia VS Evanescence shirt, green fuzzy pants, purple glasses, black combat boots and a blond braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah Rose T.?"

"DAs are infiltrating the city! BPs, now!" (BP=Battle Plans.)

"On it, Rose!" The girl said, and grabbed some blueprints.

"You guys, armor room... No. Whoa. Hold it. What the hell is Fang's OR doing here? Oh, hi Fang!"Amelia said brightly. D

"She just notices this NOW?" I muttered. Fang smirked.

"This is Nicholas the sparkly vampire girl OR. We call him Nickie Poo Dearist, which annoys him to no end, like a circle. Circles are cool. And we kiddnapped him like the wimp he is, because he's a huge wimp. And stupid," Nudge explained.

"I'm going to kill you," Nicholas said, glaring at Nudge.

"I wish you luck with that, Nicholas! I might talk your ears off before then, and then you will die suddenly and tragically because of blood loss as your ears twich on the ground, so-"

"Oh my god. That's NASTY," Angel said, covering her own ears to make sure they didn't fall off. They didn't. Obviously. Igiot.

"Whatever. Nickie, your fighting them. Even if your a DA and might be fighting friends, to bad. Stay in Max's sight at all times, and Maximum, stay in Fang's sight at all time so Nicholas doesn't kill you, as that would be a problem. And Nicholas, stop looking so happy, it's discombobulating," Amelia ordered, and Rose nodded in agreement.

"I'll go over the PAS, okay?" (Public Anouncement System) Rose said, and proceeded to talk into a microphone.

"All children and infants under the age of ten for the exception of Olivia Mendrakes must report and stay in the HALL shelter! I repeat, children and infants under the age of ten for the exception of Olivia Mendrakes must report and stay in the HALL shelter! DAs are in the City, I repeat, DAs are in the City. Grab weapons, grab armor, and engage in fight! Protect the HALL and the children inside, drive the DAs back! GO GO GO, PLAN MEEKA IS IN EFFECT, RUBBER!"

"MEEKA? Rubber?" I asked. "Magnetic Enginereed Electric Killer- (Always). This field is always around the city, but we would never activate it unless something like this would happen. It hasn't before, but we like to be prepared. If you aren't wearing rubber, you get electrucuited. So here you go!" Amelia explained, handing me a pair of shoes with huge rubber soles. She handed some to the others as well, and they hastily put them on.

"MEEKA is now in effect, children to the HALL," Rose said over the microphone again. A flood of kids- no one I knew, duh- entered the building, and Amelia showed them where to go. It was down the hall, down six flights of stairs, through a steel and titanium hall, and into a steel and titanium room. At least, that's what Rose told me. Cool.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"You fight, duh!" Rose answered. "Heres a sword, here's a machine gun, heres the trigger, here's a bulletproof vest, and out you go! Hope your good at street fighting!" Amelia said, handing us the items, and pushed us out the door. We stood on the steps for awhile, eyes wide and blinking.

"Well," I said. "Let's do this thing."

AN: sorry, short chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I have faith in myself now! :) THANK YOU, SHIPITLIKEFEDEX AND ROCKELGRIFFITHS!

So. Review. Or I won't update! And I need at least five (I would like ten, but I degress) all from different people, okays? Okays. Thanks you.

Listen to 'fully alive' by Flyleaf. It's awesome.

Oh, and girl with the grafiti heart (black background, green and blue paint pic): HERE IS A BOX OF COOKIES!

Luv ya, but not in a weird way,

-FireStarRD


	15. All my fault

ShipitlikeFedEx: now your name is the first word!

Lunawolf1423: I AM FINISHING! :) thanks! You made me happy!

Ex-prankmonster:'why thanks you for following! :)

CHAPTER FIFTEEN! We raced outside. There were DAs everywhere!

"Hi yaw! NINJA MODE!" I screamed with a whoop, and proceded to engage them in battle, Maximum Ride style, or course. Some I engaged in the air, snapping their wings, others I raced to meet on the ground. Fang swung his sword at my side, and I took my gun and shot a DA in the wing before he could land on Vamptooth.

"FANG!" I bellowed, "WATCH NICOLAS!"

I jumped into the air from the building we were on, momentarily falling before snapping open my wings and using hyperspeed to propel myself towards Jen and Eric who were holding their own against three erasers. I pointed at an eraser with my gun, and then I shot it's ugly butt shoulder and clamped my hands on its ears, popping it's ear drums. It wailed like a young child before falling to the ground, and I turned to the two.

"Get to the kids. NOW. They need help!" They nodded and ran off.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, dragged me into an alley, and pushed me against the wall. Nicholas.

"Get off of me," I snarled.

"Max, just listen to me!" Nicholas pleaded.

"Then. Let. Go. Of. Me. Sparkle. Boy."

"Persistent, I'll give you that much." Nicholas said, giving me a little bit off room.

"Go die in a hole. With the devil. And the rest of your kind," I snarled.

"Look, come with me. We can escape, be happy!" He pleaded. I gave him a Look.

(Warning lots of swearing in next few sentences)

"What the fuck Nicholas, why the hell would I go with you and why would I be happy about it? What the hell kind of drugs have you been taking, sparkly vampire girl? I knew it, your certabfiliy insane, Nickie. Go to hell" is what I wanted to say, but I didn't.

Instead I said 'you have an unhealthy obsession with kidnapping me. Have you considered going to see a physcatrist?' And sang.

"Circling your, circling your, circling your head

Contemplating everything you ever said

Now I see the truth I got a doubt

A different motive in your eyes

And now I'm out, see you later I see your fantasy

You want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah

Well, now that's over

I see your motives inside

Decisions to hide

[Chorus]

Back off,

I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

I can't give everything away

I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impression's

Got to be your very best

I see you're full of shit and that's alright

That's how you play, I guess you get through

Every night, well, now that's over I see your fantasy

You want to make it a reality paved in gold

See inside, inside of our heads, yeah

Well, now that's over

I see your motives inside

Decisions to hide

[Chorus]

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

Where you belong? (I can't give everything away)

This is not where you belong (I won't give everything away)

I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about I know, I know all about, I know, I know all about

Your motives inside and your decision to hide

[Chorus]

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone

I know that you are wrong

Headstrong, we're headstrong

Back off, I'll take you on

Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong

And this is not where you belong

Where you belong?

This is not where you belong (I can't give everything away)

This is not where you belong (I won't give everything away)

This is not where you belong," I finished. He gave me look of horror, contempt, sadness, pain and anger.

"You'll be mine some day," He spat. "But now you have to be punished."

With that, he opened his wings and launched himself into the sky. I lost him. An eraser lunged at me, and I snapped its arm.

"MMMMMMAAAAAAAXXXXXX!" A voice screamed. Olivia.

Two DAs were circling her. Wilder was a few feet away, also fighting DAs. I ran towards the sweet, petite (RHYME!) girl and quickly shot them with the machine gun. They dropped, blood soaking their feathers.

"Olivia, run to the house and don't let anyone in except for Fang or I! Take Wilder and Alicia-Alice and everyone else!" I said. Olivia nodded, terrified, and ran off, grabbing Wilder.

"Max! Problem! I can't find Nickie!" Fang panted, catching up to me.

"Shocker, neither can I!" I said smartly. (Note the sarcasim)

"Smart a- double S."

"Laungege!"

"English- sarcasim."

"On, shut up, will ya?"

The RAs were winning now, and only twenty or so DAs and Earasers remained.

"Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Ig are down there," Fang explained as he stabbed a DA.

I was shocked that he could be as nonchalant as he was while stabbing someone. You don't see that everyday, folks! None of our attacks, mine anyway, were fatal. I just taught them a lesson.

"Okay, that's by the house, right?" I asked, ducking a Eraser as it went sailing overhead and slammed into a brick wall.

"Yeah," Fang said, shooting a small smile at me.

"Let's go, Vamptooth," I laughed.

We ran down the street, slashing at anything that came at us and leaping over fallen bodies. Soon we reached the house... And froze. The door was open, and Olivia, Alicia-Alice, and Wilder were all screaming.

"Shut up," A voice growled, I couldn't make out who it was. Fang and I bolted forward, just as Nicholas dragged Wilder out into the street, knife at the younger boy's throat.

"Don't. Move." Nicholas seethed. We all froze.

"Well well well. Little Maxie is helpless again. If you had only agreed to come with me, this all could have been avoided," Nicholas said in a singsong voice.

"Nicholas, he's a little BOY. Don't do this. Please, oh god, Nicholas, don't do this, PLEASE. Do you think I could ever love you if you do this?" I pleaded. Fang was rigid with fury.

"But you have to be punished. And if you don't come with me, I'll just keep hurting those you love," He sneered. Wilder cried out as Nicholas yanked his head back. There was a howl.

"Don't you DARE hurt my FAMILY!" Someone screamed, tackling Nicholas. Wilder went sprawling out of the madboys grasp, but the person who had tackled him was locked in a wrestling match.

"I won't EVER let you hurt my family, don't you DARE, you bastard!" The girl- I could tell it was a girl- screeched.

"God dammit!" Nicholas cursed as he grappled with her. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy ran up. They saw what was happening, and Nudge and Iggy grabbed me while Angel and Gazzy held back Fang.

"He still has the knife! He'll kill you too, and then you'll be no help to anyone, anywhere, anytime, anyway!" Nudge cried logically as I strained against them.

"But if we work together we can overpower him! We have to help!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. My eyes flicked to the girl in the doorway.

"Let GO of me, gosh darn it!" Fang shouted angerly.

The girl in the doorway had a blue and gray knit shirt. Blond hair. Blue eyes. it was Olivia.

Which ment the girl fighting was Jen, Emily, Belle, or-

There was another scream, and Nicholas, pulled back. His shirt, his knife, were stained crimson with blood. A limp body lay on the ground, chest barely moving in irregular breath. Brown hair. Glasses. Oversized shirt.

Alicia-Alice.

"NOOOOO!" Fang screamed. Even Nicholas looked shocked.

"I didn't- I wasn't- she wasn't- no one was supposed to die! It was just to scare- No one- she wasn't supposed to!" Nicholas stammered as Fang fell to his knees next to the wounded child. Nicholas turned and threw himself into the air, away from us.

"See? I- told him. I- told him he c-couldn't hurt m-my family," Alicia-Alice gasped.

"Shh, shh, don't try to talk, we can get help," Fang pleaded, taking his shirt and pressing it against the stab wound. Her shirt was stained scarlet with blood, and the stain was getting bigger every second.

"Fang. S-stop being d-dulisinal. You can't- fix me," Alicia-Alice said, body shuddering with each breath she took. We were all staying away. It was just Fang and Alicia-Alice.

"Yes, we can," Fang told her determinedly. Alicia-Alice wheezed a laugh.

"S-s-so stubborn. Put 's-she blinked' on m-my graves-stone, o-okay? A-and pu-publish m-m-my books. And take c-care of them, and the c-c-cat. Pro-promise me, okay?" Alicia-Alice stammered. Fang looked down at her, tears making rivers down his face.

"I promise," He whispered. Alicia-Alice's eyes warmed for a secend.

"S-s-second life, here I come. For F-faded, for Narnia, j-j-just like in all of my books. Oh, a-a-and Dad? Thank you."

With that, her eyes dulled and her head rolled back. Alicia-Alice was dead, her last words thanking the Dad she had hardly known, because he had been thrown to earth because of me.

And It was all my fault.

Nudge covered her mouth with her hand, crying silently, and buried her head in Iggy's shoulder. Angel covered her face in her hands and sobbed while Gazzy hugged her. Even if they hadn't known her that well, it was still a little girl that had just been murdered.

Olivia looked on with grief written all over her face from the doorway. Wilder, still sprawled on the ground, stared with horror at the dead body laying in his older brother's arms.

"Alicia-Alice?" He choked out. "Alicia-Alice?"

She didn't move. Wilder sat up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"Wake up! WAKE UP! C'mon! You were to stubborn to do anything else, you better be to stubborn to die! C'MON! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR DREAMS OF TRAVELING THE WORLD? Of proving ghosts exsist? OF PUBLISHING A FREAKING BOOK? C'mon Alicia-Alice, do it. WAKE. UUUUUUP!" The hysterical boy screamed. Fang pulled him away from his dead sister.

"Wilder. Leave her. She's dead. She's DEAD, Wilder. Dead dead dead dead dead." Fang said.

"Stop it, Fang!" I cried, dismayed.

"Deader then a doorknob, deader then a ghost, deader then her stupid books, deader then-"

"FANG, STOP IT!" I shouted. Fang stopped.

"But she can't be dead!" Wilder whimpered.q

"Why can't she be dead? Why can't she?" Fang asked him bitterly. Wilder looked up at his brother.

"Because I didn't get to say good bye."

My heart broke right then. I felt awful. This was all my fault. I needed to fix it.

"We're going home. Get the others," I said hoarsely to Olivia.

"But we ARE home," She sniffled, confused. I set my jaw.

"Not this home. Your coming home with us, Livvie. All of you."

DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!

We had been flying like two hours, and we were all exhausted. Emotionally and Physicaly. We landed outside of my house. Fang had carried her body the entire way, and the rest of us had flown the chariot. Nudge was silent the entire time, and I was worried about her.

"Max? Honey, what's going-" My Mum said before she say Alicia-Alice's body.

"Oh heaven above," she said, hand over her mouth. I didn't realize the irony until later, when I cried at the life Nicholas had wasted.

I looked at her, and I think she saw something in my eyes. Something changed.

"Mum, please. Just don't- don't ask," I said, sounding hollow. She nodded, and averted her eyes.

"I'll tell Ella to stay away," She murmmered and hurried inside. We stood there, in the dark for awhile. Gazzy grabbed a shovel and propped it against the house wall. We were burying her tomarrow. We had even brought her cat with us, to care of her, like Alicia-Alice had requested. I settled everyone in my the living room, the guest room, and mum and Ella's room, as they were sleeping at Fang and Iggy's house tonight. Jen And Eric were also in Iggy and Fang's house.

I finialy trudged to my room, only to find Fang sitting on the edge of my bed, holding on of her frayed, falling apart notebooks full of weird and random notes and stories she had written, all full of personal jokes.

"I used to call her double A battery (AA)," He said quietly, "Because she was always full of annoying energy and both names started with A."

He looked up at me, and I saw the grief in his eyes.

"Max..." He whispered. "It hurts."

I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, just sitting there, holding him, and rocking slowly.

"I know," I whispered. "I know."

And we stayed that way, all night. We fell asleep like that.

AN: wow. I feel awful. The song was 'headstrong' by Trapt. I'm sorry, but I had to have SOMEONE die, and it sure wasn't going to be anyone else other then Alicia-Alice. Sorry!

... So. Double A battery is based off me, and the other guys are all REALLY good friends, and I didn't want to kill THEM, so yeah.

Well. I'm not planning on dying THAT way anytime soon! :) (killing Nicholas that way though... Hm, sounds fun...)

Oh, and I wrote a creepypasta Maximum Ride style! Its a little weird, but whateves. So, check it out! It's called Paranoia. Review it, I need to know what I did wrong! So, you know the drill!

LOVE YA BUT NOT IN A WEIRD WAY!

Fire*


	16. Rainbow tiles with twister on top

MAXIMAXXMAXIMUM I MISSED YOU!

Fedex- I know. So, what the hell is up with the dying?

Answer: I had to make Nicholas even more of a A hole then he was, except on a gigantor scale. And to do that I had to have someone die. Every other charecter was either one of my friends or a flock member except for double A, which was based off of me. I didn't, and still don't, want to kill the flock or my friends, Therefore, she was the only one able to die. Wait, does that make that suicide in a way? I hope not...

THE CHAPTER!:

Fang stood high above me, a knife in hand.

"Sebastian, you don't have to do this!" I cried from the cliff ledge I was balanced on, my white dress swirling around my legs. Fang looked down at me.

"Maximum, I'm so sorry. He's... Taking the control..."

"Fang, you can do it. Your YOU, SOMEWHERE, I KNOW IT!" I screamed, tears running down my face. His face distorted, and he fell to his knees. Jeb appeared next to him as I hauled myself up.

"Get away from him, Jeb," I growled. Jeb smiled creepily.

"It's not a HIM, Maximum, it's a THEM."

"He's in there somewhere, he's not that... Thing. He's still my Sebastian, my FANG."

"Oh Maximum," Jeb sighed and ignored Fang as he coughed up blood bent on his knees next to him "He was never yours to begin with." And with that, he lunged at me with a knife.

And THEN I woke up, still hugging Fang.

Well, what in the name of toilet seats just happened? Who the freak was Sebastian? Habahaba wha? Iggy stood in the doorway, looking tired and weary.

"The funeral is in an hour," He said gravely. I nodded stiffly, and shook Fang awake as Iggy turned and left.

"Fang? Fang?" I asked gently, lightly shaking his shoulder. He blinked groggily.

"Huh- oh. Max," Fang said, sounding defeated. "Don't take this in a bad way, but I wish you wernt the one waking me up right now."

"What other way am I supposed to take that in? And what does that mean?" I snapped.

"A) that it would mean Alicia-Alice was still alive because I would most likely wake up to her screaming about kittens attacking with a robot lama and other sub plots, and B) it would mean I could punch whosever waking me up," Fang explained.

"Well, wake up. Her funeral is in an hour, and I was thinking you could read one of her stories," I said, getting up and starting to brush my hair.

"Do I have to go?" Fang asked, eyes shining with tears.

"Fang," I said, turning and taking his hands in mine, "Of course you have to go to her funeral, you dumbass. She was your sister, she loved you, and vice versa. You have to go."

"But that would be like admitting she was dead. I just want to believe that she's going to walk through that door any second screaming about how she's going to kill Scorpion Boy in a fit of rage," Fang said almost silently. I wrinkled my nose.

"Scorpion boy? Who's that?"

"One of her villains that she hated with a passion. She kept trying to kill him off, but Jen loved his attitude and wouldn't allow his death. They nearly came to blows over that kid, even if he didn't exsist. It was funny as hell. I nearly had an apocalyptic fit every time they fought."

"I would have liked her, I think. If she was that weird." I mused.

"That weird and weirder."

"Like Jen?" (AN: I love Jen, they're just jokin around, kiddies)

"Weirder."

"How is that possible?"

"I honestly don't know," Fang sighed. He flopped on my bed. "I just want everything to go back to normal, Max."

I sighed and went back to brushing my hair. It got caught in a knot, and I yanked it through, almost crying out at the pain.

'I deserve this' I thought, 'It's my fault she's dead.'

So instead, I just bit my lip and kept brushing. Fang took the brush from me and gently began to brush my hair and undo the knots.

"Idiot. Your going to hurt yourself," Fang muttered.

'Thats the point,' I thought.

"Your so overprotective," I complained.

"Get used to it, girlie," Fang laughed as I pouted.

"Boyie."

"Doesn't have the same ring to it."

"For once, your right."

"What do you mean? I'm always right!"

"And that's why you got a C on the last day of school, AKA the day I totally owned Lissa."

"Yup, the teachers didn't think it was fair I was so awesome."

"Yeah, of course."

"I'm glad you agree."

Fang finished, and we grouped downstairs. Ryan, Luke and James were apparently in the shed, nailing together a coffin. Olivia came up to me, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I miss her," She whispered.

"I know honey. I know."

TIMESKIP I'M STILL SO SORRY YOU CAN KILL ME LATER FOR KILLING DOUBLE A! :(

We were at the lake. We were on a concrete platform that had been there forever. The lake was in a secluded place in the woods, by the river, but almost nobody knew about it, except for people in Fang and I's families. We had buried her right next to the platform.

"We brought chalk. She loved colors, and drawing and writing, so I thought we could just draw and write things on the concrete," Emily said, and Belle nodded.

"I brought paint, too," Belle added, swinging a yoyo. I grabbed some paint, and took a square to myself. I striped it rainbow, and quickly did it to some adjoining squares so it went the width of the platform.

I painted in the stilloettes of all of us-

Jen, jumping up, wings spread, hands in peace/victory signs. Nudge, in a fashion pose, hand on hip, other hand in the air, leg jutted out. Iggy, with a flamethrower. Ryan with matches, like he had asked for. Luke, stealing something from Angels purse while she smacked high five with Gazzy, who, yes, had a cloud of gray paint around him. Emily and Belle, swinging hands and playing with Yoyos. Eric, arm around Jen and with his pinky and index finger up in the rock hand symbol on his free hand. Wilder, playing some video game (Megaman). James, yanking on Ryan's arm, feet in a defensive stance. Olivia, riding on my shoulders while I held hands with Fang, who was laughing. Everyone who had wings wings were open.

Over the top of the mural, I wrote 'Once opon a forever, there was us'. Then I took a small brush and painted in our names under each person in super small black letters.

Then I drew Alicia-Alice's stiloete in another square, holding a book. Out of the book poured a thousand things- a huge beanstalk, a quote 'expect weird things if your from a strang family', a cat with one of those weird mustache-orange-nose-spy-glasses, a skelten key, a Nerf bat.

Everyone else started adding. A Yoyo there, a superhero there, a neon rollor skate in the corner. Soon, almost all of it had been filled that way. The last two were filled by this:

HURT MY FAMILY, I HURT YOU.

A picture of a double A battery... And... This, for her fondness of weird and long words:

RAXACORICOFALLAPATOROUIS

PUGNACIOUS

Supercalafragalisticexpealadosious

Machiavellianism

Hypervitaminosis

Gedankenexperiment

Triskaidekaphobia

Hemidemisemiquaver

Prestidigitation

Plenipotentiary

Buckminsterfullerene

Quattuordecillion

Tintinnabulation

hippopotomonstrosesquipedalian honorificabilitudinitatibus Methionylglutaminylarginyltyrosylglutamyl...serine Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis

(These are all real words, I swear. Freaky as crud the last one, though.)

Fang said a few words, I can't repeat them, otherwise I'll start bawling again. I didn't even know this kid! Stupid Fang and his poeticness... Even if that's not a word... Even though it should be...

Wilder said goodbye finialy. I started sobbing at that. I mean, little kid saying bye to his ten year old sister? You would be bawling too, admit it.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER FUNERAL WHEN THEY ARE ALL HOME!

"Alicia-Alice would have wanted us to be happy and non-sad. Play weird games," James spoke up. Luke nodded, slipping something from Gazzy's back pocket.

"Give it," I said. Luke scowled good nataruly and handed over a quarter. I handed it to the befuddled Gazzy's.

"Come on, let's play twister," I said. There was cheers.

"Yay!" (Ryan.)

"I love that game!" (Amelia- she came for the funeral)

"Yeah! WHOOT!" (Eric)

"YESSSSSS HELL YEAH!" (Jen)

"Okay." (Olivia)

"I hope I don't fart in your guys's face's." (Gazzy's, duh)

"EW GAZZY DON'T YOU DARE!" (Angel)

"Like, OMG, I love twister! It's so much fun! Even though Im not that good at gymnastics and aren't that flexible, it's SUCH A FUN GAME! I really ...[blah blah blah long ramble] I think Alicia-Alice would have likes this game... Reminds me of birthdays... Remember when Max shoved a cupcake on Fang's hair and said 'yay he's finialy wearing something other then black' and we had a cupcake fight... Yeah, okay, that sounds like fun!" (Nudge)

"Are bombs included?" (Iggy and Ryan)

"It's a weird game, that's for sure!" (James)

"Sure." (Fang, boy of many words)

"Okay Max. Sounds good." (Wilder)

"OKAY I'LL GRAB THE GAME!" (Me, trying to regain order)

"I'll beat you!" Fang muttered to me.

"Okay, that's it, THIS IS WAR!" (Name the band, people!) We got the board set up, and Olivia decided to spin the spinner.

"Red, left foot!" She called out.

"Green, right hand!"

"Blue, left hand!"

"Yellow, right foot!"

"Yellow, right hand!"

"Green, left foot"

"Red, left foot... And your left foot is already there, so never mind..."

"Yellow, left hand... WHAT THE FREAK IS UP WITH THE SPINNER AND YELLOW?!"

Soon, we were all twisted up, and Fang was somehow above me. WHAT? When did this happen? I WILL WIN!

"Blue, left foot!" Olivia called out.

Fang fell on top of me, causing me to fall.

"Fang!" I groaned. "Ow. I won, you fell first!"

"You hit the ground first," Fang smirked.

"Because you fell on top of me, dufus!" I said, shoving him off.

"Not my fault, you got in the way with my dance with gravity," Fang laughed.

"My eyes! Stop flirting, the scar tissue of my eyes... It will never heal!" Iggy screamed.

"SHUT UP, BLIND BOY THATS NOT BLIND ANYMORE!" I shouted back.

"Shut it, Iggy!" Fang yelled.

"Fang lost!" Olivia said gleefully. I smirked.

"Told ya so, Vamptooth!" I boasted. He smacked my arm lightly.

"Shut it, Maxie."

"KARATE CHOP!"

"OW! MAX I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AHHHHHH!"

TIMESKIP TO LATER THAT NIGHT!

We had just put everyone to bed, and read the younger kids a few kids books we had lying around. Now Fang and I were lounging around in my room, just playing Mario Cart and being annoying.

"Max?" Fang asked.

"Yeah- wait, Fang!" I whined as he shut off the game.

"Max, can I tell you something?" Fang asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah, of course Fang," I said, confused. He took a deep breath.

"Max, that's not my name. My real name is... Sebastian. I was wondering if you could call me that- but only when we're alone. I don't want the others to know."

My heart stopped. Sebastian? That was what I had called him in the dream! What was going on? How had I known that?

"Fang- er, Sebastian," I asked, started to hyperventilate, "Who else knows?"

"Jeb. That's it."

"What exactly does he do?"

"He does stuff with ORs and different kinds of blood. Why?"

Everything was starting to blur. I stumbled to my feet, and almost fell, but Fang caught me. I was so dizzy. What was going on...? So... Tired...

"Max? Max? Maximum? Maximum!" Fang cried, shaking me. "Wake up!"

And everything went black. The last thing I heard was "IGGY, GET THE OTHERS! WE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE HALL, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MAX! IT'S HER OR!"

AN: cliffie! Okay, the next chapie is better. I'm still sorry, but I had to kill double A... No more deaths... Until the final battle, I think.

Luv ya but not in a weird way,

-Fire*!

PS: I'll make another story with Fang and he others reading Alicia-Alice's stories. Or do you want me to do that in this story, like at the end or just a few random chapters? Review and tell me! ^_^


	17. ORs, demons, and JEB Gremmers bad

FedEx: yep, I is calling you FedEx for short now. And Sebastian was partially from that, and black butler. But i just LUUUUUV that name. you is FedEx now. A lot easier to type, agreement? I is no goods at gremmers or speelings.

Rockelgriffiths: WERE THE FREECK HAVE YOU BEN? I MISSES U!

Chapter... 17!

I awoke in a hospital room. There was a curtain separating me from the rest of the room, but I could hear someone talking. Ther was someone on a bed opisite of me, but I couldn't see them. I gasped as a pain like no other engulfed me. I was on fire. Fire. FIRE. Red orange yellow gold slightly blue FIRE. F-I-R-E. Fire. Fffffffffff-iiiiiieeeee-eeeeeerrrrrrrrr. This was worse then when my wings had grown in!

"She's awake!" Someone said.

"Sedate her!" Another chimed in. Everything went blurry, and I saw the outline of a person opening the curtain and walking towards me. There was a prinprick in my arm.

"Go to sleep, Max. And don't wake up until it's over," The voice said. A mans voice. A famliar voice. And everything went black, once again.

...Tmie sikp

"..."

"..."

"Tick tock, tick tock, ti-"

SMASH!

"Wilder, why the hell did you smash that clock?!"

"Because it was annoying me, Luke!"

"..."

"..."

"God dammit, the waitings killing me!"

"Jen! NOT A GOOD TIME FOR PUNS!"

"I didn't mean it to be a pun, Eric! SoRRY!"

"Enough with the sass, Jen."

"Shut it, Pyro boy the first. AKA Ryan."

"You say that like its a bad thing."

"Where's Nudge?"

"I don't know where your girlfriend is, Iggy."

"GAZZY!"

"Are you denying it? Wait till Nudge hears that, she'll be heart broken!"

"Angel! Stop doing the twin ganging up on me thing!"

"There she is."

"Thanks Emily!"

"How is she Nudge? What did the doctor say? Hello, Nudge? Stop oggoling at Iggy and look at me, James!"

"OMG I talked to the doctor and he said that he didn't know what was wrong with Fang, but he would do some blood tests and crap like that, and then he gave Fang some black medicine. Why do you think he passed out? Oh, and Max is okay. The problem will be explaining what's going on when she wakes up. Like, OMG the doctor was so weird. He was the only doctor at the hospital. Even if this is Temple of the Angels, or I'm going to call it TA now, or at, as in the musical note or ta-ta, as in goodbye. Anyway, I'm like 'yo, Doc, what's your name?' after I asked the stuff I needed to ask, and he's like 'Jeb.' So I'm like 'what does it stand for, cause everything stands for something here?' And he just looked at me weird and was like, 'Jeb. Just Jeb.' Weird, right?"

"Wait, did you say Jeb? And blood?"

"Yes, I did Jen! Wait, what's wrong? Why do you look so panicked? Panic reminds me of-"

"Quick, grab Max!"

"And Fang! Don't forget him, Emily!"

"We need to get out of here!"

"Sorry kids, it's a little to late for that."

"Hey, that's the doc-"

"Get away from them, Jeb."

"How cute, Belle. Try to save your family."

"Hurt my family, I hurt you."

"Angel, grab them!"

"Okay Luke!"

"Too late, kiddies."

"What are you do-"

BANG!

And everything is black again.

...Teim sikp

"Maxine? Maxine? Wake up, Maxine."

Damn, that voice was annoying. I cracked open an eye. Jeb stood above me. I sat bolted upright, cringing as I did so, because I was still sore, and held up a fist.

"Stay away from me, Jerk Extrordinair Bastard!" I snarled. Jeb chuckled.

"But Maxine-"

"THAT. IS. NOT. MY. NAME."

"It isn't?"

"No, it's Maximum. Maximum Ride," I said wearily.

"Were your parents on crack when they named you?" He asked incredulously.

"MAX FU!" I shouted, and chopped his head. Suddenly a song entered my head.

"The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back

You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight

The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events"

"Ow goddammit! Don't you want me to tell you what happened to your beloved Fang?" He shouted. My blood turned to ice.

"What did you DO to him?!" I cried, leaping from the cot. Jeb smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course I do, Bastard!"

"First, I'll explain what I did to you. Basically, when I turned you into a 1FA, I forgot all angels have an opposite. Normally, when a Fallen Angel or Angel is born there is twins. You were the one exception, because you wernt born an FA. So your body started to shut down. Luckily, since Ari's OR had dies a few years back, I was able to twist it so YOU were his OR and vice versa. Weird how that worked..."

I shivered. This was awfull! I hated him, and he was my OR? WTH?

"Normaly ORs have to be the same gender, but once again, you were the only exception, Max," Jeb added. "Your all better now, though."

"Show me Fang," I commanded.

"Then let's go. Oh, and your friends are down there," He said, and gestured faintly down a hall. I gritted my teeth and followed, I needed to know what he done to Fang. "In here," He said, and opened a door. Fang was sitting calmly at a table, looking up at the door. He was looking straight into my eyes. It was creepy as hell. He smirked when he saw me looking back. I turned to Jeb.

"I thought you had done something. He seems fine," I growled. Jeb smiled.

"Well, you see Max, that's where your wrong. That's not just Sebastian you see, that's also Nicholas... And a demon."

"What?" I gasped. Fang just sat there looking at me with that annoying smirk on his face. Jeb looked smug.

"I merged Nicholas and your dear Sebastian together, along with demons blood. So now, it's not Sebastian, it's Nichobastianon. Nicholas Sebastian Demon. I call him Chaos, sometimes. Mostly I call him Nico. Did Nickie ever tell you, his real name is Nico?" Jeb smiled cruelly. I stared at Fang in horror.

"Fang? FANG?" I asked, panicked. Jeb waved a hand dismissively.

"Do what ever you want to do with her, okay Nico?" Jeb said, and Fang grinned evilly.

"Trust me, I will," He purred. I shivered, this wasn't the Fang I knew, this was an imposter. An imposter I tell you, IMPOSTER!

"Good. I'll go work on the other subjects," Jeb said, and walked out. As soon as he left, Fang- er, Nico, advanced towards me. I stumbled backwards, and hit the wall. Nico non- Fang chuckled.

"Poor Maxie, my little Damsel in distress," Nico laughed. I started seeing red. I went to punch him, but when my hand shot out, he dodged with incredible sped and caught me wrist. He went so fast I didn't see him!

"No no Max. Don't be disagreeable," Fang purred. I gritted my teeth and tried to wrench my arm free, but his grip was like iron.

"Fang, I know your in there, somewhere. You know what your doing is wrong. Now stop it!" I yelled, looking him in the eyes. His eyes flickered, and I knew I was getting somewhere.

"Fang. Sebastian. I know your in there, and I love you. Do you understand me?" I asked him. His red eyes turned brown again, for a split second. He started to sing. I don't know why, but he did. And the song scared me.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
And we believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

his eyes flickered red before they turned black. Shit. Nicholas.

"Oh, that's good Maxie," He breathed, "Because-"

I kicked him where It counts before he could finish. When his grip lessened, I wrenched my arm away and bolted out the door, slamming it shut behind me. I ran down the hall, and opened the door where the others were.

"THAT WAY!" I shouted, pointing, as they rushed past me, "GO GO GO GO GO!"

We would save Fang later. Right now, my priority were the kids. Olivia fell, and I swooped down and grabbed her, yanking her to her feet as I ran. We burst through the front door, and we lept into the sky, the older kids grabbing Iggy, Gazzy, Angel and Nudge's hands to carry them.

'I'll come back for you, Fang' I promised to myself, 'Even if it kills me, I'll save you. I love you.'

AN: DUNT DUNT DUNT! I need ten reviews before I post another chapter. Do it. First song-

camisado, buy Panic! At the disco

Second song- animal I have become, three days grace.

Luv ya but not in a weird way (DO I HAVE TO SPECIFY EVERY TIME?)

Fire*


	18. Please don't kill me Maxx!

THIRD PERSON POV, AT NICO AND JEB'S PLACE

"The secret side of me,  
I'll never let you see.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
So stay away from me,  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

It's scratchin' on the walls,  
In the closet, in the halls.  
It comes awake and I can't control it.  
Hidin' under the bed,  
In my body, in my head.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

My secret side I keep,  
Hid under lock and key.  
I keep it caged but I can't control it.  
Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down.  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

It's hidin in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me,  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart.

No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me.  
Stop this monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I hate what I've become,  
The nightmare's just begun.  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.

I'm gonna lose control,  
It's something radical,  
I must confess that I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.

I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster.  
I, I feel like a monster."

Nico sang. It was one of the traits that had once been Fang's. Singing." And singing well.

"Nico? Max... She escaped. And you wanted her, correct?" Jeb asked, walking into his room. Nico's eyes narrowed at the man.

"You LET Max ESCAPE?" He asked icily. Jeb flinched.

"Yes. I have."

"Well then, I'll have to go and fetch her then," Nico said with a grim smile.

"And then- will you help me take over? Take over the world?" Jeb asked. Nico nodded.

"Ues Jeb. Once I have that girl, MY girl... I'll help you take over the world."

AN: sorry, I just wanted a chapter so you could understand why Jeb had done what he did and is doing. And I'm busy, I'll most likely update tomarrow. And MAXIMAXXMAXIMUM, I don't hate you, I...

luv ya but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	19. The freak out note and runaway

Kittie- the all girl band. AMAZING TO DA MAX! (No pun intended)

We decided to go home. The one at Temple of the Angels, that is. Jen and I would go to the HALL, while Ig and Eric watched the others.

I was kinda freaking out... To put it gently.

"He's evil. My best friend is evil. By boyfriend is evil. Fang is evil. FANG is EVIL!" I freaked.

"Fang isn't evil, the demon blood in him and his OR are evil. There's a definite difference," Eric said for about the fifth time.

"And FANG and the freaking DEMON and NICO/NICHOLAS are the SAME FLIPPIN PERSON right now!" I shouted. I took a deep breath.

"You didn't see him guys- It wasn't the Fang we knew. It was... Something else."

"aaaaaaaaa," Olivia yawned.

"Let's go to bed," Jen suggested.

"Yeah. Can Em and I make yoyos tomarrow?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. But right now, lets go to SLEEP!" Luke said, climbing the stairs.

"I'm gonna stay in Alicia-Alice's room. Since she doesn't need it anymore," Wilder said quetly, pulling on my hand to get my attention. My stomach clenched- it was my fault she didn't need it anymore.

"Okay kid," I said, and he climbed the stairs.

"We have our own rooms. Since he's not going to be in his room, you can have his old room," Eric offered.

"Just don't touch the Legos!" Jen added.

"I don't play with kids toys," I deadpanned. Eric and Jen glared at me.

"Legos are NOT a kids toy. They are a fundamental tool used for architecture that helps people with their spacial reasoning skills," Eric said dangrously.

"WHAT did you say?" Jen growled. I backed towards the stairs.

"Um, nothing?" I asked. "Nudge? Iggy? Creepy twins? Get out and the kitchen and help me?"

"DESERVE IT!" Iggy shouted. I turned and ran upstairs, locking the door.

"We need to tell the HALL," Ryan's voice could be heared saying.

"Yeah. Luke, go tell them, will ya?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, sure."

There was a sigh.

"If he's not helped soon... He could stay that way forever."

Jen's voice was thick with tears.

"It'll be okay, Jen. I promise, okay?" Eric told the crying girl.

There was silence, and the sound of Jen walking up the stairs.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Eric," She whispered.

And only I heard her.

i was shocked. STAY THAT WAY FOREVER? No friggin way! I was NOT going to let that happen!

i thought it over. Jen and Eric, not to mention Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. So, the only option?

Leave a note that would terrify them and then make them want to kill me.

Here it was:

Yo, friends and fiends, boys and girls and those not sure or in between or other,

I've gone to go save Fang. Suck it up, kiddies. You can't stop me. I HAVE A HEAD START, NA NA NA BOO BOO.

Love, or hate, whatever,

Max.

There. That was a good freak out note. I liked it. I left it on the nightstand next to a stray Lego and opened the window.

"Sorry guys," I said to thin air, "But I HAVE TO DO THIS!"

l leapt into the air, wings snapping open. The air felt good on my dark wings.

I flew to the hospital I had last seen Fang at. I crouched on a window sill and caught my breath. A sudden movement made me duck into the shawdows. Throught the window, I saw Fang and Jeb enter. The window was slightly open, so I could hear them.

"I'll help you, as soon as I have... Her," Nico said with a seriously messed up smile. What was WRONG with this kid? Don't answer that.

"Yes, well. It looks like you'll be helping me now then," Jeb said with a smug look in his evil little blue eyes of doom and death.

"Yes," A voice breathed in my ear, "It seems I will."

i whirled around. NICO WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME WHAT THE HELL HE WAS IN THE ROOM A SPLIT MILLOSECOND AGO WHAT THE HELL?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed oh so coherently. "You- TELEPORTATION? What the frick, sci fi kid?"

Nico grabbed me and pushed open the window, shoving me in.

"Oi- LEMME GO! I'm pretty sure you have OKD," O huffed once he realesed me.

"That's OCD," Jeb corrected.

"No, Obsesive Kidnapping Disorder. OKD," I corrected his correction. He scowled. I scowled back. Nico grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Have you ever heard of fucking PERSONAL SPACE? Let me go! Sebastian, when you are uspossessed I'm smacking you!" I bellowed. I wasn't putting up a fight because I needed to stay close so I could save him when Jeb wasn't watching.

"Yes Maxie. I don't like it though," Nico smirked. I elbowed him in the gut. He didn't react.

"What do you WANT?" I said, no doubt sound exahasperated. Jeb smiled.

"To take over the world, of course. And with Nico here, the ritual is possible. He refused to go along with the ritual without you, but now that your here..." Jeb said, sounding insane.

"What ritual? What? Fa- Sebastian, what's going on?" I asked, a chill running down my spine.

"There is a ritual that calls for a young 2FA, fused with his OR and a lesser or greater demon, that was born under the full moon to call forth the dead and dance with the spirits. This must be done on the full moon. When this is completed, the army o. Spirits will do whatever the 2FA/OR/Demon says... and they will succeed, even if it is an impossible task. And Nico here has agreed to tell the army whatever I tell him, as long as your with him," Jeb explained. My blood turned to ice.

Coming here was a mistake after all. And no one could help me. I. Am. Such. An. Idiot!

"Why me?" I asked. Jeb snorted.

"Because he loves you."

Well. Butter my arm and call me shark bait or zombie food. This was awkward. I turned my icy gaze upon Fang. I had never told anyone I could scream, but they were about to find out.

" You've got me shaking from the way you're talking

My heart is breaking but there's no use crying  
What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Sticks and stones could break my bones  
But anything you say will only fuel my lungs

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death.

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my ears

You could be the corpse and I could be the killer  
If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner  
You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer  
Everything you say is like music to my, music to my ears

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up.

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death  
(Before an audience)

Failure find me  
To tie me up now  
'Cause I'm as bad, as bad as it gets  
Failure find me  
To hang me up now  
By my neck cause I'm a fate worse than death

What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes  
If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be loved  
You pollute the room with a filthy tongue  
Watch me choke it down so I can

Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck  
Before an audience of death"

(Sarcasm by get scared)

"You never told me you could scream," Nico said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well Sebastian-Fang-Nicholas-Nico-Demon... God this is confusing! You don't know everything about me at all," I said with a huff.

"Always a song for every occasion," Jeb said snottily. Nico grinned creepily. Ya know, every timei say he grinned, just assume it was creepily.

"Well, this song fits better," He said, and started dancing with me. I tried to get away,but his grip was iron. STUPIDIRON MAN, I CURSE YOU!

"Where the band never sleeps  
The dead waltz through the streets  
And I'm slowly falling  
There's a voice in my head  
Whispering softly it says  
"Join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead!"

Where the band never sleeps  
The dead waltz through the streets  
And I'm slowly falling  
There's a voice in my head  
Whispering softly it says  
"Join me, dance, dance, dance, dance with the dead!"

Whisper me a miracle  
Or think of something logical  
It's all too hard to deal  
And if I die before I wake  
I pray the Lord my soul to take  
And if there's none, oh well.

Where the band never sleeps  
The dead waltz through the streets  
And I'm slowly falling  
There's a voice in my head  
Whispering softly it says  
"Join me, dance, dance, dance, dance with the dead!"

You're screaming out a melody  
You're ignorant but still you scream  
You've given up on hell  
And if I die before I wake  
I pray the Lord my soul to take  
And if there's none, oh well

Where the band never sleeps  
The dead waltz through the streets  
And I'm slowly falling  
There's a voice in my head  
Whispering softly it says  
"Join me, dance, dance, dance with the dead!""

I gave them a muinite.

"Hellos to the no," I deadpanned, "I am NOT dancing with your dead sister,that's just plain WRONG, Kids."

Jeb closed his eyes and I'm guessing tried to look deep down for patience.

"Bring her to Anna," He said.

"THIS, should be fun," Nico chuckled, and dragged me kicking and screaming profanities at him down the hall.

THE POV THAT SHOWS LUKE, NUDGE, JEN, ECT. BUT NOT FROM THEIR EYES.

"OMG GUYS MAX RAN AWAY TO GO SAVE FANG THATS KIND OF SWEET BUT I AM STILL MAD BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR HELP BUT WHATEVER MAXIMUM RIDE RAN AWAY AND LEFT US A FREAKING NOTE OMG I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Nudge screamed.

"WHAT?! We need tell the HALL, NOW!" Jen shouted.

(five minutes later...)

"Amelia! Luke! Maximum flipp'in Ride went superhero girl on us and went to save Fang- AH! Why is ARI here?" Eric yelled, skidding up to the front desk.

"This is Charlie, Ari's OR," Amelia said, sounding confused. "What's this about Max?"

"But Max is Ari's OR! Jeb told us! Ari's OR died!" Gazzy cried.

"No, this is Charlie, I'd prove it but it takes to long," Rose told them.

"What's this about Max?" Amelia said again.

"But why would Jeb lie? Unless..." Angel said, it dawning on her. Iggy nodded grimly.

"Max isn't the only Max around. She has an OR."


	20. Meeting Anna- the ceremonies tomorrow!

"Anna, you need to fix her up," Nico said, and shoved me roughly into a room. I fell onto my hands and knees like the smooth person I am and scraped my hands and knees. Well, ow.

"EXCUSE me, I do NOT need fixing you butt trumpet!" I huffed. Nico chuckled.

"Really Maxine, you could think of better insults. I know, I've heard them."

I started to see red.

"My. Name. Is. Not. Max. Ine." I seethed.

"Are you sure? I mean, Max HAS to be short for Maxi-"

"THAT IS IT!" I shouted, and lept at him. I took him by surprise and shoved him to the ground.

"Karma, is a B-Boat," I said, cutting back on a swear word. A teenage girl entered. She seemed about seventeen, with large black glasses, gray eyes, and short blond brown hair. A name tag with the name ANNA on it declared her name.

"What do ya want me to do NOW?" Anna whined. "I'm already blacksmithing (THATS NOT A WORD, GGGGGRRRRRRR!) the ceremonial dagger your cutting yourself with. Wow, that sounded really emo."

"Yeah, it did," I told her witheringly. She smiled at me, but it wasn't exactly a nice smile.

"So, Nickio, what do ya want me to do?" She asked. Nico smirked and got to his feet. Okay, so he's always smirking.

"Fix her up for the ceremony, Anna. Make sure it looks good," He said. I glared and tried to smack him, but he dodged.

"I already told you, I'm not going to be in that damn ceremony and dance with the dead- wait, THE DAGGER YOUR GOING TO USE TO CUT YOURSELF? YOU NEVER TOLD THERE WAS BLOOD INVOLVED!" I screeched.

"Well duh, of course there is. We have to give some blood to the dead, so we cut our hand. Geez, that really DOES sound emo!" Nico mused.

"No no no no no. You are not going to harm Sebastian-Fang somewhere in there- you- gods in Olympus this is confusing!" I shouted. Nico rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard, Maxie."

"DONT. CALL. ME. F(beeeeeeeep)ING MAXIE. THAT IS NOT MY(beeeeeeeeeep beeeep beep) YOU (beep beep beep beep beep.)"

"God Max! Laungege!" Anna said.

"English," I growled. Anna looked over at Nico.

"Even though I don't like her because she's more work, I kinda like this girl," Anna said.

"Oh, that just makes my day!" I said sarcasticly. Anna laughed. Her laugh was deeP sounding.

"Well, shoo Nickio," Anna said, and shoved him out of the room. I highfi ed her after she locked the door.

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome, I can push him around and beat him up and he cant so anything 'cause if he does I won't finish making the dagger," Anna said with a bow.

"And modest, to!" I said.

"Oh, but of course!"

Anna stood me up on a pedestal and took my measurements. Then she grabbed some white cotton fabric and some needles, and a sewing machine, and began to sew.

"So, Anna, how'd they get you to work for them?" I asked, sitting backwards on a chair. "And whens the ceremony?"

"They kiddnapped me and told me the offer. I refused. They threatened my family. Then I agreed. I found out a few weeks later they died anyway of some virus. The ceremony is in, like, two days."

My mouth dropped open.

"Oah my god!" I exclaimed.

"What? My family, or the time?" Anna asked.

"Both!"

"Yeah," She said, staring at the machine. "Yeah."

TIMESKIP!

"Wow," I said, staring at the dress Ana was holding out. "Wow."

"Is that all you can say Max? Try it on!" Anna said impatiently. I did as she said and slipped it over my head. The bodice was limp on me and slightly baggy, but I think it was ment to me like that. Then it bunched and went skinnier at the waist and was flowy at the skirt, which reached my ankles.

"I'm wearing sneakers," I told laughed.

"Wouldn't expect any different," She said. Nico stormed into the room.

"Is she ready?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" Anna said. Nico grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Finish the dagger, NOW," Nico growled at Anna, dragging me down the hall. "There's been a change of plans. The ceremony's been rescheduled."

"To when?" I asked.

"Tonight. We need to do it tonight."

"What? Why?" I cried in horror. Nico looked at my grimly, and I had to remind myself this wasn't Fang- er, Sebastian.

"There's an army at the gates. An army of RAs."

AN: this is a short chapters, but the next few will make up for it! There's only going to be a few chapters left guys. Sorry! I'm already making a sequel, you might have seen it. It's called Alicia-Alice's notebook, and she comes back as a vengeful ghost and Fang has to kill her... Again.

I have some other ideas for fanfictions. Vote!

1: the dancing assassin. Fang is an assassin and a prince, and at a ball he sees another assassin who can turn into a hawk. He finds out about a secret organization, and finds out many of the people he knows are Kindi, a kind of shapeshifter. Does he join Max, or fight her to save his friends, even though they are evil? Fangs POV

2: unspoken words- everyone has pain. A fool hides it in his eyes, the wise hide it in their smile. Max is getting abused, and she doesn't tell. Fang, a bully, accidentally sees her father beat her through a window. Does he help? Max POV

3: The maple tree's song. Fang walks home from school everyday. And everyday, he hears a girl singing from the tree. He decides to find her, and walks deeper into the park. He finds a girl, covered in bruises and cuts. She has a power to take others pain, emotionally and physical. She mostly takes pain from a girl named Angel, who is abused... And him. Does Fang help her, or leave her to hurt forever? Fang POV

4: Jolly had the basic plot, but she said I could do this too. Luv ya Jolly! Theres a lockdown, because there's a killer in the school. Dylan. He wants to kill Max because she rejected him. Almost everyone else is gone on a field trip, except for a few classes. Fang, Max, Iggy and Nudge find a few dead bodies and decide to find Dylan and stop him. There's one problem- Dylan doesn't want to be found.

Luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	21. Keep reading, fools! :)

OH MY GOD I IS SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IN FOREVER! I AM finishing this story! I'm writing this at the library. My wifi crashed and i'm out of town this weekend! :( so, I am finishing, it just might take awhile to update. Sorry!

luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	22. Answers to Qs

Oh, and to answer...

I DO have glasses

I used to live in UK but now am somewhere in Minnesota

LUV imagine dragons

No, Gnaf is a nickname for Nicholas, it is Fang backwards.

Yes, I hate Nicholas.

Yes, this will only have like, 4 more chapies.

Yes, Anna is my friend. As are Jen, Wilder, Amelia, Rose, Emily, Belle, Ryan, James, Luke, and anyone else I is forgetting.

HEY, I DO FENCING TOO! FIST BUMP!

PURPLE DRAGON, I LUVS YA! YOU IS ALMOST AS GOOD AS FEDEX AND ROCKEL AND MAXX! MAYBE AS GOOD THEM! SMILES!

Thank you, very much. I only have time to write this note, sorry. :(

If you don't know my goodbye by now, you need to go back to 2 grade- JK I luv ya but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	23. That old King Arthur legend escalibur

An: sorry I haven't written, my wifi crashed! :( so, here we go!

Fedex: I'll be doing all of them. Just which one will I do first? And yeah, I know! America blah blah blah. It's annoying. Why do they call 'colored' people Afirican Americns but not call 'white' people 'European American' anyway? We're all Americans, we don't have to give them a title!

guest: THIS is what happens next. I am updating!

lauren: gotta love the doctor who. I like Amy, and Rose tied, then Clara, then Martha and Donna tied. Who's your fav companion/ doctor? I looooove the eleventh. Matt Smith FTW!

Purpledragon: of course you are not annoying! Luvs! Oh cool, a planet! A new dart one was just found! Thank YOU for being awesome! I send you virtual hug! :)

CHECK OUT ROCKELGRIFFITH14's MAZING FANFICTIONS! SERIOUSLY! (Um... I THINK you is a girl, cause your middle name is faith, but I'm dense, so id your a boy, just say so. I'm not that good with names.)

AND OH MY FREAKING TASTIC FREAKSPASTIC HOLY COWISH EEEEEK GAWD, I HAVE MORE THEN FIFTY FIVE FREAKING REVEIWS AND THATS MORE THEN HALF WAY TO ONE HUNDRED WHOOT! (Faints)

Ciel from Black Butler was saved, and still refuses to do the disclaimer. When will he ever learn?

CHAPTER 21:

"Put this on," Nico said, and pushed me into some random crap dungeon like room. Well, I AM high maintenance. Don'tcha know. He threw the dress at my feet, slammed the door, and locked me inside.

"Well," I said after a moment, "He's so CHEERFUL!"

I stripped to my tank top and pulled on the dress. It was really amazing actually, nice and soft, and... OKAY! ENOUGH OF THE GIRLYNESS! EW!

"EEEEEEK!" I screamed. Nico burst through the door.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He asked frantically.

"No! Worse! I WAS ACTING LIKE A _GIRL!"_ I shouted. Nico slumped against the wall, fists clenched.

"Dammit Max, I'm gonna kill you," He growled. I smiled and booped him on the nose.

"No ya won't, Nickie pie, your to much of a sparkly girl to do that. Especially with the long hair."

He growled and grabbed my wrist. He bent it backwards, and I gasped at the pain.

"Don't try me Max. I WILL hurt you," Nico said, and bent my arm behind my back, twisting it. I gritted my teeth but refused to give him the satisfaction of tears. He bent it farther, and I let out a peep. Nico growled again. I swear, this guy thinks he's a cat.

"If I can't hurt you, I'll hurt him Max," He warned, releasing me. I spun around, just to see his teeth tear into his own flesh raggedly. Black blood spurted against the wall.

"Fang!" I cried, grabbing his arms and pinning them against the wall. "Fang! Stop it! You IDIOT!"

I started to rip my dress to make a bandage, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named stopped me.

"Stop Max. Or he pays."

I froze, shaking in anger. I swear, I would kill Nicholas some day, and this cursed demon with it.

"Go see Anna about that rats nest you call hair," Nico said, shooting me a look of contempt, "We have a ceremony to do, and dead to raise."

TIME SKIP RAISE YOIR HAND IF YOU HATE NICO NICHOLAS DEMON THING!

"Anna?" I asked. There was a girl standing in the doorway of my cell.

"Girl, you are in TROUBLE," She warned me. "Nico's got a temPER, and we ain't got enough time to deal with dat."

"Okay. Anna, do you want to get away?" I asked as she started attacking my hair.

"Girl, what century you think we in? Course I wantta get outta here!" Anna said, still brushing. "That's it, we're just going to whack dis here off."

She took her scissors and whacked it off, so it was cut just below my ears. There was a draft in the room, and it swirled across my bare neck. I shivered.

"Anna, I have a plan to escape," I told her.

"I don't have the time for that, honey. Did I eva tell ya I'm from da south?"

"That doesn't have to do with anything!" I snapped. She sighed.

"But it does, hon. My families mixed. I have light enough skin to pass as 'white', but my sista and brotha weren't. There was a race riot, and they got trampled."

"I- I'm sorry," I told her, taking her hand. She smiled sadly at me.

"Any chance I can take to see them, I'll take. I have to stay for the ceremony. I have to see them, just this once," She said. I gulped. She really loved her brother and sister.

"Okay Anna," I choked out. "I'll give you time to see them, but after that..."

"I know," Anna said, a look of sadness in her eyes. "I know. Then we stop them from taking over the world. And I will most likely die in the battle. I've never been trained for this. And they took my wings."

TIME SKIP TO AFTER ANNA HAS LEFT

"Get up Max," Nico said, opening the door to my cell. "It's time for the ceremony."

"What? I thought it was tomorrow!" I cried, sitting up so fast I got a head rush. I had been sleeping, and the sound of the door opening had awoken me.

"It's been rescheduled. It seems the RAs and FAs are at the gate, trying to break in and stop us. AND it turns out that the full moon is tonight," Nico said. I gripped the dagger that Anna had given me in my right hand, and stretched out the other for Nico to help me up. He did, bringing me up next to him. I brought the dagger up in an under sweep towards his gut, but he stopped me with one hand, the dagger point scraping the skin. I gritted my teeth. So close! He smirked at me.

"You couldn't hurt me Max. You care to much," Nico said, a grin on his lips. I glowered at him.

"I don't care for YOU, Nico. I care for Sebastian your OR. In reality... I don't care."

i began to sing 'I don't care' by Apocalypticia, featuring Adam Gontier', taking delight when Nico's features twisted in anger and hatred.

"I try to make it through my life,In my way, there's youI try to make it through these lies,  
And that's all I do

Just don't deny it,  
Don't try to fight this,  
And deal with it,  
And that's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
'cause I swear, (I swear) I don't care

I try to make you see my side,  
I always try to stay in line,  
But your eyes see right through,  
That's all they do

I'm getting buried in this place,  
I've got no room, you're in my face,  
Don't say anything just go away

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
'cause I swear, (I swear) I don't care

I'm not changing everything,  
'cause you won't be there for me

I'm not changing everything,  
'cause you won't be there for me

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care, I don't care  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
'cause I swear, (I swear) I don't care

If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care, (I don't care) I don't care (I don't care)  
Just go and leave this all behind,  
I don't care,(I swear) I don't care  
At all."

Nico grabbed the dagger and threw it across the room. It sliced threw the air and stuck itself into the stone wall like that old legend about king Arthur.

"Geez," Was all I could say. Nico set his mouth in a grim line.

"We need to find Jeb," He growled, and dragged me down the hall. (AN: LOL spell check tried turning Hall to Hell. Fitting, I suppose.)

"JEB!" Nico bellowed.

"IN THE KITCHEN!" Jeb yelled back. We entered the kitchen, were Jeb was roasting marshmallows.

"What, in the name of the abyss, are you DOING?" Nico seethed.

"Roasting marshmallows," Jeb explained. (AN: someone flames my MR creepypasta. I told you flames would be used to roast marshmallows!)

"COME ON! The ceremony was supposed to start in twenty units!" Nico shouted, fingers digging into my wrist. Jeb stood up.

"your right," He said. "We go to the cliff now. And then we raise the dead."

AN: I know what my next fanfic will be! One where Fang is a fairy prince, and shrinks Max on accident. But then he falls for her! Will he send her back, or tell her when he finally tell her when he finds the spell to send her back? Does her family even want her back? Then I'm going to do 'the maple trees song'.

Luv ya but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	24. Whats up with them and creepy?

So. Hello. Chapter whatever will now commence.

"Anna. Bring the dagger and bowl," Nico commanded. Anna nodded and hurried over, handing him the two objects. She shot me a apologetic look.

"Thank you, Anna. You may stand down."

Nico grabbed my arm and slashed it before I realized what was happening. The blood slowly dripped into the bowl, red as... well, blood. Duh. Cue de face palm.

"OOOOOOOW! Nico, what the freaking doodle Hell?!" I screamed. He shrugged.

"It was a part in the ritual," He explained with a shrug. I glared at him.

"Well THANKS for that info! News flash- but not the traffic jam kind of newsflash, and not the ten o'clock kind of newsflash, MY kind of newsflash- I don't CARE if it was a part of the ritual or not, it still hurt!" I yelled. Nico smirked at me and leaned closer. I really wish it was possible to glare daggers at someone. Because if it was, he would be dead, and I would be very very happy. And having the power to glare daggers at someone. Oh, and I would be trying to save Fang. And burning Nicholas's body into ashes, and then dissolving the ashes in burning water, then waiting for the water to dissipate, and if it isn't quick enough, throwing the water in a hole and poring cement over the dirt. Then putting something heavy over the cement. Then hiring a guard to guard his burial site. Nicholas's burial site, not the guards', dummy.

"Good," He whispered. I jerked back, unhappy with his proximity. Knowing him, he was happy with it. Jerk.

"Machinist," I muttered. (AN- am I spelling it right?) He grinned his creepy grin at me. It was seriously creepy. I guess that's why I called it creepy... NO! FOCUS! STOP DAYDREAMING, MAX! THINK OF CHOCOLATE COOKIES! RWAR!

"Damn right," He muttered, grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me! STRANGER DANGER! FIRE! NOT MY MOM, DAD, BROTHER, SISTER, OR ANY OTHER FORM OF STABLE MINDED FAMILY! " I shouted, trying to twist away. It didn't work. Nico, being the freaky deaky craptastic stalker creep he was freaking LICKED THE BLOOD OFF MY ARM WHAT THE HELL?!

"WHAT THE H-" I started. He silenced me by the way only Fang has permission to do- you got it. The bastard kissed me. AND IT TASTED LIKE MY OWN FREAKING BLOOD! OH MY GOD! EW EW EW EW EW! EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW! NASTY! BLEAH! EW!

I struggled away from his demon- unfortunately literally demon- grasp and wiped my mouth furiously.

"Oh Lord, in the name of my mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies, never, and I mean NEVER. EVER. DO. THAT. A. FREAKING. GAIN. Do you understand me?!" I shouted, horrified.

"Oh, I understand Max. I just don't think I'll obey," He smirked. I gave him the finger. I know. I am OH so defiant. He rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue.

"Max, you should know by now not to-" He started.

"Nico! Get on with it already!" Jeb snapped. Anna glared at him and growled something under her breath in her super duper cute southern drawl. He backhanded her and he went sprawling on the ground, scraping her hands and knees and hitting her head on a large brown rock. To my horror, she didn't get up. She was alive, she was still breathing, I could see that- but she was unconscious. Jeb had knocked her unconscious!

Oh, he was gonna get it.

Sucks to be him.

"ANNA!" I cried, starting towards her. Nico roughly grabbed my arm, grasping it where he had slashed it with the dagger. I let out a hiss of pain.

"Don't. Move." He threatened. I stopped. He cut his arm and black blood came pouring out. I gritted my teeth to keep from stopping him.

'It's not Fang, its his OR, AKA his evil twin of doom and stupidness, IT IS NOT FANG! This is a stupid evil twin and demon,' I reminded myself. That made me feel better. He let the ebony blood drip into the bowl.

"Good. Jeb, start the chant!" Nico snapped. we were close to the cliff now. A little TOO close for my liking, really. But then again, who likes cliffs?

Memento te, memento, In sanguine tuo, familiam tuam cogitemus, memores sumus vestri in vita, exitus tui memini, memini et caritatem tuam, et opera facite. Sanguis tuus in me in virtute tua, et in ista vita, in morte tua ferro entertwined meminisse memini et serviunt," Jeb moaned creepily. Seriously, what was up with these guys and creepy? Couldn't they think of some other describing word? Scary, for example? Hoe about terrifying, huh? Anyone else with any bright or not so bright ideas? Yes? Maybe? No? Ah, never mind my ramblings. Somehow, I could understand what Mr. Creepy Chanter was chanting/moaning. Even though it was in Latin. And I technically didn't exactly know Latin. Oh, who cares? Stupid technicalities! Point was, I could understand, even if I didn't understand how I understood, understand? Does that even make sense? Ugh, shut up, me, AKA Max!

"Remember yourself, remember your blood, remember your family, remember your life, remember your passing, remember your love, and serve. My blood into yours, my energy into yours, my life into yours, my death into yours, intertwined with a dagger, remember, remember and SERVE!" Was the translation, if you were wondering. I wast. But then again, I could understand it, a language I couldn't understand, an you couldn't. At least I assume you couldn't. Who am I talking to anyway? FOCUS, MAX! THINK OF CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Anyway, that was the translation of the chant Jeb was chanting.

Well, gee. This guy was cheerful! I spun Nico around and looked him in the eyes.

"Fang, listen to me. I know your in there, I know you can hear me. I KNOW your in there, and I know Nicholas and the demon are in there too. But you need to fight them! Stop this madness!" I said desperately. Fangs eyes turned brown.

"I- I'm trying-" He gasped, sinking to his knees.

"That's right! Fight it!" I urged. Jeb looked up and saw what was happening.

"Why you little b-" He started, and came at me with the dagger.

AN: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! (Wails and duks things you throw at me) Don't hate me! I promise the next chapter will be amazing! There WILL be a sequel!

Luv ya but not in a weird way, as per usual,

Fire*


	25. Kittens and whispering are in

Purple Dragon- Did ya get me message? Rrrrrr. Me is a pirate.

SOOOOOOOOO. Chapter... 25? Shall now start.

3rd POV, With the rest of the gang.

"OMG I can't believe it Max has a real OR ermagurd freaky deaky that is so weird! Wait but then why did Jeb lie and say her OR was Ari? I am so confused. Do you guys understand, 'cause I don't- wait why is Max in that room over there? And huh why does James have duck tape, duck tape is bad... GUYS OMG we should go back to the hospital cause we're like a mini army and save Max and Fang, oh cool wait Nooooooo-" Nudge was suddenly cut off when James put duck tape over her mouth and Luke tied her hands together.

"Mmmmmffff!" Nudge protested indignantly.

"For once, we cant understand you!" Gazzy said with a smile. Nudge glared at him.

"What did she mean, "wait why is Max in that room'?" Angel demanded. Rose smiled.

"We captured Max's OR and locked her in that room!" Amelia beamed. She pointed at a window overlooking a room where a girl that looked exactly like Max, except for the fact that she had a black streak in her hair, sat on a chair asleep.

"We sedated her," Rose whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Iggy whispered.

"Because whispering is in," Wilder whispered back.

"Um, guys?" Olivia said.

"Not now Olivia, I'm trying to untie Nudge," Angel said. "Iggy, your her boyfriend, shouldn't you be helping me?"

"GUUUUUYS?" Olivia said yet again.

"Not now, we're working on a new yoyo blueprint!" Belle and Emily said impatiently.

"GUYS?" Olivia asked wildly.

"Not now, we're whispering and looking at the armor," Ryan said. Olivia sighed, took in a deep breath, and-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

Olivia screamed, very loudly. Everyone was forced to stop and cover their poor ears.

"FANG-SEBASTIAN-NICHOLAS-NICO-DEMON-CHAOS IS PLANNING ON SUMMONING THE DEAD!" Olivia shouted when she had everyone's attention.

"How do you know that?" Jen asked. Eric looked horrified, and was fiddling with Lego blocks.

"I looked in Amelia's scrying bowl and saw him talking to Jeb!" Olivia cried. "WHY doesn't anyone LISTEN to me when I have something IMPORTANT to say?!"

"Why, I don't know! I think we should!" Rose said. "Grab weapons, grab armor, grab a kitten, lets go save Max and Fang!"

"Why are we grabbing kittens?" Iggy whispered. Wilder looked over at him.

"Because KITTENS are IN."

TIME SKIP, TIPME SKIP, LOLLI LOLLI TIME SKIP!

"OPEN THE GATES OPEN THE GATES OPEN THE GATES OPEN THE FREAKING GATES GOD DAMMIT DO YOU HEAR ME OPEN THE GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATES!" Nudge shouted. They had taken her gag off, which was how she was able to yell. She was yelling at Nicholas and Jeb.

"NOOO!" Came Jeb's reply.

"EFF YOU!" Nudge yelled back, and threw a rock at one of the hospital windows. It broke/

"************************************************!************************!********!" Came his reply.

"****************!****!******************************************!****, **********************!" Came Nudges reply to the reply. The others looked on in surprise and amusement.

"Well, there goes my innocent non swearing mind," Emily grumbled. Olivia was so shocked her mouth was hanging open.

"Well, geez," Was all Ryan could say. Gazzy and Iggy just stood there laughing there nonexistent brains off.

MAX'S POV, FINIALY!

"We needed a human sacrifice for the ritual. We were going to use Anna, but I guess we can use you," Jeb said with a wicked smile, coming at me with the knife. I doged and leapt into the air, unfurling my wings. Jeb copied me, unfurling his own. They were scarlet bat's wings, about the size of my own. Green scales were close to his back. Ew.

"Surprised, eh?" Jeb asked.

"Uh, not really," I said. He slashed the dagger down. Fang screamed. And everything around me exploded.

luv y'all but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	26. gravity loves me, I guess

"BOOOOOOOOOM!"

The sky was ablaze in fire. Jeb's face contorted into one of horror as one of his wings caught on fire and he plummeted towards the ground. Of course, I didn't really processes this, because I was falling towards the ground. Very very very very fast. I managed to catch myself and pulled out of my dive. The sky was mostly clear now, but the parts of the ground were still on fire.

Oh, and there were ghosts milling around everywhere.

I looked down at Fang. His eyes were ablaze with anger... But they were brown eyes. HIS eyes. My best friend's eyes.

Basically, the eyes I got lost in every other time I looked at them while laughing really hard, or any other time. And this time was no different.

"MAX! LOOK OUT!" He screamed. I couldn't hear him, my ears were still ringing, but I saw his mouth form those words. Something hit my shoulder, and suddenly I was falling again. Wow, gravity really loves me, doesn't it?

Fang knocked the bowl of blood away, and it went spinning away. I saw its contents spill out and hit the ghost of a girl, burning her arm. I saw the body of Nicholas and the Demon, still alive but unconscious, lying on the ground.

I saw Fang surge upwards to catch me, face full of fear.

And I felt the dagger in my shoulder and his arms as he aught me.

AN: Only a few chapters left! I love cliff hangers!

Luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	27. Max, Fang, am afraid we have bad news

An: So. Hi. How are all of you? Do you think you can make this story have up to 100 reviews? PLEASE? OH MY GOD LOOK UP "Pain" by Three Days Grace after you read this chapter. The singer looks exactly like Fang AND the song totally fits him! DO IT, NOW! OR SOON!

Chapter 27:

Fang landed gently on the ground, still carrying me. I felt woozy, and the dagger in my shoulder hurt like, well, a dagger in my shoulder. AKA like hell.

"Max? STAY. AWAKE." Fang ordered me, setting me on the ground. He accidently jostled my injured shoulder, and I cried out in pain.

"OW!"

"Max, I'm so sorry!" Fang said despairingly. He grabbed the dagger hilt and pulled it out.

"MAX!" Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Emily, Belle, Ryan, Luke, James, Wilder, Olivia, Amelia, and Rose all cried. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Anna held them back while Fang bandaged my shoulder. The edges of my eyesight started going fuzzy.

"F-Fang?" I whispered, clutching his shirt in my fists as he finished bandaging my shoulder. "Don't.. don't leave... It hurts..."

Tears ran down my face. Fang brushed them away with a thumb.

"Never," He promised gently. Someone placed a hand on his shoulder. It was a girl, with a long white dress with a small blood stain over her stomach. She has wild hair and askew glasses. There was a cut on her arm, and it was bubbling and blistering where splotches of black blood and been spilt on her.

Alicia-Alice.

Fang's dead sister.

I opened my mouth to say something, but she put a finger to her lips in the universal sign for 'shut the hell up, person'. I nodded slightly, and Fang turned his head.

"It wasn't you fault, Fang," She said. "And what will happen... That wont be your fault either."

"Wha-" He started, but she backed away. She slipped into the group of our friends and handed Wilder a note card. "Memoria, Silvesten" It said on the back. I couldn't see the back. Then she disappeared.

"Lily! Zachary!" Anna cried, running towards to two ghosts. The three embraced. Then Fang and I both caught sight of something- The demon, Nicholas, and Jeb. Fangs face contorted into one of anger, and he started towards them, dagger in hand. I struggled to my feet and stumbled after him.

"Fang- don't-" I started.

SHWING!

The demons body dissolved into dust and disappeared.

"FANG! Stop-" I tried.

SHWOOSH!

Jeb crumbled to dust.

"FANG, FOR THE LOVE I HAVE FOR YOU, DON'T KILL NICHOLAS!" I screamed. I fell to my knees from the pain shouting caused, but managed to stay somewhat vertical. Fang stopped, the dagger placed over Nicholas's sleeping form.

"Why?" He asked, chest heaving with anger.

"Because it would be like seeing you die," I said. We stared each other in the eyes for a few moments, until Fang looked away and removed the dagger. Gazzy ran forward with ropes and tied him up.

I stood up with the help of Angel and smiled weakly at Olivia. A dizzy spell hit me, and I fell to the ground.

"Max?" Angel cried, and caught me. And everything went black.

ANOTHER TIME SKIP...

I awoke in a hospital bed. Rose and Amelia sat next to me.

"Get Fang," Rose said to Amelia. Amelia nodded grimly and hurried away.

"Wh- where am I?" I said hoarsely. Rose gave me some water.

"In the HALL."

"MAXIMUM!" Fang cried, running into the room. We hugged. He kissed me. I blushed. Yada yada yada.

"Sebastian? Maximum?" Amelia said. "I'm afraid we have some bad news."

Luv ya but not in a weird way!

Fire*


	28. no, but toucan

This chapter is dedicated to: LunaWolf!

To:

Purpledragon: Log in to your fanfic account and look at private messaging. then click on inbox. My message should be in there.

Guest (Both of you) Um, why 4? 4... what? and AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH why? I is confused!

Rockel: Well, you will know after you read this!

FedEx and Maxx: WHERE THE CRAP HAVE YOU BEEN I MISS YOU!

Chapter will now commence.

"Luna was the first to notice, really," Amelia said.

"Yeah, Luna's awesome," Rose agreed.

"Who the hell is Luna?" I asked sullenly. "What bad news?"

"I, am Luna, the great and powerful," A voice said sarcastically. A girl stepped out of the shadows. She had short black hair, pretty bright green eyes, and was tall with an average build. Black wings with little flecks of white were folded into her back.

"THIS is Luna. She can have an attitude at first but is actually really shy and keeps to herself. But once you get to know her she is loud and fun and brave. If you threaten her friends or family she will rip out your throat. she's brave, but she has a sense of humor that almost no one understands. Plus she is a total nerd. And she plays guitar!" Amelia said.

"Thank you OH SO much for telling these strangers my life story," Luna muttered. Rose smiled dreamily.

"I remember the first time I was sure we were going to be best friends!" Rose said. A bunch of fog machines started up out of nowhere.

"What the fudoodle?" I asked no one in particular.

"Its for dramatic effect," Luna said sullenly. "Wait, here we go, we're going to enter a memory-"

"MEMORIA!" Rose and Amelia sang in unison.

FLASH!

"Okay kiddos, we're in the past, watching the past, no one can see us and we don't have physical beings, and they just screamed memory in Latin for no apparent reason. Back to the future we shall go soon. Dr. Who moment!" Luna explained.

"Uh, we're the same age as you, so how can we be kiddos?" Fang asked. Luna shrugged and turned towards the scene playing out in front of us.

"Luna, can you fix the computer?" Rose shouted.

"Guys! I just found a portal to Narnia! It actually exists!" Amelia shouted.

"That was found out in 2013, Am. Sorry," Luna said, walking into the room and sitting at a computer, typing some keys. "And I JUST found the one to Hogwarts."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amelia cried in despair. "MY LIFE IS RUINED! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!"

She collapsed on the ground sobbing.

"Wow," Was all Fang could say.

"Dramatic, much?" I asked. The real Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Eh, Amelia, can two birds sing a duet?" Rose asked.

"I dunno, can they?" Came the reply from the now cheerful girl.

"No, but toucan!" Rose beamed.

"Eh, Rose what do you give a sick bird?" Amelia asked.

"I dunno, what?" Rose asked.

"Tweetment!" Amelia answered.

The two burst into giggle. Suddenly Luna started laughing hysterically.

"Have you guys seen the newspaper?" Luna asked between fits of laughter.

"No. What is it?" Rose asked.

"The headline is 'Stolen painting found by tree.' Cant you just see it? A tree is just strolling along, minding its own business, when it stumbles along a painting that happens to be stolen! And then the police come, and take trees statement!" Luna giggled.

Rose and Amelia just looked at her.

"I don't get it," Amelia said.

"Me neither," Rose agreed. Luna sighed.

"Never mind. Hey, what's a bird's favorite type of cookie?"

"I dunno, what?" Rose and Amelia said together.

"Chocolate chirp!"

They al laughed.

"Ya know," Rose said, slinging an arm around Amelia's and Luna's shoulders, "I think we're going to be GREAT friends."

FLASH!

We were back at the hospital.

"Um, Amelia, do you have, like, bipolar?" I asked.

"Nope!" Amelia said cheerfully.

"It took us, like, a month for her to actually talk to us, and a whole year for her to joke with us," Rose sighed happily.

"And then someone threatened us and Luna almost toar their throats out! But he was a DA anyways," Amelia added. Luna blushed.

"WHATS THE BAD NEWS?" Fang shouted. They stopped smiling.

"Oh, well, that..." Rose said. "Would you like some chocolate?"

"Its a proven antidepressant!" Amelia urged.

"LUNA! YOU TELL THEM, YOU DONT KNOW THEM!" The two yelled, and pushed the poor girl forward. Luna turned, glared at them, turned back to us, and sighed.

"Its a good thing your sitting down," She said. "Do you understand the explosions?"

"Not really," I admitted, Fang just shook his head no.

"Well, part of it was because Ryan, Gazzy, and Iggy made a bomb to blow up the gate so they could get in," Amelia spoke up.

"Another part was because the ghost showed up," Rose added.

"And the last part was because Fang took over the three person shared body, and split them up," Luna finished. "Then, because he had so much energy, he was able to override the command that made the demon and Nicholas pass out. The reason he had so much energy was because he saw YOU Max getting hurt."

"I am NOT a damsel in distress," I said angrily.

"Of course not. But he did see a man stab you in the shoulder with a dagger," Rose said.

"And then he save you. Oh, that's so sweet!" Amelia cooed.

"Wait a sec-"

"Shut up Amelia, Fang, make sure she doesn't strangle Amelia here, and I ill continue in.. Now. The demon he was merged with was a greater demon, meaning he was worth 99 demons. Jeb was a medium demon, meaning he was worth 49 demons."

"So?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that. First off, funny fact- because Fang ignored the ghosts, they all disappeared!" Luna said with a nervous laugh.

"Stop stalling and get to the point!" Fang growled. Luna sighed.

"Fang, it means you killed 148 demons. Your now a 2RA. A second risen angel."

I froze.

"Wha- wait- Fang-" I spluttered.

"Max, can I talk to you? Outside?" Luna asked. I nodded listlessly, and she led me outside.

"What that means, Max, is that he can either live a life of luxury up here, in Temple of the Angels, with his family, or he can go back to earth. And Max, you, as a FA, you can only come to Temple/the HALL if its an emergency, or if you are called by the HALL. You cant stay here with him."

I'm pretty sure my life ended right there. I felt like I had been sucker punched.

"He has to choose, Max," Luna said, eyes gentle. "Its his decision to make."

"Can- can I go take a walk?" I whispered.

"Of course," She said. I bolted out of the HALL and just ran down random streets.

He would want to stay with his family, duh. He would want to live a life of comfort. He would want to stay here.

He would want to leave me.

SO I did what I always did. I sang. (City of angels, by 30 seconds to mars)

There was truth  
There was consequence against you  
A weak defense  
Then there's me, I'm seventeen  
Looking for a fight  
All my life I was never there  
Just a ghost, running scared  
Here are dreams are made  
The one  
Lost in the city of angels  
Down in the comfort of strangers  
I found myself in the far burned hills  
In the land of the billion lights  
Bought my fate straight from hell  
Second side is payed off well  
For a mother, a brother, and me  
The silver of a lake at night  
The hills of hollywood on fire  
A boulevard of hope and dreams  
Streets made of desire  
Lost in the city of angels  
Down in the comfort of strangers  
I found myself in the far burned hills  
In the land of the billion lights  
I found myself in the far burned hills  
In the land of the billion lights  
Angels  
Angels  
I am home, home, home, home  
Lost in the city of angels  
Down in the comfort of strangers  
I found my self in the far burned hills  
In the land of the billion lights  
One life, one love to live  
One life, one love to live  
One life, one love to live  
One life, one love  
The city of angels  
The city of angels  
The city of angels  
The city of angels."

I was standing on the edge of the floating land. I opened my arms wide, standing on tiptoe. I leaned forward and fell.

down.

down.

down.

right before I hit a thicket of trees down on earth, I snapped open my wings and surge back up to Temple. I landed right in front of Fang's house, panting. Fang was leaning against the wall, tossing a apple up in the air and catching it with one hand.

"Hey, Fang," I panted.

"I made my decision," Fang said.

"What?" I asked dreading his answer. Fang started to sing.

"

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying I know you're wearing thin down to the core

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that

I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find  
This is not what I intended

I always swore to you

I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start Oh  
But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that

I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find It's impossible  
So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep  
Because tonight will be the night that

I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

"I- I don't understand-" I said. Fang took my face in his hands.

"Maximum Ride, you idiot, I'm coming with you," Fang said. My face erupted with the biggest smile I had ever smiled.

"But what about your family?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, they decided to move in at your place," Fang said. "That's okay, I presume?"

"We live in a mansion. Of course its okay!" I said. I was sooooo happy. I took his hand, and we walked into his house to pack up everyone.

Life was good.

AN:

Song number two- fall for you, by secondhand serenade.

Almost over! :)

Luv ya but not in a weird way

Fire*


	29. Nothing stays forever, so I sigh

AN: so hi! This chap and a few others will have double A's story in them. I wrote them, and I'm dedicating them to Purple Dragon because they are random like her, and I love randomness.

In the last chapter... A dagger is thrown out of thin air at Fang! What happens? The sequel, of course!

Anonymous: OH NO! I AM SO SORRY! I looked it over and almost died of embarrassment. Sorry! :( I hope you don't hate this!

Chapter starts now!

"Hey Max! I found Alicia-Alice's notebook!" Fang shouted. I walked over curiously.

"Cool. What's in it?" I asked.

"A few of her stories. Wanna read?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, and snuggled close to him on the arm chair. We begin to read.

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT BAD PUNS, A COMPUTER, SLEEP MEDICINE, AND ZOMBIES TOGETHER- the tale of Nolan, Quinn, Sam, and Alyssa, the zombie fighters.

(Ps: in real life, computers would most likely not work because we would need people to run the computers- pushing out data- and people working at power plants, but they would not be working, they would be running for their lives. A computer may work for say, five six months before it needed to be updated, but there would be no one to update the computer so you would not be able to use a computer if the zombie apocalypse happened. But because this is fiction I can do whatever I want, including making computers work in the zombie apocalypse, I will. Also,the Zombies are like that in plant versus zombies and do not appear until later.)

Pps. Nerf bats also would not actually do that much damage to a zombie

Chapter one: sleeping pills, a few Nerf bat attacks, and a random English lesson that doesn't exactly teach you anything

"SAM! GET THE COMPUTER WE NEED A MAP!" Alyssa yelled, running into the room. Sam sighed.

"Really Alysha, stop yelling, the Zombies might hear you," he said, spinning around and logging out of MINECRAFT. He pulled up a map on the computer.

"NOLAN AND QUINN I HAVE AN IDEA GET IN HERE!" Alyssa hollered.  
"SHUT UP THE ZOMBIES WILL HEAR YOU!" Nolan yelled back, running into the room.

"Then why are you yelling? And Alyssa, you forgot to say please." Quinn challenged, coming in behind him. Nolan shrugged.

Why was Sam playing Minecraft? Because he's the computer guy.

Why did Alyssa have a plan? Because she was the brains.

Why was Quinn not in the room? He was probably killing zombies.

Why was Nolan with Quinn? Because he was the leader.

Why do they have determined points in society? Because of the Zombie invasion.

I have no idea who decided this, and it makes no sense I assure you, but this is how the plot works.

Glad we got that covered.

"You guys are to loud." Sam complained, sliding away from the computer in his swivel chair. Alyssa went to the computer and moved the cursor over the map, ignoring Quinn's comment.

"So, here are the Zombies," she said, almost happily. You should never be excited about Zombies, let me assure you.

"OF COURSE!" Nolan exclaimed. Everyone glared at him.

"So?" Quinn asked.

"And they ARENT here," She declared triumphantly.

There was a moment of silence.

"And?" Nolan asked.

"Your point?" Quinn asked.

"Ugh, this is stupid," said you-know-who.

"So we go here! There aren't any zombies, we'll be safe for awhile! Plus there are a lot of houses and even a military base!" Alyssa said.

There was another moment of silence.

"OF COURSE!" Nolan shouted, making them all jump. "In the near future I see us moving our base of operations to..." He looked at the laptop. "Where is that again?"

"Mars." Alyssa said dryly. Quinn laughed with Nolan.

"Well, I don't think we should go," Sam dead panned. "We have a good base here. There aren't many zombies. And it's dangerous to go there."

"I think we should, no, we really don't, where we are going has NO zombies, and no it isn't." Quinn told Sam.

"So, yes, grab your backpacks and off we go!" Nolan said, grabbing his backpack from the floor.

"BRING THE LAPTOP!" Alyssa shouted at Sam, and bolted out of the room before she could hear him complain.

Thisisalineitsnameisbobbobisheretomakesureyouknowitisatimelapse

five minutes later they were on there way to find their new base of operations.

"If this was the Zombie apocalypse-" Nolan started.

"It IS the Zombie apocalypse." Quinn pointed out.

"A different zombie apocalypse, then I would be the leader, Sam would be the computer guy, Alyssa would be the brains, and Quinn would be the muscle guy."

"Um, I AM the Computer guy, Quinn IS the muscle man, you ARE the leader, and Alyssa always HAS been the brains," Sam noted.

"Shut up, the zombies will hear you! And this is not a lesson in English!" Alyssa hissed.  
Secretly, they were all happy that they did not have to go to school because of the zombies, but they sometimes missed it and would randomly spurt out lessons on verbs or multiplication tables. Nolan would also spurt out what he thought would happen in the near future and was frequently wrong.

"Fun sucker," Sam muttered.

They trudged along in silence for awhile. But, as well known by older sibilings, the peace never lasts.

"ZOMBIES!" Nolan Screamed.

"AHHHH! WHERE?!" Everyone else cried, scrambling for assorted weapons, among them a paintball gun and a machete.

"Back in hopkins," Nolan finished.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Alyssa yelled angrily, starting to chase him around.

"Quinn, HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!" Nolan shrieked as she tackled him and began whacking him with a Nerf bat that had appeared out of nowhere, but for the sake of the story we will pretend it was there the entire time.

"Fine," Quinn sighed and stole the Nerf bat.

"We need to get going!" Sam told everyone.

"Yes! Thank you!" Alyssa said, slyly re-stealing the Nerf bat and running ahead.

Bobisbackhewouldliketotellyouthatthisisanothertimeskipaboutadaylater

"Finally in Minneapolis," Alyssa sighed, setting down her backpack. Quinn collapsed on the ground of the building and promptly started snoring.

"Oh, Quinn," Sam scolded, pushing him aside with the toe of his sneaker, "Don't fall asleep in the walkway. We've been over this."

'They have?' Alyssa and Nolan both wondered.

Scary, yes, that people can think the same thoughts at the same time, but the four of them does this all the time because they have known each other for so long and and killed zombies together.

"I'll take first watch," Alyssa offered.

"YOU SAID THERE WASN'T ANY ZOMBIES! WHY WOULD WE NEED SOMEONE TO KEEP WATCH IF THERE WASN'T ANY ZOMBIES! DID YOU LIE? ARE YOU A SPY FOR THE ZOMBIES AND ARE GOING TO CUT OUR THROATS IN OUR SLEEP?!" Nolan screeched dramatically, pretending to go insane. *cough* wasn't pretending to hard *cough*.

"As appealing as that would be, no. I just thought we couldn't be to careful," Alyssa said witheringly.

"That was mean!" Sam cried, appalled.

"It was? Couldn't tell!" (Ah, sarcasm is a wonder)

After awhile, a few bad puns, some bickering and another Nerf bat attack, they decided that they didn't need a guard and they could all go to sleep.

And so, our unsuspecting characters hit the deck and started snoring as loudly as Quinn.  
Oh, the irony. And they didn't know that sleeping pills had been snuck into their water supply yet... But the question still remains-

Who dunnit?

Chapter two: loud talkers, a cure, and another zombie rebel force consisting of a obsessed-with-manga girl, likes-to-infiltrate-military-bases boy, and others.

"So, we're going to the military base to see if there's anyone there," Nolan told the others the next morning.

"Since when? Did you hold a vote without me again?" Alyssa asked. "All though that makes the most logical sense and I was going to suggest it myself." *cough* no she wasn't *cough*

"Yes, we did." Quinn said cheerfully.

"Jerks," Alyssa muttered, heading for the door. The others followed.

Hellosaysbobbutbobisalinehowcanhesayhello?thisisatimeskipNomorephylosophical?'s

"Whoa, look, REAL. LIVE. PEOPLE. Not Zombies," Sam murmured, pointing.

"Should we go over?" Quinn asked.

"Hold a vote. All in favor in going over say 'aye' and raise you hand," Nolan instructed.

Silence.

"All opposed say 'nay' and put your hand on your head."

"NAY!" Sam, Quinn, and Nolan stage whispered, putting their hands on their heads.

"Hey, where's Alyssa?" Quinn asked.

The three looked out from behind the car they were hiding behind and groaned loudly. Alyssa was talking to the other Homo sapiens and looking right pleased with herself.  
Quinn muttered something I will not repeat for the sake of your well being. Sam kicked him for saying such a bad thing, and the next thing you knew they were having a full fledged Nerf fight involving Nerf guns and bullets, war cries, and bats-of course. Nolan broke them apart after much thinking to himself that in the near future they would all be best friends again and hugging each other. *cough* not gonna happen *cough*

"OI! Inconspicuous, much?" Alyssa yelled at them.

The other kids were laughing at the three who were painfully obvious in the middle of the parking lot. The trio trudged sheepishly over to where the others were waiting, laughing, and shaking their heads in despair. I'll let you guess who was doing what.

"Guys, this is Nolan, Quinn, and Sam," Alyssa said, pointing at them in turn.

"N, Q, S, this is Swada, Brody, Clifton, Emily Elizabeth but call her Emily ( sorry, had to do that Clifton, don't kill me)  
Kayoni- Kah for short, Hunter, and Ashley.

"Hi!" Swada said, waving.

"Hi!" Clifton and Brody said in unison, then glared at each other. It was obviouse they didn't like each other that much.

"HI I'M EMILY ELIZABETH AND I'M CLIFTON'S BESTIE BUT CALL ME EMILY THE FIRST!" Emily yelled, waving her hand excitedly.

"Peep down, Em," Hunter said quietly.

"Hey," Kay said, nodding at them.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Ashley said, blowing a bubblegum bubble.

Sam pulled Alyssa aside.

"So, what are we doing here?" Quinn asked Alyssa angrily.

"Uh, talking to them, duh."

"That's not what we mean and you know it!" Nolan said, glaring daggers at her. Alyssa was not TOO afraid. This happened on about a daily basis, for some reason or another, but she was still slightly afraid of the three boys in front of her. She sighed dramatically, rolled her eyes, and told them.

"Look, they're breaking into the deserted military base. There's supposed to be a- a vaccine, a cure, for the Zombies there," Alyssa explained, looking over her shoulder and leaning in conspitouriously.

"A cure?" Nolan, Sam, and Quinn gasped.

"Yep. A cure. And we need their help to get it," Alyssa whispered.

"Why didn't you say so! Okay, don't talk about it, I'm guessing it's secret, let's go!"

"HI WHATCHA DOIN? I LIKE MANGA. MANGA IS SO COOL. BRODY IS OBSESSED WITH GETTING INTO THAT MILITARY BASE SO WE CALL HIM LTLMBB, SHORT FOR LIKES-TO-INFILTRATE-MILITARY-BASES-BOY. THEY CALL ME OWMG, SHORT FOR OBSESSED WITH MANGA GIRL OMG WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE THING TO DO I LIKE READING MANGA OMG I BET YOU WERE CONSPIRING AGAINST US AND THATS WHY YOU WERE WHISPERING OMG THATS SO COOL AND CREEPY I'VE NEVER MET SOMEONE WHO CONSPIRES AGAINST PEOPLE BEFORE THATS SO COOL CAN I CONSPIRE WITH YOU?!" Emily yelled, coming up behind them and being completely inconspicuous.

"Why do you assume we were conspiring against you?" Sam snapped.

"Emily, leave them alone!" Clifford said.

"Are we going or not?" Ashley asked crossly, snapping her gum.

"Okay, we're coming!" Nolan said, smiling at Emily. He didn't get angery often.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Brody yelled, grabbing Ashley's wrist, who grabbed Kay's wrist, who grabbed Sawada's wrist, who grabbed Clifton's wrist, who grabbed Emily's wrist, who grabbed Quinn's wrist, who grabbed Sam's wrist, who grabbed Nolan's wrist, who tried to grab Alyssa's wrist, but missed and ended up smacking her in the face on accident.

"Hey!" Alyssa cried indignantly.

"Whatever!" Nolan yelled as Alyssa chased after them, clutching the Nerf bat.

"Does this happen often? The whole wrist chain thing?" Alyssa asked Nolan, who asked Sam, who Asked Quinn, who Asked Emily.

"SORTA KINDA YES!" Emily hollered.

Thisisalineagainhisnameisstillbobandhestillhasthesameporpouseinlifenochanges

The group stood outside of the military base. It was a brick building with a barbed wire electric fence arcing with electricity.

"How do we get over that? I'm wearing a skirt." Swada commented. Alyssa motioned everyone over.

"Guys," she said with an evil smile, "I've got a plan."

Chapter three: electric fences, short circuiting, and zombies. Real live, Brain eating, chaos creating ZOMBIES!

"Where are we supposed to get water?" Swada asked hesitantly.

"Why are we throwing water on the fence again?" Hunter asked, looking a little weirded out.

"Because it will short circuit the fence! No more electricity!" Alyssa exclaimed, waving her hands.

"And that matters because...?" Kay asked.

"So we don't get electrocuted, DUH!" Alyssa explained.

"Alyssa! Manners!" Nolan chastised. Because he was leader, he was always yelling at people about manners, although since when do you need manners to kill zombies? You don't say, "oh dear Zombie, I am dreadfully sorry but may I please cut your head off? Oh thank you!" It just doesn't work that way. But, whatever.

"What? That's how you talked to me when I first met you!"

Ashley rolled her eyes at the clear blue sky at their immature bickering.

"Well, there's a puddle over there. Go use a shoe or something to use as a scooper. And then Sam has some wire cutters from when he went through his computer building phase-" Sam produced the wire cutters- "so we can cut through the wire when it short circuits, and then we're in!"

"But what about getting into the building?" Kay asked skeptically.

"Quinn can break down a door."

"WHAT?! OMG THATS SO AWESOME CAN I TRY I WANNA TRY IS IT HARD TO BREAK DOWN A DOOR CAN I HELP QUINN HEY CAN CLIFTON HELP TO OMG THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOO MUCH FUN!" Emily squealed.

"Does anyone have ductape?" Sam asked, covering his ears with his hands.

"We've tried, she can talk through a gag, duct tape, and a mouth full of food," Hunter grimaced.

"You know, I'm renaming you. You are now NSTG, short for Never Stops Talking Girl." Quinn told Emily.

"OKAY THAT SOUNDS COOL REALLY REALLY COOL OMG MAYBE WE COULD ALL HAVE NAMES THATS SO BIDJAIALAOJDHDHFGGF-" This last part was when Brody slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Okay. Then let's-"

"GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Everyone yelled.

Hiagainbobsaysthisisanotherlinewiththesamepurposetimeskipyay

Quinn rammed into the door and it crashed open. He picked himself up from the floor.

"Thanks, Quinn!" Brody said, and rushed inside.

"Hey, guys, it's some kind of lab!"

Our four characters looked at each other in delight and rushed in after him. They gasped.  
They were on a metal floor much like a grate, and about three stories below was a lab. There were stairs to they're right and to their left was a long hallway filled with metal doors Labeled with things such as 'A4' and '2B'. The hallway was lighted with bare light bulbs hanging from a chain.

"Whoa," a boy's voice said from behind them.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone yelled, scrambling for weapons, including a Nerf bat and a paintball gun and a machete.

"Jo! Cyd!" Ashley cried, hugging the girl and boy who had appeared behind them.

"OMG WHERE WERE YOU!" Emily screamed, also hugging them.

"We got lost and then we saw you come in here so we followed you," Cyd choked out.

"Can you let go now?" Jo squeaked. Note- Jo was the boy and Cyd was the girl.  
They were released.

"Can't. Breath." They gasped.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"This is Cyd and Jo, members of our group. There used to be a few others, but they left," Hunter explained.

"Let's go to the lab already," Alyssa snapped.

"Okay okay, geez," Kay said, rolling her eyes. Swada giggled.

They trooped down the stairs to the lab, much to Nolan's relief, for he was afraid of heights and was getting a little dizzy standing up there. Soon they reached the bottom and spread out.

"N, Q, S, I think I found something!" Alyssa whisper-cried. They hurried over.

"What is it?" Quinn and Sam demanded.

"Lab notes!" She proclaimed proudly. They looked at her, puzzled.

"And?"

"Your point?"

"Ugh, this is stupid."

"So it might have the cure!" Alyssa said excitedly. She started reading.

"Hey, we're going upstairs!" Clifton and Emily called to them.

"Okay!" The four said distractedly. Alyssa showed them what the notes said.

January 16, 2013  
Have created virus successfully. Mouse now has better hearing. Must try on human subjects.  
LH

January 20, 2013  
Tried on human subjects. Became sleepy and retired early. Had strange cravings for meat. No other changes. Try on more subjects?  
LH

January 22, 2013  
Test subjects A4, C5, 2B and 6Z have become violent and were locked up. Virus may transfer by bodily fluid such as saliva. Must watch carefully.  
LH

January 24, 2013  
Everyone on compound has been contaminated. Subjects are immortal Unless the brainstem is severed or brain/head is damaged. Locked up subjects.  
LH

February 1  
Some subjects have escaped. I am leaving and locking up compound so no other subjects escape. I myself may have been contaminated. Subjects eat other Homo sapiens flesh. Loud noises May-

Here It trailed off. Alyssa started at it, and then a look of horror crossed her face.

"EMILY, CLIFTON, GET OUT OF THERE NOW! DON'T OPEN ANYDOORS!" She screamed.

She hit the fire alarm and screamed loud enough for everyone to hear:  
"ZOMBIES! OUT! NOW! RUN GET OUT OF HERE!"

The alarm was broken, but everyone heard the message.

"Where?" Brody asked, running up.

There was the sound of creaking from above, and everyone looked up slowly. And there, above them by the stairs, was about twenty zombies. Real live, brain eating, chaos creating, ZOMBIES!

I burst out laughing.

"Your SISTER wrote this? She's nothing like you!" I giggled.

"Yeah yeah, blame it on Jen," Fang grumbled, and started reading again.

Chapter four: some bad puns, a few plans, and some mysterious ninja people.

"Holy ****!" Someone yelled. I will not tell you who that someone was, but I will tell you that they were slapped.

"Is there a back door?" Emily asked frantically, leaping down the stairs in front of the zombies with Clifton.

"Ah, no..." Jo said. Cyd looked like she was going to throw up. Well no wonder!

The zombies were tinted green, with bloodshot eyes. The walked in slow-mo, with their arms bent in strange positions like pretzels. They opened their mouths slightly and shambled along, mumbling "feed, feed, feed", everyone in awhile turning and taking a bite out of the zombie next to them. Eeeeeeew. Groooooooss. Naaaaaaasty. Bleeeeaaaah.

"Get to the center of the room, make a circle, back to back! Draw your weapons!" Nolan yelled. The others complied.  
Quinn cracked his knuckles.

Sam pulled out a techno gizmo device.

Alyssa pulled out her Nerf bat.

Nolan pulled out a paintball gun.

Brody pulled out a knife.

Kay pulled out a taser.

Cyd pulled out a bow and arrows.

Swada pulled out a broom with a knife at the end.

Clifton pulled out a chain with a ball at the end of it.

Jo pulled out a backpack and passed around earplugs. Everyone took one.

And Emily started singing.

"HI HI ZOOOOOOMMMMBIIIIIEEEEESSSSS I AM EMMMMMMILLLLYYYYYYY IM CLIFFTONS BESTIIIIIIIEEEEEE WHY WONT YOU SAY HI TO MEEEEEEEEE LA LA LA LEEEEEEEEEE HE HE HEEEEEEEE I KILL YOU WITH MY ABILITYYYYYYYYY TO SIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG!" She shrieked.

It sounded like a goose that had a high pitched voice and speech issues had strep and was being strangled and eaten by an elephant and was screaming, causing the elephant to scream.

In short, it was as Hunter put it, "God Awful".

"Ohmygosh I lost my brains!" Nolan groaned. A bad pun, I know, but he did this a lot.

"My brains are coming out my ears!" Sam added.

"I don't have ears," Quinn moaned.

"Ow," Alyssa said plainly.

The zombies stopped-did I mention they had surrounded them?- and began to shake.

"Feeding bad. Noise. Feed bad!" They muttered.

Suddenly there was a Hi-ya! And three girls dropped from the ceiling.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone, including Emily screamed.

The first was dressed in all black and had a real life gun.

The second was dressed the same with a flame thrower.

And the third was dressed in navy blue and was shooting lasers out of her eyes.

"FOR ANIME!" The first yelled.

"FOR NARNIA!" The second yelled.

"WILL POWER!" The third shouted.

The decapitated all the zombies in three minutes.

This time, Cyd wasn't the only one barfing.

"Who are you?" Clifton demanded. Brody glared at them.

"Hey, thanks!" Swada, Ashley, and Cyd beamed. Alyssa regarded them distrustfully. Sam was staring at the first girl.

"Hey. I'm Jyoti. We've been trying to lure those zombies out and kill them, so thanks. Sadly you only lured out about a third of them." The first girl said.

"I'm Sarah. Have you ever met anyone with the name of 'The Doctor'?" The second said.

"Hi. I'm Maya. If you're wondering why we're here, it's because we were experimented on as kids here. Well, I was, that's why I can shoot lasers. It's the power of willpower." The third said.

"Holy cow." Alyssa whispered.

"Why is it only girls that are ninjas?" Quinn whispered.

"Awesome..." Sam breathed.

"Shut up, Sam," Nolan whispered.

"I heard all that," another voice said, stepping out of the shadows. It belonged to another, smaller girl with a long blond braid and purple glasses.

"Hi., She said.

"Oh, hi guys. This is- actually, we're not sure. She won't tell us her name. But she's been with us for awhile. We call her Leo."

Right then and there, Nolan resolved to find out her real name or he would feed himself to the zombies himself.

"Well, anyone got a plan on how to kill the other zombies?" Maya asked, clapping her hands together. Everyone looked at Alyssa.

"Alyssa?" Quinn asked. She sighed.

"I have be known for something other then plans. But Sam, I'm gonna need your technology stuff, Quinn's ability to break down doors, Nolan's leadership skills, Emily's loudness, and the ninja kids."

Chapter five: techno babble, feedback, and really violent, hazard creating kids

Sam stood in front of a locked metal door, punching in codes. He took of the cover of the code thing and started reconnecting some wires.

"So if we reroot the binary system, and switch this wire with this wire..." He muttered, doing whatever he was doing.

"What is he saying?" Maya whisper-asked Quinn.

"Technobabble." Nolan answered, interrupting Quinn.

"Do you guys speak it?" Sarah asked.

"Nope." Brody replied.

"How do you learn it?" Clifton asked. Alyssa looked puzzled.

"That, I will never know." She answered, shaking her head.

"I think you have to be born with, like, a techno-babble dictionary," Ashely whispered.

"Or just know it at birth." Kay said.

"Or something like that," Cyd laughed.

"Or something like that." Hunter agreed.

"I got it! We're in!" Sam said, stopping and pushing on the door. It didn't open.

"Well, shoot me," Quinn said.

"Sam got it wrong," Nolan finished, stunned, finishing her sentence.

"No he didn't, he just didn't put the wire in all the way," Jyoti said, reaching forward and pushing a blue wire in more. Sam stared at her.

"How did you know that?"

"Uh, cause I'm smart?"

At this point, the door was pushed open by Leo.

"So, this place will send anything I want over the speaker system through all the rooms?" Alyssa asked Sam. He nodded.

"Yup."

"Okay. Quinn, go with..." She looked around. "Uh... Hunter. And everyone put earplugs in when I'm done talking. Quinn, lure the zombies into room 121 and then have..." She looked around again "Sarah swing you out the window. Lock it behind you. Um... Okay, we're gonna have Emily sing as loud and high pitched as she can. It seems to paralyze the Zombies, so as soon as they're paralyzed, Jyoti and Maya are going to start shooting them. Everyone else can help. So, yes. That's the plan."

"Oddly specific," Maya commented.

"Alyssa's weird like that," Nolan explained.

"Yup!" Alyssa said proudly.

Jyoti eyed her with a look of disdain.

"Is she always like this?"

"SHE has a name. But, yeah, ALYSSA is always like this." Alyssa interrupted Sam, who was trying to say "Yes! She's annoying!"

"Okay, let's do this thing!" Alyssa yelled. Quinn, Hunter, and Sarah bolted, putting in ear plugs. The others put in earplugs and started to get their weapon ready. And Emily started singing into the microphone.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LIIIIIIIIIIIIII I LOOOOOOOOOOCH LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"

I feel very sorry for those who were in there with her.

"Get the zombies!" Brody wrote on a piece of paper. They ran out the door with their weapons.

"EEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKK!" Emily screeched.

"Sam, hack into the video system. Are the zombies paralyzed?" Alyssa yelled. It took Sam two minutes to break the firewall.

"Yes, they are definitely paralyzed." He yelled.

"Okay. Are they in room 121?"

"Um, yes. And Hunter, Sarah, and Quinn just jumped out the window."

"Good! Em, keep singing, I'm gonna go make sure Nolan has everything under control."

Quinn's POV

Quinn, Sarah, and Hunter opened door after door, yelling "you can't catch me, na na na na boo boo" and making the zombies chase after them into room 121.

As soon as all the zombies were in there and were slowly walking towards them, and they had locked the door, they busted open the window and Sarah tied a rope to the window frame. Then she grabbed Quinn's hand, and Quinn grabbed Hunter's hand, and we swung ourselves over the frame and onto the ground which was three stories below. Sarah tugged on the roof and it came free.

"Cool," Quinn told her.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

"Thanks!" Sarah beamed.

Then they ran to the base door and ran to the room Alyssa, Sam, and Emily were.

"Hi!" Alyssa said, and the three were glad Emily had stopped singing.

"The others killed the zombies, now we're just waiting for them to get here," Sam told Sarah, Hunter, and Quinn.

Suddenly, a whirring noise came from a machine, and a note spit out. Emily grabbed it and showed the others. They all read it. Alyssa paled and fell into a chair, Sam slumped against the wall, Emily didn't do anything, Sarah gasped, Hunter covered his face with his hands, and Quinn looked terrified.

"Crapola crayons," Quinn, Sam, and Alyssa said in unison.

And that's when the others arrived.

NOLAN'S POV  
Nolan was in charge. He was glad about that.

He was strong, but not as strong as Q.

He was a techy, but not as much as S.

He was smart, but not as smart as A.

And so he was in the middle. He was the leader. And he was good at it, most of the time, if he did say so himself.

The zombies were in the room, and were paralyzed because of the noise coming out of the speakers. Nolan grabbed his paintball gun and lined up with the others. Then they shot, set on fire, decapitated, ECT. The zombies.

Cyd killed the most zombies.

After about fifteen minute, all of the zombies had been killed. Leo let out a whoop.

"YES!" Jo cheered.

"AWESOME!" Maya smiled.

"LETS DO THAT AGAIN!" Jyoti yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Uh, let's not." Brody said.

"Okay. No more murdering." Swada sighed, setting down her weapon. The speakers switched off, and they all ran back into the speaker room, where the others were waiting.  
"Uh, we have a problem." Alyssa said. She looked sick. So did Sam, Quinn, and Emily.

"What? What's wrong? Sam?" Nolan asked.

"The person who created the zombies- Laurel Hahn, Jordan Krank, and Anna Arneson, are zombies themselves. And they're in here with us. They contacted us. We're supposed to meet them in the front- in five minutes."

"OOOOO, SUSPENSEFUL!" I shouted, scaring the crap out of Fang. He jumped.

"Sorry," I said. He smiled, flicked me, and just held me for awhile. Ahh.

I wish it would last forever.

But of course, it couldn't. Sigh.

AN: so how do you like her story? I like it. Who's your favorite character in her story?


	30. Me- Love you too, dork Fang- I know

Chapter six: An escape, Taco Bell, and a techno babble dictionary- finally. Why didn't anyone make one of these before? They could make a fortune!

"****!" Someone said. I will not tell you who said this for your well being, but I will tell you that they were they same person as last time and that they were slapped. Again.

"Owwwwww." The person complained.

"What do we do?" Ashely asked.

"If you think we should go, raise your hand, say 'aye' and raise your hand." Nolan said.  
Silence.

"If you don't think we should go, say 'nae' and put your hand on your nose."  
There was a chorus of 'nae's and everyone touched their nose.

"Hey, where's Alyssa?" Sarah asked.

Quinn and Sam groaned in despair.

"NOT AGAIN! I'M GONNA KILL HER IF I GET TO HER BEFORE THE ZOMBIES!" Nolan shrieked.

Whitch he did. No, not kill her, gosh no! He got to her just before the zombies did. She was in the lab.

The problem was she was standing in front of the zombie queen.

"This is madness. Give us the cure!" Alyssa was saying.

"NO!" The queen, the prince, and the warrior princesses were saying.

"Your subjects will eat eachother if you don't cure them, smart one."

"That's it. Anna, Jordan, eat her!" Laurel cried, pointing at Alyssa. Alyssa ran away, up the stairs, and crashed into Hunter, Emily, and the others.

"RUN!" Swada yelled. They ran out the doors and down the street, finialy stopping by a Taco Bell.

"Alyssa... You. Are... An idiot." Sam gasped.

"Since I have a higher IQ then all of you, what does that make you?" Alysha panted.

The others pondered this.

"I have no idea." Swada said finialy. Alyssa nodedd sharply.

"Exactly."

And then Nolan proceeded to smacked her over the head with a Nerf bat. Twice.

"Psssst. Over here," A voice hissed. The group looked around.

"W-what was that?" Kay asked, her voice shaking. Maya and Quinn took up defensive stances.

"Psssst. Over here," The voice hissed once again. "Be quite."

"Where are you?" Sarah whispered.

"OVER HERE. HELLO, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE ON YOUR TACO?!" The voice said brightly.

Everyone jumped from the sudden noise.

"Uh..." Cyd said. "I don't know?"

"May I suggest the chicken taco?"

At this point, the group relized that it was coming from the Taco Bell.

"Why are you working?" Quinn and Sam demanded, hands on hips.

"Now now, Jessica. Wait, you there with the hands on your hips- are you Jessica? And Chelsea?" The voice asked.

The others practically died laughing.

"NO!" Quinn and Sam shrieked, appalled.

"Well, hello then. I'm working because I'm half zombie, half human. I'm also half Canadian! Oh, and the zombies don't attack me, but I crave meat, so I eat chicken taco's all day! Yummy! My names Bell,." The voice rambled.

"Wait, your names Bell and you work at Taco Bell?" Alyssa clarified.

"Yup!" Bell beamed from the window.

"Talk about irony." Leo muttered.

"So, why did you want to talk to us again?" Swada asked.

"To give you these taco's!"

She gave them a bag of taco's.

"Have you read 'technology for dummies?' It's a techno babble book." Bell asked. Alyssa shook her head in despair.

"That's it. Sam, Nolan, Quinn, you guys are going to help me make a techno babble dictionary," She stated.

"Well, bye!" Bell called after them as they trudged away.

"If you need me just yell 'Tacos!'"

After that, they went to an abandoned building, made plans to make a plan in the morning, and then started snoring.

And the questin still remains-

WHO DUNNIT?

Chapter seven: a cure, a non fatal gun wound, and a Nerf Bat theife.

Suddenly Sarah fell to the ground.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT I'VE BEEN SHOT!" She screamed. Cyd dropped to the ground next to her.

"I'm a medic!" Cyd yelled.

"So am I! If Cyd needs help, I'll assist," Nolan offered.

"Where were you hit?" Cyd asked.

"My arm," Sarah groaned.

"Um, this is awkward." Cyd commented. "Your were hit with a paintball."

"MUTINY!" Sarah screeched. "QUINN SHOT ME!"

"Actually, it was Sam." Quinn told her.

"MUTINY! SAM SHOT ME!" Sarah amended.

"I didn't try to!" Sam defended himself.

"MUTINY ON ACCIDENT," Sarah challenged "IS PUNISHABLE BY A FORCE EATING OF AIRLINE FOOD!"

"That IS awful." Swada commented, and Kay nodded.

"TOTURE! I WANNA DO THAT CAN I TRY IT ON A ZOMBIE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I WANNA TRY THE TOTURE MY FAVORITE COLOR IS RED!" Emily added.

Clifton face palmed himself.

"Hey! WHO TOOK MY NERF BAT?" Alyssa suddenly shrieked, looking around frantically.

"I did?" Jyoti said, making it more of a questin. Alysha snatched it away.

"NIEN! DO. NOT. TOUCH. THE. NERF. BAT. DO YOU COMPREHEND?" She yelled at the poor girl. Leo burst out laughing and Jyoti nodded weakly.

Suddenly Quinn jumped up, just as Sam, Alyssa, and Nolan reached the same conclusion.

"I KNOW THE CURE!" They all shouted at once. "IT'S T-A-C-O's!" They yelled, carefully not to draw Bell's attention.

"How?" The others demanded.

"Well, when you get infected, you turn right into a zombie. But Bell didn't turn right into a zombie. The only thing that was diffrent from her was that she only ate Tacos'!" Alysha, Quinn, and Sam exclaimed, interrupting eachother in their haste.

"See that Brody? My team is better then yours," Nolan said smugly.

"You called?" Bell asked, appearing out of nowhere. "Hello Jessica and Chelsea! Did you like the chicken tacos?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled, jumping about two feet.

"Oh? Don't need me now? Okay, when you do, just yell 'Tacos!'" Bell winked and zipped off.

"HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?" Emily wailed. Maya shrugged.

"No clue."

"Why does she keep calling you Chelsey and Jessica?" Hunter wondered out loud. Alyssa shook her head.

"No idea, but whatever the reason, she's pretty epic.

Chapter eight! Back to the base, back to the future, and let's NOT go back to Taco Bell- the lost short chapter of WHWYPBPACSMAZT.

The group was entering the base again.

"This is dangrous. Think of this as back to the future, and if we mess up we never exsist."Alyssa said unneccicarily.

"Or just think of it as entering a highly creepy maybe haunted deserted military base with the royal zombie family in it." Sam commented.

"Or that," Quinn said.

"Do you have the bag of T-A-C-O's?" Brody asked Cyd. Cyd nodedd. She was en grossed with reading 'the faults in our stars'.

It is really very good. I don't know how she was walking and reading, but she was doing so fine.

"Okay. We're in. Down to the lab, weapons ready," Leo said.

Quinn cracked his knuckles.

Nolan pulled out a paintball gun.

Sam pulled out techno gizmo device.

Alyssa pulled out a Nerf bat.

Kay pulled out a knife broom.

Swada pulled out a club.

Brody pulled out a knife.

Cyd pulled out a bow and arrows and put her book away.

Clifton pulled out prison lead ball with chain thing.

Ashely pulled out a taser.

Hunter pulled out a sword.

Jo pulled out a trident.

Jyoti pulled out a gun.

Sarah pulled out her flamethrower.

Leo pulled out a whip.

Maya opened her eyes really wide.

And then they all reached into a bag and armed themselves with a taco.

If you are wondering why Emily did not pull out a weapon, it was because she was tied to a tree because they were afraid she would be to loud. At first Clifton had said maybe she could talk the head off a zombie, but the others disagreed.

And so Emily was tied to a tree.

I don't know how it escalated this quickly or how they got these weapons, but whatever.

"YO! ZOMBIE LADIES! ALL THREE OF YOU, GET OUT HERE!" Ashely yelled, according to plan.

Jordan, the Zombie prince, appeared and growled at her. So did his sister, and the Queen.

The kids all bowed in mock curtesy.

"KILL THEM!" The queen screamed.

"TACO!" They all screamed. Bell appeared, holding a armful of tacos. ketchup bottles were in multiple holsters like guns.

Anna lunged at Maya, and Bell lept in front of her, squirting ketchup into her snarling mouth. Anna tumbled to the ground and started choking.

"FOR TACOS!" Bell said.

"FOR ANIME!" Jyoti yelled.

"FOR NARNIA!" Sarah shouted.

"WILL POWER!" Maya screamed.

"BRAIN POWER!" Alyssa decided.

"MUSCEL POWER!" Quinn cried.

(Sam yelled something in techno babble I didn't understand.)

"FOR THE LEADERS!" Nolan cheered.

"I VOLENTEER TO TRIBUTE!" Cyd chanted.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT TO YELL!" Brody told us.

"FOR PUPPIES!" Clifton said.

"FOR MINECRAFT!" Hunter laughed.

"FOR RAP MUSIC!" Jo shrugged.

"FOR SOMETHING!" Ashely giggled.

"FOR CLOTHES!" Kay said happily.

"FOR XANNAN!" Swada yelled. (AN: It's said like Hanaan. She is Swada's friend.)

They bombarded the Queen and Jordan, until they both somehow swallowed one and were turned into humans. Then they both passed out.

"YYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Emily yelled.

"How did you get here?" Quinn asked her in amazement.

"I don't know!" Emily beamed.

"We could use someone like you on our team," Jyoti told Bell. Bell smiled.

"Where do I sign up?"

CHAPTER NINE: a girl jumps of a roof, zombies get mad because their queen is now human, and other plot twists.

So, Bell was now a ninja girl, everyone except Anna, Jordan, and Laurel (they were still at the base) were at an old, giant, abandoned, 5 story building, and they still had to kill the other zombies.

This is a situation where it is okay to say "crapola crayons".

Or something along those lines.

Which is what the swearing person did, but because everyone was exhausted no one really did anything except told the swearing person to "shut up or in the morning we will attack you with flame throwers and Nerf bats, camprahende'?".

Beating zombie royalty with tacos really takes a lot out of you, even if it doesn't seem like it. I mean, fighting normally, and school takes a lot out of you, but this took everything out.

Nolan and Leo said they would take first watch- Leo being Leo, all creepy and mysterious, said she was secretly half vampire and liked the night (no one knew if she was telling the truth or joking) and Nolan was the leader and this was his job. Well, one of the parts of his job. It was the part he liked least.

It was the part EVERYONE liked least.

And so, this is how our two charecters came to be on the roof on the first place- they thought the could see zombies or whatever coming up to them more easily that way.  
They sat on the roof for awhile just looking at the stars, or the ground, or the ad on the billboard that advertised Jill's pizza parlor. Finialy Nolan talked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Leo said nothing.

"Leo, really. Who. Are. You?" Nolan asked again, becoming slightly annoyed. Leo sighed.

"It doesn't matter."

Suddenly she sat bolt upright.

"Look!" She hissed. Nolan looked. There, coming towards them, was a mob of zombies.

Leo vaulted off the roof of the ten story high building.

"LEO!" Nolan screamed, running over and looking over the side. Leo had disappeared.

"UP! ALYSSA, SAM, QUINN, CYD, JO, EMILY, CLIFTTIN, BRODY, ASHELY, KAY, SWADA, BELL, JYOTI, SARAH, MAYA, AND ANYONE ELSE I'M FORGETTING, GET UP THE ZOMBIES ARE MOBBING US!" Leo's voice shouted from the third floor, where everyone happened to be sleeping.

'Wait, what? How did she get down there?!' Nolan wondered, as he dashed down the stairs.

"GUYS AND GALS AND THOSE IN BETWEEN OR NOT SURE, I HAVE A PLAN!" Alysha shouted.

I have no idea how she had a plan as soon as she woke up, or if this is even possable, but she had a plan- a good one- and the others were very grateful for whatever force of nature had given her the ability to come up with plans.

"Sam, please invent/build a bunch of pole vaults. Quinn, please block all the doors and windows with wood and whatever else you can find. Everyone else, get to the roof!"Alyssa yelled. Sam built/found/ invented 15 pole vaults and passed them out to everyone, Quinn blockaded the doors and windows, and everyone ran to the roof.

"Okay. We are going to pole vault above the ground to the other roofs," Alyssa told the others.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Nolan told the others frantically.

"Well, your life depends on you not caring on the freaking heights, so go!" She looked around levely at everyone else. "Anyone else got problems to deal with?"

Well, two people had to use the bathroom, one other person was afraid of heights, and six others were afraid of the zombies and the others kids in the group, but no one said anything in fear of Alyssa yelling at them. Never underestimate the power of yelling, it is very underestimateable but very very effective, as seen above.

"Okey dokey, let's go!" Quinn said brightly, and pole vaulted to the roof next to them.  
"ONWARD AND OUTWARD, FEINDS!" Sam yowled, and followed. The others followed him. Soon they were about six buildings away, Nolan thought he was going to puke from how high they were, Leo was laughing evilly, Swada kept almost falling, Cyd was a little worried, Emily was sleep walking, and Quinn, Sam, and Alysha were having the time of their rather short so far lives.

"We need to get to the base to go tell Anna, Jordan, and Laurel." Cliffton called, elbowing Emily awake.

Soon they reached the base.

There was a mob of zombies there, too. Drat.

"YOU STOLE OUR QUEEN WE EAT YOUR SPLEEN!" They were chanting. Sarah looked disgusted.

"Eeeewwwww." She said.

Nolan finialy barfed.

"EWWWWW!" Everyone yelled, leaping away.

"Better out then in," Brody commented, and Hunter agreed.

"Who cares, let's go!" Jyoti yelled, and they vaulted over the zombies and ran into the base to go ask if the former royalty would help them in this odd, zombie VS kid war.

Chapter ten: Someone looses a shoe, some zombies die, and what's with the burrito launcher?

"JORDAN LAUREL ANNA HELP THE ZOMBIES ARE REVOLTING!" Emily shrieked, only now realizing she only had one shoe for some reason.

"WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Anna and Jordan yelled.

"The zombies are outside threatening to eat our spleens," Maya clarified.

"Oh. That IS bad," Laurel said, walking up to them.

"On the other hand, since we used to be zombies and are now humans, we have really awesome powers!" Anna said with a devilish grin. Swada slowly inched away from her.

"Yeah? What?" Cliffton challenged.

"Well, Anna can summon fire, and Jordan can move things with his mind, and I am unnaturally good at math," Laurel told him. Anna summoned fire, Jordan made Brody go flying into a wall, and Laurel said something in Math babble no one understood.

"EPIC," Sarah said appreciatively, nodding.

"On the bad hand, we are now, in a few sentences, going to fight zombies where we are outnumbered, like, twenty five to one." Sam deadpaned.

"Wow, cheerful, aren't you?" Alysha said sarcastically. Sam said nothing. He was worrying.

"I MADE A MINI BURRITO SLINGSHOT!" Bell said cheerfully. And so our brave charecters laughed in the face of death, not knowing that someone would soon be lying on the ground in a pool of blood, proclaimed dead.

Chapter eleven: Death, revenge, AND AN EPIC BATTLE!

They stood inside the door.

"Tacos won't work, they built an cure for the cure, an antibody," Alyssa told the others. "We need to kill them."

Quinn cracked his knuckles.

Nolan pulled out a paintball gun.

Sam pulled out techno gizmo device.

Alyssa pulled out a Nerf bat.

Kay pulled out a syth.

Swada pulled out a club.

Brody pulled out a knife.

Cyd pulled out a bow and arrows.

Clifton pulled out prison lead ball with chain thing.

Ashely pulled out a taser.

Hunter pulled out a sword.

Jo pulled out a trident.

Jyoti pulled out a gun.

Emily pulled out a blender.

Sarah pulled out her flamethrower.

Leo pulled out a whip.

Maya opened her eyes really wide.

Anna lit her hands on fire.

Laurel grabbed a bunch of poison bottles.

Jordan did the same thing as Maya.

"FOR TACOS!" Bell said.

"FOR ANIME!" Jyoti yelled.

"FOR NARNIA!" Sarah shouted.

"WILL POWER!" Maya screamed.

"BRAIN POWER!" Alyssa decided.

"MUSCEL POWER!" Quinn cried.

(Sam yelled something in techno babble I didn't understand.)

"FOR THE LEADERS!" Nolan cheered.

"I VOLENTEER TO TRIBUTE!" Cyd chanted.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT TO YELL!" Brody told us.

"FOR PUPPIES!" Clifton said.

"FOR LOUDNESS!" Emily hooted.

"FOR MINECRAFT!" Hunter laughed.

"FOR RAP MUSIC!" Jo shrugged.

"FOR SOMETHING!" Ashely giggled.

"FOR CLOTHES!" Kay said happily

"KILL DA ZOMBIES!" Leo yowled.

"MATH!" Laurel holared.

"FOR SARCASIM!" Jordan growled.

"KILL THEM WITH FIRE!" Anna howled.

And then they ran out the doors to the zombies.

Bobhasmissedyoubutheisbacksohedoesnotmissyouanymoreonceagainthisisatimeskip

They were in the middle of killing the spleen eaters when suddenly they heard Quinn scream. He had been killing them off right and left, but a zombie came up behind him and whacked him in the head hard. To hard. Quinn was down.

"QUINNN!" Sam screamed.

"QUINN!" Nolan hollered.

"QUINN!" Alyssa yelled.

They ran to his side.

"Quinn? Quinn?!" Sam asked frantically.

"CYD! MEDIC! NOW!" Alyssa shouted.

"QUINN!" Nolan cried again. Cyd rushed over. She did whatever medics do, then sat back, tears in her eyes.

"He's dead," she choked out.  
"Nope. He's not. He can't be," Sam told her, shaking his head.

"QUINN DOESNT DIE, HE MAKES OTHERS DIE!" Nolan yelled at Cyd. Only Alyssa said nothing. She stood up slowly. The sounds of battle slowed, then stopped. Everyone was looking at her. Cyd, Nolan, and Sam stood up next to her.

"Who did this?" She growled. No answer.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Sam screamed at the zombies. A zombie stepped forward.

"I did. Sorry, I didn't mean to! My name's Luke. I like anchovies," He rambled.

"No, I did!" Another said.

"No, it was me!" Another called. Soon the clearing rang with voices.

"Well," Cyd growled with a psychotic smile,"I guess we'll have to kill all of you."

Bell started shooting people with her mini bullet burrito launcher, Sam started killing mercylessly, Sarah and Anna set people on fire, Cyd shot people with arrows, Leo whipped people to ribbons and kept dissapearing and reappearing everywhere, Nolan and Jyoti shot people, Jordan pulled zombies brains out of their heads with his mind, Alyssa, Clfton, and Swada beat people to a pulp, Brody, Jo, and Hunter stabbed the zombies in the head, Ashely hit people with a super easy to kill taser, Emily blendered zombie's heads off, Kay sliced people in half, and Laurel threw poison bombs at zombies.

The zombies, needless to say, didn't stand a chance.

They all died in an hour. Well, not Luke, he was actually a human and was pretending to be a zombie so the zombies wouldn't eat him and hadn't killed Quinn at all. But the REAL zombies died.

Score:  
Kids-254, Zombies- 1

Chapter twelve: Quinn comes back as a ghost, Swada, Brody, Clifton, Emily, Kay, Cyd, Jo, Hunter, Ashely and Laurel say bye, and the old group of QSAN is joined by Anna, Bell, Jordan, Leo and Maya.

"QUINN!" Sam screeched. "ARE YOU A GHOST?"

"I never died in the first place. Me and Cyd (cough cough nudge nudge wink wink hint hint) planned it so you would get angery and kill more zombies," Quinn replyed.

"I'M GONNA FREAKING KILL YOU, YOU JERK!" Alyssa screamed, hitting him repeatedly with the Nerf bat.

"Holy ****!" The swearing person said. They were hit over the head with a piece of wood, curtesy to Jordan.

Then Sam hugged Quinn.

"We missed you, you piece of skunk poop. But do that again and we're kicking you out of the group," He chastised.

"Okay," Quinn choked out. He was being squeezed to hard. Well, serves him right. Karma.

"Well, bye!" Swada, Brody, Clifton, Emily, Kay, Cyd, Jo, Hunter, and Ashely said.

"Actually, may I come with you?" Laurel asked them.

"Sure!" They said, and they set off.

"Wow," was all Anna could say.

"Abandoned by our own mother," Jordan said, shaking his head.

"You can come with us," Alyssa offered,

"May we join as well?" Leo, Bell, Jyoti and Maya asked.

"The more the more merry," Sam invited them. And so, our old group of QSAN was joined by group AJ and group JLBM.

They walked out of the base.

"So, how did you guys become a team?" Anna asked Alyssa, Sam, Quinn, and sighed.

"Well, we want to North JR. High in Hopkins, and we had math class togather. We hated each other, because Sam stalked my freind J, Quinn was Sam's freind, and Nolan-"  
"OF COURSE! IN THE NEAR FUTERE I SEE US GOING TO HOPKINS!" Nolan declared. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Did that. And they didn't like me because I was obnoxious. One day in the middle of math class when we were put in a group togather, a zombie crashed through the window and we ran off. And then we became a team and started killing zombies," Alyssa finished. "We're friends."

"The end," Quinn finished.

"Oh. Me and Maya were just friends, and then we saw Leo all alone kill off six zombies single handedly, and we teamed up with her. And you already know how we met Bell."

Jyoti told them, looking thoughtful.

"We're sibilings, duh," Anna and Jordan said together.

"Were do we go now?" Maya asked. "Now that the zombies are all dead?"  
Leo looked into the distance.

"Where ever we are needed." She whispered, smiling. And the others agreed.

As to who put the sleeping pills in the water supply? That was the neighbor that you never met who was walking by them, when he tripped and fell and his prescription fell into the water supply without anyone noticing. He hasn't been able to sleep for awhile.

The end, for now.

"Whoa. For a moment, I was afraid she had killed him," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Fang said.

"Lets read the sequel."

"Okay, Max. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you," He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Guess what?" I asked. He leaned forward eagerly.

"What?"

"I love you too, you dork."


	31. SUPER long chapter Heh heh sorry

Hello! Okay, so people are asking... "WHO ARE LEO AND THE SWEARING PERSON?" Well, whoever doesn't know the swearing person's identity already has the chance to win the lottery in the book- if you find out who it is. Yes, I am evil. :)  
As to the swearing person... Well, you might find out, if your smart enough. Good luck.

HELLO! It's me-again. Some of you are not the brightest bulb on the tree and decided to join us in part two of or character's journey, and so I must tell you what happened earlier.

Sigh.

I blame you for this.

So, our main protagonists, Alyssa, Sam, Nolan, and Quinn, were in the zombie apocalypse and managed to save everyone. They also joined with the former prince and princess of the zombies and a small colony of ninja people and a girl who is obssesd with tacos.

Taco girl is Bell, Ninja girl 1 is Jyoti, who, like Emily, likes manga, ninja girl 2 is Sarah, who is obsessed with doctor who, and ninja girl 3 is Maya who shoots lasers out of her eyes, and ninja girl 4 is Leo the unknown girl who can jump of a 10 story building and appear on the third story in less then five seconds.

Former Princess of zombies is Anna, former prince of zombies is Jordan. They are sibilings. And very sarcastic.

Nolan is the leader who for some reason has a dog named Pete at the moment, Quinn is the muscle guy who was once proclaimed dead by a medic named Cyd, Sam is the tech guy who speaks techno babble and no one understands half the time (with a giraffe named Trevor who comes in later), and Alyssa is the brains who comes up with plans and attacks people with a Nerf bat (with a cat named Larry).

So, yes. Tacos cure everything. Just remember that.

Okay, I am being told I must get to the point- so here we go- let's meet the vampires, the land sharks, and the werewolves that aren't as important as the other two.

CHAPTER ONE: WHY ARE THE CHAPTER TITLES IN CAPS, ANYWAYS?

Our charecters were walking along, all happy like, when...

"LAND SHARK! GET OFF THE GROUND!" Maya shouted, shooting up into a tree. The others followed, looking at the dorsal fin in the ground bulldozing towards them.

"I thought they were only in movies!" Leo wailed. She did NOT like aquatics. At all.

"Me too!" Quinn replied.

"THINK OF A FREAKING PLAN ALREADY!" Jordan shouted. Alyssa thought for a moment, and then-

"I have it!"

"WHAT IS IT?" Anna yelled.

"Okay, they breath air and earth, but they drown in water because they are the opisite of a normal shark, right? We need to drown it in water!"

"Where do we get water?" Jyoti asked, edging away from the dorsal fin circling in the tree below her.

"Um... Good questin. I haven't figured that out yet."

They thought for a moment.

"Uh, if we swing branch to branch, tree to tree, we can get to that building over there- the one with the pool," Maya said.

"GREAT!" Sarah said, and started jumping from tree to tree. Jordan picked himself and Anna up with his mind and propelled them in the window. Then he did the same for the others.

"Thanks!" They told him thankfully. He grinned smugly.

"You guys owe me one."

"Whatever."

"THE LAND SHARKS STILL THERE GUYS, AND COMING TOWARDS US, WE NEED TO GET MOVING!" Leo hurried the others.

"STUFF IT! We're working on it!" Anna snapped.

"Both of you, shut up before I hit you with the Nerf bat!" Alyssa snapped, leading them to the water so they could drown the shark.

Now, drowning a shark is hard business, I'm sure you know. I mean, normal sharks breath water. And they suffocate on earth and air. But they were going to drown a land shark- and so, they were going to drown it instead of suffocate it, but I guess they were suffocating it in a way. But, anyways, don't try to drown a shark Inless it's a land shark, okay?

Glad we got that covered. Depending on who you are, I probably don't want you to die. But there may be a few minor exceptions, like if your an evil overlord, mean teacher, or the ghost of Hitler. Then I might want you to die. Well, not if your a mean teacher. You have permission to live.

"LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Everyone shouted in unison. They slapped high fives and went to go drown a shark.

Hibobthelinehasmissedyouverymuchbutheisstillatimelapsesobyebyeuntilheisneededagainbyebob

"Hey Shaaaaaarkiiiieeeeeee..." Bell called nervously. "Shaaaaaaarrrrkkkkieeeee...?"

Suddenly the dorsal fin popped out of the ground and started to head towards her.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Bell yelled, bolting for the pool. She stopped right before she jumped into the pool, but the shark, not knowing there was a pool, was not able to stop as fast and plowed through the cement wall and into the pool. It thrashes around for awhile, until...

"YAHOO! It died!" Quinn cheered.

"DYING IS NOT A GOOD THING, OR DID YOU NOT GET THE MESSAGE?" Alyssa shrieked.

"Well, the QSAN team dying is bad, but as for evil villains..." Nolan commented, walking in behind them.

"So much for 'kill it with fire'," Anna said dejectedly.

"Ha ha I'm better then you," Jordan jeered, and Anna smacked him.

"Break it up you two," Leo said, glaring at them.

"Where the burritos did it come from?" Bell asked.

"I don't know," Jyoti said, looking baffled.

"Meeeeeee neither," Sarah agreed.

Suddenly a a black clad kid fell from the tree, landing next to Anna. He bit her shoulder.

"Blooooood," He drawled. Then he disappeared. Another boy jumped next to Jordan and bit HIM in the shoulder!

"Oooooooooooo!" He howled and disappeared. Sam lept forward to help, but Alyssa tugged him back.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" She yelled, and the others backed away. Suddenly Anna lept to her feet, her eyes shining gold. She hissed at the others. Alysha cupped her hands, filled her hands with water, and held them up to Anna threateningly.

"Back off, I've got holy water," She warned. (She was lying). Anna hissed from under the shade of the tree and recoiled. Jordan got up, and the others saw he had sharp teeth and a tail.

"Anna's a vamp, Jordan's a worgan, an English form of our werewolf that can transform into a wolf at any time," Leo and Alysha said darkly.

"****," the swearing person said. They were pushed into the pool.

Anna and Jordan glared at the others, and vanished. Nolan sank to the ground.

"The vampires and werewolves are most likely working together and sent the land shark after us, most likely because we killed the zombies and since then, the vampires and werewolves are having trouble finding food," Alyssa said, pacing.

"Hey look, a giraffe!" Sam cried. Bell looked puzzled.

"Whaaaaaat?" She asked.

"I'M GOING TO NAME HIM TREVOR!" He said, and hugged the baby giraffe.

"Okaaaaaaay, this is weird." Jyoti whispered to Sarah, and Sarah nodded.

"MUTINY! SOMEOME HAS LEFT THE GROUP!" Sarah yelled.

"Anna and Jordan," Quinn told her.

"MUTINY! ANNA AND JORDAN HAVE LEFT THE GROUP!" Sarah yelled.

"They were biten and turned into were-vampires! It was an accident!" Sam protested.

"MUTINY ON ACCIEDENT IS PUNISHABLE BY A FORCE EATING OF AIRLINE FOOD!" Sarah yelled.

"Oh good gravy," Leo muttered. "Not again."

"AIRLINE FOOD!" Sarah yowled. "JUSTICE SHALL PROVALE!"  
"You can't feed them, they're not here," Alysha snapped. Sarah considered this.  
"Good point!" She said, stumped, and sat down to think of a new punishment.

"Look, Alysha, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, we need to leave. We haven't done any ninja-ing since we came into your group. And we don't really get along. As soon as this is done, we're leaving," Jyoti told them. The others were shocked.

"But- but-," Nolan spluttered.

"That's all I have to say. We might run into you, though. MAYBE WE CAN EVEN HAVE A REUION!" Leo said, trying to lighten her mood.

"But I didn't find out your name!" Nolan protested. Leo thought for a moment, grabbed a piece of paper and pencil that was never there before, but for the sake of the story we will pretend it was there the entire time, and wrote:  
"Pond, the Doctor"

Then she and the others ran off. Alysha thought for a secend.

"AMELIA?" She bellowed after them.

"MAYBE, MAYBE NOT!" Leo called, and then she, Bell, Maya, Sarah and Jyoti were gone.

Chapter two: OKAY, THATS IT. WHY, OH WHY, OH WHY, DO WE HAVE TO HAVE ALIENS?

I don't know why, I don't know how, I THINK I know when, but I don't know for sure, but two muinits later they were in a metal room.

"OH MY GOD WE WERE ABDUCTED BY ALEINS! " Sam cried.

"WHAT?" Nolan screamed.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Quinn shouted.

Alyssa sighed, pushed her glassess up on her nose, looked deep inside for patience, gripped her Nerf bat, and smacked them all on the head with it.

"WE WERE NOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS, YOU TOOLS!" She yelled. "IT'S SIMPLE, WE WERE DRUGGED AND BROUGHT ON BOARD WHEREVER WE ARE!"

"Oooooooh." Sam said, still confused.

"I STILL don't get it..." Quinn complained.

"You don't understand anything, so that doesn't surprise me," Alysha said dryly.

Nolan yelled at Alyssa for being mean, Alyssa yelled back, and soon they were attacking each other with Nerf bats and paintball guns and coming up with complicated battle plans(they involved traps, a wolverine or two, and a suit of armer). Sam and Quinn looked on with confused amusement.

"Well, SOME things haven't changed," Quinn muttered. Sam shook his head in despair.

"Really? WHY? WHY MUST I PUT UP WITH THESE FOOLS?" He beseeched the ceiling.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" Nolan yelled, and the two stopped fighting and looked around. "Woah, where are we?"

"I'm guessing some underground area, much like area 57 in the movie 'independence day' or The Base back in Minneapolis." Alyssa said, and the others agreed that that's what it looked like.

"WAIT, WHAT DID THEY DO WITH TREVOR?!" Sam wailed suddenly. There was a scufiling, and then Trevor poked his head out from around a lab/dissection table.

"Moo?" He asked.

"I never knew giraffes could moo," Sam commented, scratching his head. There was a chorus of "me neithers."

"Everyone who thinks we should look around, say 'aye' and raise your hand," Nolan directed.  
Silence.

"All who oppose, say 'nae' and touch your nose."

"NAE!"

"Where's Alyssa?"

"NOOOO NOT AGAIN, WHY DOES SHE DO THIS! DOES SHE NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF 'LETS TAKE A VOTE'?"

Hihihowsitdoingbobisgoodthanksforaskingyoursoconsideratethankyouanywhotimelapseyay

"ALYSSA-WHEN-I-FIND-YOU-I-AM-GOING-TO-BEAT-YOU-TO-A-PULP-GET-OUT-HERE-NOW- DO-YOU-HEAR-ME-ALYSSA-WHAT-THE-CRAP-ARE-YOU-DOING-GET-OUT-HERE-NOW- OOOOOH-I'M-GONNA-KILL-HER!" Nolan seethed. He did not like it when people didn't listen to him.

"Um, just wondering, but why would she come out of hiding if you're going to beat her to a pulp and kill her? And they could hear you in Alaska your so loud," Quinn commented logically.

"Why don't you yell louder, I don't think they hear you in Japan," Alyssa said, popping up from behind a crate and scaring the three so bad they all jumped two feet in the air and hit their heads on the ceiling and Trevor hid behind a crate.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ALYSSA!" Nolan shouted.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, smacking him on the head with the Nerf bat. He passed out, muttering about penguins and muffins and rainbows and Unicorns.  
Sam videotaped it with a video tape he had on hand from when he had gone through a video tape phase.

"Perfect black mail," Quinn said appreciatively, giving Sam a fist bump. Alyssa rolled her eyes and made sure he didn't wake up.

"Never underestimate the power of the Nerf bat," She said. The other two cracked up. But then Nolan sat up grumpily.

"Wha- what?" He said groggily, rubbing his head.

'Why am I on the floor...?' He wondered.

"Hide the video tape!" Alyssa screeched. Sam, Alyssa and Quinn bolted, leaving Nolan behind to figure out what had happened.

"GUYS IM GONNA KILL YOU!" He screamed, and chased after them.

"****!" The swearing person said. And someone else tripped them.

Chapter three: Who trapped them up in the first place, blackmail, and Girrafe to the rescue.

SAM'S POV  
Suddenly, as Sam was running, a hand reached out from behind a door and grabbed him.

"LET GO OF ME! WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled, attacking his attacker. A light clicked on, showing him...

"Leo?!" He asked increduasly. The petite girl nodded.

"Follow me," She whispered. So Sam did.

QUINN'S POV  
As he was running from Nolan, he tripped. He got up and saw a hand reach out and grab Sam.

"LET GO OF ME! WHO ARE YOU?" Sam barked. Quinn slithered forward to see what was happening. He looked around the edge of the door and say Sam being led away by a small form, he couldn't tell who it was from the angle.

"Follow me," A familair voice said. Sam did as he was told.

'Hmmmmmm,' Quinn wondered. 'Hasn't he ever heard of 'stranger danger'?'

He decided to follow them.

ALYSSA'S POV  
Alyssa was running, when...  
"Alyssa!" Quinn whispered, motioning to her from a door. Alyssa tiptoed over.

"What is it?"

"There's someone on board, a girl, and Sam is following her!" He whispered, panicked.

"Let's follow them, then, and see if we can warn Nolan," Alyssa said firmly.

And that's exactly what they did.

NOLAN'S POV

'Where ARE they? I'm going to kill them later!' Nolan thought, trying to find the two boys and girl. 'They're such jerks! Grrrrrrrr!'  
He whipped around the corner and came face to face with-

"SAM? Leo?" He asked, shocked.

"Follow me, and be quite, there's something bad on board!" Leo whispered. "I'll take you to a safe place, then I will find Q and A- no pun intended. Nto question and answer, Qu- oh, whatever."

And so he did as he was told.

TREVOR THE GIRRAFE'S POINT OF VEIW  
'hmmmmmm, where did those silly looking children go? Sam was nice to me. My names' Trevor,' Trevor thought.

Suddenly he saw Sam and Nolan following a girl. She smelled evil. Trevor growled.

'She is a traitor! Bad girl! I don't like that girl. She lied.'

Trevor followed the girl and the boys, growling.

Suddenly the girl turned to the boys and pointed a sword at them.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." She growled. Sam and Nolan raised their hands in surrender. Trevor saw Quinn and Alyssa draw their weapons, still following the girl and two boys. Trevor grinned as only a giraffe can.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Nolan whispered, and Sam nodded, terrified. The girl, most likely Leo, laughed.

"Well, I was a traitor from the start. I work for the immortals now. The Worgans and the Vamps. Never cared for zombies though, those twits. I mean, their choice of food is just nasty."

A small, cat sized black dragon flew down from the ceiling and landed on Leo's shoulder.

"Good Azila," Leo crooned as the small dragon breathed blue colored flames.

"Traitor!" Sam hissed.

"Didn't I already say that?" Amelia asked, grinning physcoticly.

'I don't like this creepy lady...' Trevor thought with a whimper. Then he steeled his nerves.

'No! They were nice to me and I must save them! I will be a hero!' He thought proudly. 'Yes! I will be Super Trevor the Girrafe! Ha ha! No one can defeat me!'

"Now Azila, go get Anna, Jordan, and the prisoners, okay?" Leo told the dragon. She looked disgusted.  
"I just don't understand how Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti could have said no to helping me. It was supposed to be a done deal! I even offered them tacos and ice cream!"

Suddenly, as most things are in this story, Alysha and Quinn jumped out from behind the crate and charged Leo.

"DIE, TRIATOR WITCH, DIE! OR AT LEAST GET KNOCKED OUT!" Quinn yowled as Alyssa pummeled the dragon with her Nerf Bat. Trevor ran to help them.

He twisted he long neck- GIRRAFE POWER!- and tripped Leo, and Nolan and Sam drew their weapons and attacked. Soon Leo was tied up, gagged, and stuck in a corner with Azila. Leo shot them the bird.

"And to you, too." Sam spat at her.

'And here I was, thinking he wasn't mean,' Trevor thought, shaking his head with a moo.

"So, what did you do with the video camera?" Nolan asked Quinn.

"Let's figure that out later, but for now we need to get out," Alyssa snapped, and they walked out of the room looking for an exit. Sam shook his head in amusement.

"Perfect blackmail," He muttered, and he and Trevor raced after the others.

CHAPTER FOUR: Exits, a bear or two, a peacock, and another dragon.

"We need to find an exit."

"Uh, we know that."

"Shut it, let's find the exit already!"

The group, plus Trevor, rounded a cornor and came face to face with someone.

"ALYSSA-CHOP!" Alyssa shrieked, hitting the person on the head with a dictionary. Bell sank to the floor, knocked out.

"Bunnies... Evil unicorn robots..." She muttered. Sam video tapped it.

"ALYSSA STOP HITTING PEOPLE WITH THAT FREAKING NERF BAT AND BOOKS OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND STEAL THAT FREAKING NERF BAT!" Nolan yelled.

"Whoa, your actually yelling! You normally don't get angry..." Quinn said.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Nolan?!" Sam cried.

"Forget that, why is Bell here? Ohhhhh- I think she was a prisoner and was escaping," Alysha said sheepishly, pocketing the large book.

"Bell? Quick, we need to run! Tia, ( pronounced Tee- Ah) Anna's bear, is on the loose and is trying to kill us!" Maya voice echoed through the hallway.

"BEAR?" Trevor shouted in alarm.

"Wait, the Girrafe can TALK?" Quinn cried. "This is getting weirder and weirder..."

"MAYA SARAH JYOTI, GET OVER HERE NOW! ALYSSA TRIED KILLING BELL!" Nolan shouted.

"No I didn't!" Alysha shrieked, appalled.

The trio of ninja girls rounded the corner, spotted Bell, grabbed her, nodded at the QSAN group, said "yes-we-know-Leo-is-traitor-run-there-is-a-bear-it-is-Anna's-bear-it's-name-is-Tia-bye-bye!" And ran off. Jyoti had a orange dragon on her shoulder, and a name tag on its wing declared clearly: Barney. Sarah had a peacock running next to her.

I don't know how they got these pets, maybe they raided a nearby zoo. I have no idea. This is what we call a plot hole- oops in Latin.

"Well, that was helpful," Samm muttered. "And weird."

Suddenly there was a roar, and a bear rounded the comer.

"****, ****, ****, this is NOT GOOD!" The swearing person said. They were smacked.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SWEARING, IT'S NOT GOOD FOR OUR WELL BEING!"

Now, whoever yelled that was correct. It WASN'T good for their well being, but that swearing person was determined to say what was on their mind, or else. Humph. I can understand saying what was on your mind, but not swearing. Bad bad bad. But still, freedom of speech.

"MOOOO!" Trevor mooed, and they drew their weapons.

"Bad. Bear. Shame on you, go away!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah!" Quinn shouted.

"OR. ELSE." Nolan threatened. The bear whimpered and ran away. Our characters smacked high fives.

"Yeah! We are the group!" Nolan cheered.

Suddenly Anna came around the corner.

"Is that corner evil or something?" Sam yelled. "This isn't fair!"

Anna had an evil look on her face, and her fangs were bared. Jordan stood next to her, in full wolf form.

"Let's kill them," Anna hissed.

"SHAME. ON. YOU!" Alysha yelled suddenly.  
"We saved you! We turned you back into humans and gave you the extra powers of fire and telekinesis. We took you in when your own mother, the one that experimented on you and turned you into brain eating zombies in the first place, abandoned you, and you repay Quinn, Sam, Nolan and I by tearing into our flesh, and drinking our blood, without a secend thought. I never thought you were this barbaric. How dare you! Human decency, kindness, do you not know of it? You might not be human now, but you did once. I expected more of you. Shame on you, your Mother would be ashamed of you, your Friends as well. Heck, we're ashamed of you."

Alyssa was on a roll now.

"Loyalty must not be your strong points. You have disgraced yourselves, your family. But, no, take a shot at me. Your freind."

She motioned the others back. Jordan and Anna looked embarrased and were blushing sheepishly.

"Look we're s-sorry. Anna, maybe we should let them go. We do owe them..." Jordan trailed off, and Anna nodedd, opening the door- ahem, I mean the exit.

"Thank you," Alyssa said stiffly, and marched out the door. They others shrugged at each other and followed.

"We're even now!" Anna called after them. Alysha froze in her tracks, turned around, lifted her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Anna," She said, "I look forward to the day we meet in battle. Jordan, take care of your sister."

Nolan grinned evilly at the pair, and Sam clutched Trevor's neck. Quinn cracked his knuckles. And then they set off to make a few plans.

Chapter five: Fire, tacos, a few more Freinds, more traitors, and a death or two.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! I WILL NOT STAND FOR BEING ATTACKED BY MY FRIENDS, NOPE!" Alyssa fumed, swinging her Nerf bat dangrously close to Quinn's head as she paced. He ducked. So did Sam and Nolan.

"STOP SWINGING THAT AROUND!" Quinn snapped. Alyssa stopped swinging the Nerf bat.

"SAM!" She barked.

"U- uh yes?" Sam stuttered, eyeing the bat.

"What hurts werewolves?"

"Um, wolfs bane, the herb, fire, and... Silver bullets?"

"QUINN! What kills vampires?"

"Um... Garlic, crosses. And fire?"

"Yes. And fire. So, we fill up the place with garlic and wolfs bane and taco's- Bell's habits are wearing off on me- put crosses up at the windows and doors, AND LIGHT THE THING ON FIRE!" Alyssa yelled, thrusting the Nerf bat into the air like a sword.

The boys gave each other a Look, like, that's it, call the cops, Alyssa has finialy gone wacko on us.

"Alyssa, where do we get garlic and wolfs bane...?" Nolan asked cautiously.

"I took the liberty of going to the grocery store and buying garlic and wolfs bane. And crosses. And matches."

"Okay, we'll do that... But I get the fire!" Sam cheered. Trevor nodedd.

"Okay!"

Hellobobisbackhehasbeengonealongtimeandisheretosaythatitisanothertimeskipsobyehavefun

So, our charecters were inside the weird alien spaceship like base. They were behind a overturned couch.

And so were Clifton, Emily, Cyd, Jo, Kay, Ashely, Laurel, and Brody. They were traitors.

"That's it. I'm so sick of people betraying us," Sam grumbled. Quinn looked mortified.

"Why is Cyd here?" He asked.

"Uh, she's evil, moron." Sam told him.

"Laungege!" Nolan hissed at Sam.

They ran around, randomly throwing garlic and wolfs bane at windows without being seen. Suddenly a werewolf touched the wolfs bane, and turned back into a human!

"Hey, the garlic, the wolfs bane- it's a cure!" Alysha whisper cried. She started throwing it at the people.

Nolan chucked a peice of garlic into a vampires mouth, and it turned back into a human and started choking on the offending piece of food.

Quinn shoved a peice of wolfs bane down a werewolves throat.

Sam knocked out evil guys and did the same things as the others.

Trevor tripped triple the times as much as those, to stop terrible terror building terinies. (Say that ten times fast, I dare you.

Nolan had found a pet dog (a pit bull crossover thingamabobber) and had named it Pete, and it was running around biting people. Alyssa's cat, Tarabithia, was jumping on people's heads and causing problems.  
in one word- Choas. Pure Chaos.

"****, ***, ****,****, *****, ******, *******, ******, ****!" The swearing person yelled, thinking of every swear word they could (which was a lot, let me tell you), and they were smacked with a cross.

"SHUT. THE. HECK. UP."

"OKAY, FINE!"

After that, our heros had to go to an anticlimactic battle with Jordan and Anna, as seen in the chapter below.

Chapter six: another battle, an angry mob, and the medic strikes again.

"NOLAN, QUINN, SAM, ALYSHA, WE CHALLENGE THEE TO A DUEL!" Jordan yelled, brandishing a kopeshe (an Egyptian sword).

"We will kill you with fire!" Anna said brightly.

"Good luck with that." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Thanks!" Jordan replyed automatically.

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"Okay people. We give you half an hour to prepare yourselves, and then-" Anna smashed her hand into her palm. "Wham."

"BADDA BING, BADDA BOOM!" Alyssa said cheerfully.

"WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN!" Sam told Anna and Jordan.

"Highly unlikely-"

"Likely." Nolan corrected.

"Whatever- half an hour starts now!"

Anna and Jordan ran off. Alyssa sighed.

"Okay, we're going to need Sarah's flamethrower, a bucket of water, a plank of wood, a soup can, a Rule Goldberg book, string, a peice of wood, a small room, a bowling ball, a suit of armor, and a few crosses and other cures."

Timeskipagaintothebattleofdoomdeathanddespairwhydotheyallstartwithdisdcursedorsomething?

Anna walked into the room they were fighting in... And tripped over ther string, so she tripped onto the plank of wood which was on the can of soup so it was a seesaw, which launched the bowling ball onto the suit of armor, which fell and pulled the string that was attached to the Flamethrowers trigger, which caused the string to go ridged and therefor set off the flamethrower, which made Anna and Jordan get set on fire, which made Quinn, Sam, Nolan and Alyssa to jump out from behind a over turned couch and throw cures at them so Anna and Jordan turned back into humans, which made Quinn, Sam, Nolan and Alyssa throw water on the sibilings so they weren't on fire anymore, which made Anna and Jordan soaking wet, which caused Anna and Jordan to yell at Quinn, Sam, Nolan and Alyssa, which made Alyssa hit them over the head with the Rule Goldberge book, which made Nolan mad, which made everyone else mad, which made everyone start fighting, which made everyone crabby, which made them fight more, which made them tired, which made them stop, which made the realize what had happened, which made them laugh really hard, which made them all get hiccups, which made them laugh harder, which made their stomachs hurt, which made them crabby again, which made them stop fighting, which made them even more tired, which made them all fall asleep, which made them all start snoring, which made Sarah think it was a mob because the snoring was so loud, which made her run in and throw water on them, which made them all wake up, which made Sarah realize it was just Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan and made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan realize it was Sarah, which made Sarah run for her life as Anna, Jordan, Quinn, Sam, Alyssa and Nolan chased her, which made Maya, Bell, and Jyoti to chase after Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan because they were chasing Sarah, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan to run faster because they were afraid of Maya, Bell, and Jyoti, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan to catch up to Sarah, which made Sarah scared, which made her tell Anna, Jordan, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan that their shoes were untied, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam and Nolan to look down down, which caused Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam and Nolan to realize that Sarah had lied, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan to stand there and yell at Sarah, which made Maya, Bell, and Jyoti catch up and yell at Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, and Nolan and yell at Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam and Nolan for being mean to Sarah, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, and Jyoti to start fighting, which caused Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti to get tired again and stop, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, and Jyoti realize what had happened and made them all start laughing, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti get hiccups, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti all laugh harder, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti's stomachs hurt, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti crabby, which made Anna, Jordan, Quinn, Alyssa, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti all take naps and start snoring really loudly, which made Emily think that the zombies were back, which made her run in and throw water on Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, and Jyoti and run and hide, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti wake up all wet and angery, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti start yelling, which made Emily cry, which made Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel come over, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell and Jyoti start yelling at Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel, which made everyone tired, which made stop, which made them realize that history really DOES repeat itself, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel start laughing, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel get hiccups, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel laugh harder, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel's stomachs hurt, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel tired, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel take a nap, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel start snoring, which, luckily, no one interrupted, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel to all sleep until noon, the next morning, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel happy because they finialy felt rested and they hadn't rested in a long long time, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel happy and smiley and feeling that this wasn't going to last long, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel depressed and made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel wish that something WOULD come along so they could kill it because then Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel wouldn't be so depressed, which made Anna, Jordan, Alyssa, Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Sarah, Maya, Bell, Jyoti, Clifton, Brody, Ashely, Kay, Hunter, Emily, Cyd, Jo, and Laurel's wishes come true for some reason, which starts our next book.

With grim reapers.

Now, re-read that uber long sentance. Good. Now re- read it again and see how many words are in it. Realize that this is all one sentance. Now wallow in its awesomeness for a bit. Good. Now you are ready to continue.

"So, me and Jordan are leaving the group," Anna declared.

"So are we," Brody yelled.

"And us," Bell added. "I wonder what happened to Leo..." (FORSHADOWING FOR NEXT BOOK. this is important, remember this.)

"Bye!" Sam said, wishing they would hurry up and leave already.

Nolan waved as the other groups left left.

Alyssa hefted her Nerf bat onto her shoulder.

Pete barked.

Tarabithia meowed.

Trevor mooed.

Quinn stood there sadly wishing dejectedly for a pet and wallowing in self pity.

The others left, and our charecters walked outside, into the fresh air.

"Well guys, we-"

Suddenly two hooded figures stepped out in front of Quinn, Sam, Alyssa, and Nolan. Not to mention Trevor, Pete, and Tarabitia.

"Hello," the two rasped. "We've been expecting you."

AN: THE END! Almost done with these weird stories! OKAY, I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A SERIES OF SHORT STORIES! THE NEXT ONE WILL DEAL WITH THE THE GRIM REAPER, AND THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL DEAL WITH SEA MONSTERS, AND I'M NOT SURE WHAT COMES NEXT. BUT YES. JUST A HEADS UP. JK, these things are almost over.

HELLO, THIS IS FOR ANYONE WHO HAS READ BOTH STORIES! This is a collection of weird, strange, over-the-top conversations that happened when the story was being written.

mom: Hey, what are you doing?

Firestar: Planning multiple ways to kill off Clifton.

Mom: O_O... Uh, that's nice, heh, heh, heh...  
Yeah, oops... Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

Nolan: And I want to be a speed fighter, and fight with my hands, and have a dog named Pete, blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah.

Me: Okay, fine, some of those things, sure, but not all! Now leave me alone!  
Nolan: YES! (Muttering) victory...  
Really? Just leave me alone... :(

(Person Leo is based on): But I wanna be evil, and have a black dragon, and a sword, and kill people, and be a traitor! (Beams.)

Me: o_o... I never thought I would hear that... (Edges away)  
Leo: YAY DOES THAT MEAN I'M EVIL YAAAAAY!  
Okay then, glad we got the priorities straight... I'm scared now.

Leo: MWAH HA HA HA HA! (Holds up knife)  
Me: CRUUUUUD WHY, WHY, WHY?  
Leo: heh heh heh heh heh... FOOLED YA! :D  
Clifton: what? (Gets stabbed on accident)  
Cyd: he's dead.  
Nolan: we don't trust you anymore.  
Quinn: I DO!  
Sam: shut up, Quinn.  
Hunter: Wait, he died?!  
Jo: did you not get the memo or hear Cyd say, "he's dead?" YES, HE'S DEAD!  
Jyoti: what a shame. So sad. (Fakes tear)  
Laurel: how did this happen?  
Emily: NOOOOOO CLIFTEN, BESTIE, WAKE UPPPPPP!  
Clifton: shes so loud she woke the dead.  
Swearing person: holy *****!  
Anna: that's it, SP. I KILL YOU WITH FIRE!  
SP: (hides)  
Anna: wait, where'd they go?  
Jordan: HAHAHAHA I'm better then you, Anna!  
Sam: actually, technically, (techno babble)  
Rest of charecters: (stare at him blankly)  
Sam: (sighs because no one understands techno babble except for Bell)  
Kay: uh... What?  
Ashely: I THINK it was something in techno babble.  
Bell: it was.  
Sarah: now that that's cleared up... Anna, Jordan, Sam... I don't think you ever had your punishment of airline food yet.  
S, A, and J: CRUD, NOOOOOOO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
Sarah: (cackles evilly)  
Jyoti: (watches as they collapse from horrible airline food and shakes head.) they deserved it  
Quinn: Cyd, are they dead?  
Nolan: No, just fainted.  
Maya: Sarah, get that horrid stuff outta here!  
Sarah: fine...  
Alyssa: IT'S A PIPE BOMB!  
Rest of charecters: whaaaaaaat?  
Alysha: quote the Harry Potter puppet pals  
Kay: ?  
Ashely: okay, we're gonna run away now...  
Emily: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
And that's when the grim reapers showed up...  
GR 1: Hello!  
GR 2: Hi!  
Other charecters: (run and hide)  
GR1: why does this always happen?!  
GR2: it might have something to do with the fact that we are grim reapers.  
GR1: You know, I think you might be on to something.  
Narrater: (Face Palms at the stupidity of some of these charecters)  
Characters: Who ya call'in stupid?  
Narrarater: no one?... Heh heh...  
Charecters: GET HER! (Flash mob)  
Narrater: AAAAAHHHH HELP MY NOT SO FICTIONAL CHARECTERS ARE REVOLTING AHHHH!  
Narrater's enemies: (eat popcorn and watch the show) This is fun. We should do this more often.  
Narrater: where is that darn Nerf Bat?!  
Other charecters: crud she has the Nerf bat run!  
Enemies: uh oh... RUN!  
Narrarater: you realize I could make you all die a horrible death, right?  
Everyone else: but you wouldn't.  
Narrarater: gosh darn it how do you know me so well?  
That is the questin. Even I don't know that. And I'm writing the thing.

GR1: Okay, so we need to get those for there, right?  
GR2: yep.  
GR3: Okay kiddo's, good luck!  
GR1: okay, Ma!  
GR2: and Dad.  
GR1: okay, let's...  
ALL OF THEM: GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!  
Other charecters, still in hiding: ... Okay, let's run!  
Maya: no, we need a plan!  
Alyssa: WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?!  
Nolan: yeah, I can think of plans too!  
Other charecters: yep, uh huh, totally... NOT.  
Sam: think of a plan already!  
Alyssa: okay, here we go! (Tells plan)  
Jordan: HECK YEAH!


	32. Quinn's capture, Bells return and others

PROLOGUE, BLAH BLAH BLAH, LETS GET TO THE STORY ALREADY!  
NOTE: Shinagami-Sama is Dee.

CHAPTER ONE: ANOTHER SECRET LAUNGEGE, A PAIR OF NOT-SO-OLD FREINDS, AND SHINIGAMI-SAMA (lord death, for those who don't know Japaneese or Soul Eater)

"Who are you?" Quinn demanded.

"We are the grim reapers!" The one on the left said, popping off its hood. It was a girl, with blond hair and green eyes. "I'm kaily!"  
(*Cough* Maka *cough*)

"And I'm Christopher, but call me Chris," The one on the left said, taking off its hood. It was a boy, with blond hair and green eyes. They were obviously twins.  
(*cough* Hero or maybe-not-really Soul *cough*)

"The grim reapers a... GIRL? A twelve year old girl?" Sam asked increduasly. Kaily bristled.

"Yes, the grim reaper is a twelve year old girl. And we're BOTH the grim reaper, dummy! We're the apprentices! You know, deaths kids?"

"DEATH HAD KIDS? LIKE DEATH THE KID? Sweet!" Alyssa exclaimed. The others glared at her.

"So, what do you want?" Nolan asked. Chris sighed.

"Well, Father would like to see you- something about saying thank you?- so he sent us." He said. Kaily nodded.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Quinn asked. Kaily tossed him his sych, and Nolan got Chris's.

"Why don't I get one?" Sam complained.  
"Because of that the-grim-reaper-is-a-twelve-year-old-girl comment. And the girl already has a weapon Nerf bat thing," Kaily huffed. Chris laughed.

"Oh! How rude of us! I'm Nolan, this is Quinn, and Sam, and Alyssa, and Trevor, and Pete, and Tarabitia." Nolan rushed.

"He's not normally this nice, most of the time the four of us want to kill each other,"Alyssa explained, and Sam and Quinn laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Nolan screeched.

"And I prove my point."

"Anyways, grab our hands and we'll teleport you to our Dad's house," Chris said. They all joined hands (somehow Alyssa got stuck in between Chris and Kaily, Quinn got stuck to Chris, Nolan got stuck to Kaily, and Sam got stuck between Nolan and Quinn).

There was a POP! And everyone felt like they were going to throw up. And then they were standing in front of a house.

It was a small house, two stories high, with peeling black paint and curtained windows. The shutters were falling off, and the yard was overgrown and choked with weeds.

The driveway was gravel, with dead grass poking through, and potholes scattered everywhere. There was an old t-mobile car and convertable with a flat tire.

The sidewalk was cracked and crumbling, and the stairs to the door were sagging and rotten. The screen door in front was scratched and had holes.

It looked, aproperletly enough, like a haunted house.

"WHERES TREVOR?" Sam sobbed. "I can't go in there without Trevor!"

"He's behind you," Quinn deadpanned. Sam turned around and tackled Trevor into a hug.

"AHHHHH!" Trevor yelled. Chris stared.

"The Girrafe can talk?!" He yelped, backing away.

"Well, normally he moos, but he's getting a wider vocabulary." Nolan sighed.

"We're used to it," Alyssa agreed.

The twins stared at each other in shock.

"Awesome sauce," They said in unison.

"Um, that dog needs armor. So does the giraffe and that cat." Chris told Quinn, Sam, Alyssa and Nolan. Kaily pointed at the animals, and suddenly they were wearing armor. It was a rather absurd moment.

"How did you DO that?" Quinn yelped, sliding away from the twins.

"Grim reaper magic, silly." Kaily giggled, running into the house. Chris followed characters shrugged, rolled their eyes at each other, and giggled. They ran through the door and entered a living room.

The walls were green and dusty. The furniture was dusty. Everything was dusty, actually. They all sneezed.

"Yeah, being a grim reaper doesn't pay much," Chris explained, starting a fire in the fireplace by snapping his fingers.

"DEATH THE KID IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Alysha suddenly yelled. Kaily's eyes lit up.

"You like Soul Eater?" She asked excitedly.

"It's my favorite anime! Maka is so kick butt and epic! I like Crona too! DIE, ASURA, DIE! The manga was awesome too!"

"I know, right? And they messed up the plot real bad in the anime, but I still love it."

Kaily and Alysha jumped up and down, squealing and rambling about "Death the kid is OBSSESSED with symmetry, but HE isn't even symmetrical! Stupid asanzi lines!" And "Poor Crona. It's weird, in the manga Crona is a girl, but in the Anime is a boy, but Crona doesn't really have a gender. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT!" And "Shinigami -sama slash Lord Death is so funny!" And "I hate Dr. Stein, he's so creepy!" And "Soul and BlackStar are so full of themselves, I feel bad for Tsubaki."

The boys looked on in wonder, wondering how someone could get so OBSSESSED with something as irrelevant as a manga/anime.

"What are they saying?" Chris asked.  
"Uh... The secret laungege of girls?" Sam answered

"Isn't that a book?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Well, it's girlobabble, and I don't speak it, so let's just stick with Sam's guess." Nolan decided.

Case closed.

A tall, regal man walked into the room, dressed in a pressed and tailored suit and top hat, and holding a scyth. Kaily turned to him and Alysha turned to the others in the group.

"Can we keep her?" Kaily asked, just as Alysha asked "Can she stay with us?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once.

"Why hello there," The man said, tipping his hat at the group. "I'm Kaily and Chris's father. Yes, I am lord death. Most people call me Dee for short, so please refer to me as that. It's splendid to meet you."

He shook everyone's hand.

"Nice nice to meet you too, Dee." Sam said politely. Trevor mooed.

"Well, Chris, Kaily, please introduce them to the other apprentices," Dee said, and ushered them to some stairs. They complied and followed the boy and girl p the stairs.

"Well, this is where J and A are staying..." Chris said, opening the door. The four peered in, and...

"JORDAN AND ANNA?" Nolan yelled.

"I thought we got rid of you for good!" Sam said, hands on his hips.

"Yeah! How did you become a grim reaper apprentice?" Quinn asked.

"This kid came up and told us it was "important to the plot" so we came here and here we are," Anna explained.

"I think that kid was crazy." Jordan muttered. "There WAS a mental hospital down the road..."

"We got awesome pets when we became a apprentice. I got Tia of course, and three dogs named Brownie, Klondike, Dilly, a screech monkey named Luke, and two cats named Kisa and Emerald." Anna said, bouncing.

"And I got a flaming dog named Flame, and a Kraken named MerKiller, and a wolf named Unknown." Jordan mumbled.

"UNFAIR!" The group yelled.

"UN-UNFAIR!" The brother and sister yelled back.

Chris rolled his eyes, sighed, and whistled really loudly.

"OW OW OW OW MY EEEEAAAAARRRRRSSSSS!" Sam cried.

"Oooooooowwwwwww!" Jordan moaned.

"CHRIS YOU JERK!" Alyssa yelled.

"I KILL YOU WITH FIRE!" Anna screamed.

"RUN CHRIS, RUN!" Kaily yelped.

"****!" The swearing person cried. They were slapped.

"STOP SWEARING ALREADY!" Nolan yelled.

At this point, if you have not figured out who was swearing, you most likely never will. I apologize.

Not.

Actually, the person was in the QSAN group, did not have glasess, and did not have blond hair, and did not talk at all in the last talk-part/ dialogue.  
(*cough* Quinn *cough*)

So yes. THAT is who the swearing person is.

I'm glad we cleared that up.

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST KIDDNAPPING, A BOY BECAUMES THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS (DID), AND A GAME OF CLUE WITH LORD DEATH, SHINAGAMI-SAMA.

"Let's go downstairs, 'k? I need to hear how you know each other." Chris said with a laugh.  
Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Anna, Alysha, Chris, and Kaily started downstairs.  
"I have to feed Flame, meet you down there," Jordan called after them.

"Cool," Anna said offhandedly.

The rather good sized group headed downstairs and explained how they knew each other. By the time they were down, Kaily and Chris were rolling on the floor, tears streaming from there eyes they were laughing so hard. Sam went to get a glass a water, and came back a considerable amount of time later, with no cup. Alyssa went to the bathroom. Nolan said he would go exploring. Anna had to chase Klondike. Quinn went to find Shinagami- Sama. Chris and Kaily went to have a snack. Note, this was all at separate time, no one was around to see one another. Plus they were all gone awhile.

"Immature, much?" Anna snapped at the laughing children.

"Where's Jordan?" Sam asked. Anna hefted herself to her feet.

"I'll go get him." She sighed, rolling her eyes.  
She walked upstairs.

Pause.

Count to ten. Do it.  
Right...

Now.

"ĖęēêèéëekKK'!" She screamed. The others ran to where she was kneeling on the floor in the bedroom.

"JORDAN HAS BEEN- BEEN- AHWAAAAAA HAAAAAA!" She collapsed in tears. "MY BROTHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, OH WWWWHHHHHYYYYYY? IT'S SO UNFAIR! I WAAAANNNNAAAA BE KIIIIIIDDDNAAAAAPPPED! POOR JORDAN WAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Alysha took the ransom note from Anna. It clearly stated, in typewrighter font:

To who it may concern-

(Quinn, Sam, Alyssa, Nolan, Anna, Kaily, Chris, and Shinagmi-Sama/Dee)  
I, the mysterious kidnapper have kidnapped Jordan and his pets. Deal with it. I won't hurt him... Yet. [insert evil grin here].  
Find out who I am and leave a slip of paper with my name on it on the by midnight tonight, or else.  
Have horrid luck.  
Evilly,

Oh, and guess what- you are all suspects, so I'll give you a clue- I have blond OR brown hair.

They stared at it in horror.

"Living room. NOW," Nolan said forcefully, and they all listened.

Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskipturtleskipjumpskipskipskiptimelordskipsillyskipjomeropeskip

Alyssa paced in front of the couch, where the seven (demigods?) were sitting.

"None of us have alibis, and all of us have blond or brown hair. We ARE all suspects. All though I can prove that at LEAST seven of us are innocent. Maybe not Dee." She said.

"HOW?" Chris exploded.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen."

They trooped to the kitchen, Sam in the lead.

"Okay Sam, what cup did you use?" Sam pointed at a black cup.

"Good. I need corn flower and a paintbrush please."

They appeared out of nowhere, but for the sake of the story we will pretend they were there the entire time.

Alyssa dusted the cup with cornflower, and fingerprints stood out clearly against the cup. Alyssa showed the others that the finger prints matched Sam's.

They crossed Sam off the suspect list.

"Nolan! Draw a map of the house. If you explored it, you would know the layout."

Paper and pen were handed over.

Nolan drew a map of the house.

They crossed him off the suspect list.

"NOW we need to talk to Dee."

Dee appeared.

"Did you talk to Quinn earlier with no one else around? How long? Where? Why? WERE YOU OR QUINN WEARING SHOES?"

"Um, Yes M'am yes! Fifteen muinites. In the kitchen. Because he had a questin. Quinn was wearing shoes."

"This sounds like a game of clue." Sam muttered.

"See here? Mud from Quinn's shoes."

They crossed Quinn off the list.

Then they went to the bathroom and dusted the door handle forAlyssa's fingerprints.

Alyssa was crossed off the list.

Then they went back to the kitchen and Alyssa asked the twins what they had for a snack.

They told her, and Alyssa found the crumbs of that food on the table.

Kaily and Chris were crossed off the list.

Wait, that rhymes. Oops.

Alyssa explained that they all saw Anna chase Klondike and that she was only out of the room for about three munuits, not long to kidnap someone.

Anna was crossed off the list.

Clue: it was NOT Dee.

"So, it wasn't one of us?" Quinn clarified.

"No. People, list your enemies!" Alyssa cried, twirling her Nerf bat.

"We don't have any. We haven't been on a proper reap yet. And your our first freind/ human we've met," Chris and Kaily said together.

"Me and Jordan were home schooled. We didn't get out much." Anna said.

"We have to many. We destroyed the Zombies, the Vamps, AND the Werewolves." Sam shrugged.

"Okay,so let's write "werewolf, vampire, or zombie" on a peice of paper and get it over with!" Anna said, annoyed.

"Okay, let's do that tonight Anna. I'll go with you." Alyssa told the nervous girl.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

Our charecters tok a peice of paper, wrote "werewolf, vampire, or zombie" on it, and sent Anna and Alyssa on there merry way.

You know, sometimes our charecters are extremely stupid.

Chapter... Um,... I'm not sure...

"HEY, THERES A NOTE ON THE FLOOR OF THE LIVING ROOM!" Quinn yelled.

"Is it another ransom note?" Sam asked, walking up.

"Yup. Get the others."

Sam got the others. The note read:

Tisk tisk, I'm disappointed in you. You should know who is KIDDNAPPING your sort-of-not-really freinds. I now have Anna, Alyssa, Jordan and their pets. I won't hurt them... Yet. [insert sadistic grin here]  
So, shame on you, werewolf/zombie/vampire killers.  
I will give you another clue of who I am: I have glasess.  
Have horrid luck,  
£***************

"WHAT? They have our best strategists!" Nolan yelled indignitly.

"OH MY GOD SAM KIDDNAPPED JORDAN, ANNA, AND ALYSSA!" Kaily yelled.

"What? No I didn't!" Sam shouted, appalled.

"The clues fit!" Chris argued.

"The only way to settle this is to lock Sam up for the day. If one of us isn't kidnapped or they aren't returned, then Sam is the kiddnapper. If someone IS kiddnapped or the others are returned, Sam is innocent." Kaily said grimly.

"Why don't we just form a lynch mob and and lynch him, drown him like at the Salem Witch trials," Quinn said sarcastically.

"Good idea!" Chris said brightly.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean that!" Quinn cried.

"I AM INNOCENT! Innocent until proven guilty!" Sam shrieked, not wanting to get locked in a room.

Timeskipthisisnotgoodatallwillhegetlynchednohewontthatwouldnebadsohewontgetlynchedatall.

It was that night, and Sam was locked up.

I will tell you now, Sam was not the one who had kidnapped them. At all.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR!" He yelled, kicking the door.

"SHUT YE TRAP, YE HOUND OF DE KEENG!" Chris yowled, sounding like Harvy the familiar in the books of elsewhere, by Jaccaline West. Great series. You should read it. I laughed very hard reading it. The first one is called the shadows.  
Olive and Morton and the cats are an awesome kick-evil-butt team. They go down in history.

Anyways.

Cough cough.

Oh, look at the next paragraph all ready!

'What on earth?' Sam thought.

"Um, why did you say that?"

"BECAUSE, YE SCURVY TROLL!" Chris shouted through the door.

"Chris, don't be so rude." Kaily chastised.

"Be nice to Trevor," Sam reminded the two.  
"We will." Kaily said cheerfully.  
Suddenly there was a shout and Nolan ran up. Sam pressed his ear to the door.

"QUINN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! He wrote "Sam is the kiddnapper" on a peice of paper, and we got this in reply..."

The note told them:

Okay, now you are just being careless. Do you WANT to be kiddnapped? Now, same as the last notes. Same instructions, same evil grin, same "I won't hurt them yet". Now, have horrid luck. Clue: I'm someone part of the Ninja group of doom. Actually, as of now I am not a member, but I WAS a ninja. I quit.

ALYSHA, JORDAN, AND ANNA'S POV

Alyssa, Anna, and Jordan were locked in a room for exactly one hour before Quinn was shoved in. Then it took them half an hour more for Jordan to pick the lock.

"I can't believe that THEY'RE the kiddnapper!" Anna said, shaking her head. "It's surprising, to say the least."

"Whatever, let's go!" Alysha whispered.

"TACO!" Quinn suddenly whisper yelled. Bell appeared.

"Hey Bell! SHE kiddnapped us and we need your help getting out." He told her hurriedly.

"Okay! Can I use the burrito launcher to break open the metal door over there? Okay, I will!" She cheered brightly, and proceeded to do just that.

"OH NO, SHE HEARD US! RUUUUUUUNN!" Jordan cried, and threw himself out the door. The others followed.

"CRUD SHE HAS A WOLF, RUUUUUUN!" Quinn yelped. They ran, but before they could get to the house, the wolf came up to them and our poor characters had to climb a tree.

"****!" SP (swearing person) yelled.

"SHUT UP, QUINN!" Bell, Anna, Jordan and Alyssa yelled in unison.

"Does anyone happen to have a tranquilizer dart?" Jordan asked hopefully.

"WHY WOULD ANYONE HAVE A TRANQULIZER DART?!" Anna shouted.

"I do!" Bell called from a lower branch, insurting the tranquilizer dart into her buriito launcher.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A TRANQUILIZER DART?!" Anna shouted. Bell shrugged.

"It seemed like it would come in handy!"

"Well, shoot the wolf already!"

And so Bell did. Suddenly, their kidnapper jumped out and grabbed Quinn! She pointed a gun at the others.

"Go back to the house. A note explaining how to save Quinn will be waiting. Azila will deliver it." She said icily.

"But-" Alyssa started.

"Now. Or I shoot him."  
And so our fearsome charecters trooped dejectedly across to the house.

"Poor Quinn," Said the usually upbeat Bell.

"Yeah. And we couldn't save him," Anna said dismally.

"Sheet." Jordan said. Actually it sounded like something else, but I will not tell you what it sounded like.

"THIS. SUCKS." Alyssa agreed. They trudged into Dee's house.  
"ALYSSA! ANNA! JORDAN! QU- wait, Bell? I thought we got rid of you! Where's Quinn?" Sam asked. Trevor mooed.

Nolan walked slowly into the room, holding a note.

Hello. Me again. As it is, I have brought Quinn and Jordan's now brainwashed octopus- wait, no, make that Kracken-into the ocean. Don't worry, we all have a spell cast on us that makes us able to breath underwater. Also, my freind Ryan Klemperer and his team of Flaming Space Dolphin Flares- FSDFs have come to help us. Look in the Atlantic. Have horrid luck finding your freind Quinn,  
Leo.

THE END. DUNT DUNT DA.  
Don't worry, I won't leave you off with a cliff hanger! I will finish this in their next adventure. As to why QUINN was kidnapped, it was because they (Quinn and Luke) were plotting to steal my notebook. Don't do that. Ever. EVER. E-V-E-R. Okay, glad we got that covered.

Me: (sighs because it is finialy over).  
You: holds up knife  
Me: WHAT?!  
(I get kidnapped.)  
You: you must write the next book!  
Me: but my fingers are cramping!  
You: to bad, so sad. Start writing.  
Me: (sighs and turns around in swivel chair.) fiiiiine. :(  
You: VICTORY!  
Me: (plots revenge on your charecter in silence.)  
You: So, how's it going? What are you doing?  
Me: YOU FREAKING KIDNAPPED ME AND YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT HOW I'M DOING? WERE YOU GONE THEY COVERED KIDNAPPING IN SCHOOL?! GOOD GREIF, CHARLIE BROWN!  
(Sorry, that is a quote from the book I have been writing for two years. Couldn't resist.)  
You: O_O...  
Me :(  
You:... So, what are you doing?  
Me: *face palm* (other then plotting my revenge, you mean?!) nothing...  
You: then get to work!  
Me: PLOT TWIST!  
Random person: what?  
Me: (whispers plot in ear)  
RP: ooh, that's good.  
You: WHAT?! I MUST KNOW!  
Me: a writer never reveals their secrets. Either does a girl. So because I am a girl writer, that goes double time.  
You: why must you do this? (Wails)  
Me: MWA HA HA HA HA!  
So yes. I sense I've gone to far. So bye, I'll share the next one with you, my not-so-loyal readers. BYE BYE!  
Just kidding. You can't escape that easily.

Swada: How come I'm not in here?  
Brody: yeah, me neither!  
Clifton: nor me!  
Me: now you are!  
Sam: who in their right mind says 'nor'?  
Jyoti: (shrugs)  
Quinn: how did you get here?  
Anna: how did YOU get here? You were kidnapped!  
Quinn: this is a fake me.  
Alyssa: THE CAKE IS A LIE!  
Others: O_o  
Sarah: MUTINY!  
Leo: no, not again!  
Others: run, it's Leo!  
Leo: I'm not evil, the narrarater is!  
Me: you WANTED to be evil!  
Leo: good point.  
Bell: tacos!  
Ashely: so, what's in the next book?  
Kay: well, SAN have to find Q, under the ocean. Bell finds Nemo on the way. SAN have to battle against Leo and Ryan in an anticlimactic battle, as well as the Kracken and the Flaming Space Dolphin flares. Will they save Quinn? Maybe, maybe not.  
Others:...  
Me: Have you been looking through my notes again?  
Kay: um... (Edges away)  
Me: that's it, get outta here!  
Alyssa: nice one, Kay. (Fingers Nerf bat)  
Nolan: sometimes that Nerf bat is evil, sometimes that Nerf bat is awesome.  
Quinn: where's Cyd?  
Cyd: right here! :)  
Hunter: get a room, you two.  
QC: SHUT UP, HUNTER! (Chase him)  
Hunter: heeeeeeellllppppp!  
Jordan: (dies of laughter, comes back to life because he is a grim reaper, and marvels at the akcperidnce.)  
Wilder: you realize you can't spell worth crap, right?  
Me: SHUT IT! How did you even get in this story?!  
Wilder: (shrugs)  
Maya: woah, this place is weird! What is this place?  
Kaily: her imagination.  
Chris: don't open any shut doors.  
Me: GET. OUT. NOW!  
Sarah: mutiny!  
Ryan: I'm glad to be a new charecter  
Maddie: how do you become a new charecter?  
Ryan: you give her a penny.  
Me: go away, I have to write so I don't get murdered!  
Dee: how unfortunate!  
Emily: I can't tell if that's sarcasam or not.  
Others: me neither.  
Hunter: are they gone?  
Clifton: they aren't chasing you, if that's what you mean.  
You: HEY, HOWS THE WRITING COMING?!  
Me: Hide!  
Others: (hide)  
You: (comes in, drags me away from book to murder me)  
Me: NOOOOOO! HEEEEELLLPPP!  
Alyssa: (hits you with Nerf bat)  
Nolan: (strangles you)  
Sam: (throws gizmo at you)  
Ashely, Kay, and Swada: (run away)  
Clifton: (smacks you)  
Brody: (hits you with paint gun)  
Emily: (starts singing)  
Bell: (hits you with burrito launcher)  
Sarah, Maya, and Jyoti: (ninja you to death with laser eyes, Flamethrowers, and gun)  
Cyd: (pronounces you dead, when your just knocked out)  
Quinn: (gets kidnapped by leo)  
Me: thanks! :D (runs away and starts writing)  
Nolan: should we go save him now?  
Sam: might as well. (Sighs) it was so quite!  
Alyssa: fiiiiiine. I'll go get Kaily, Bell and Chris.  
KBC: (puts spell on them so they can breath under water)  
KBCASN: (teleport to sea) let's find Quinn.  
Me: can I just make him dissapear or something? (Whines)  
Quinn: NO!  
Me: fine.

OKAY, THE NEW REAL END! THE NEXT PART WILL START IN THE SEA! JUST HEADS UP. BYE UNTIL THE NEXT chapter!

Luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	33. Quinn's saved, and SHE FOUND NEMO!

Prologue blah blah blah. Yeah, no.

CHAPTER ONE: A MERMAID, A FUNERAL, AND A INVISABLE OCTAPUS KRACKEN

"Cool! I can breath underwater!" Anna gurgled.

Being underwater was odd. They were underwater, and the water was cool, but they were dry. Also, the spell was taking the oxygen from the water and letting them breath that way. Also they swam by running or walking or jumping or swimming normally, and there was no resistance. When they jumped they were suspended in ther air- er, water.

"Come on, we have to find Quinn!" Sam urged them. They swam on.

"OH MY GOD IT'S NEMO!" Bell shrieked, pointing at a fish that was indeed Nemo. "I'M GONNA KEEP HIM!"

"Okay, this is weird," Nolan whispered to Chris. Chris agreed.

"How do we find Quinn?" Alyssa asked.

"I have a scanner, we can scan for him," Bell offered, reaching into her backpack.

"Do you have everything in that back pack?" Jordan asked her skeptically.

"Yep! You know that spell Hermione put in her bag in Harry Potter? That's what I put on my bag!" Bell said. No one could tell if she was kidding or not.

"This way!" Bell told them a moment later.  
"Can I be in charge of the scanner? I would feel a lot better because it's a techno thing," Sam asked shyly.

"Sure!"

Sam got the scanner.

"So, what's a dolphin flare?" Kaily asked.

"It's a match, but when you light it like a normal match, it summons a dolphin from outer space that is on fire." Alyssa answered promptly.

"Okay, that's even weirder then my screech monkey Luke." Anna laughed.

"ALIEN DOLPHINS?" Sam, Kaily, and Sam shouted in unison.

"I never thought about it that way, but yeah, I guess."

"HOLY COW!" Nolan yelled.

"Holy dolphin. And it's not holy," Bell corrected.

"Whatever," Jordan dismissed.

"Which way?" Kaily asked Sam.

"Um, north west."

They followed Sam.

Suddenly they reached a large bulder on the ocean floor. There was a VERY pretty girl sitting on it.

"Whoa," Nolan, Sam, Jordan and Chris stated. They were practically drooling.

"Hi!" Alyssa, Bell, Anna and Kaily chirped.

"Ooooooooaaaaaah." The girl moaned, holding her side. Then they noticed something-  
She. Had. A. Fish. Tail.

"A mermaid?!" Nolan said in disbelief.

"Whoa!" Jordan repeated.

"What's the matter?" Kaily asked, unfazed.

"The Kracken, MerKiller, attacked me!" The mermaid groaned.

"What's your name?" Anna asked, concerned.  
"

Tigan."  
(SORRY JORDAN AND TIGAN, HAD TO DO THIS. I AM EVIL!)

"Well, Tigan, can we help you at all?" Chris asked innocently.

"Avenge- ... My- ... Death..." She croaked. (Heh heh... Pun)

"Well, that escalated quickly!" Jordan said after a moment.

"JORDAN SHUT UP SOMEONE JUST DIED!" Anna yelled.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Jordan muttered.

"Well, stop. Your just making everyone depressed," Alyssa stated, pointing at Bell who was crying in a nonexistent corner.

"OH GOSH, I'M SORRY BELL!" Jordan cried.

"OH MY GOSH THE MERMAID DIED!" Bell wailed.

"Nice going, Moron," Nolan hissed at Jordan, and went to console the sniveling girl.

"ANYWAYS, let's get going!" Sam said quickly, trying to make the others forget about the dead mermaid.

"No. We are going to have a proper burial," Chris and Kaily said togather determinedly.

"But the water will wash away the sand or something will eat her! It's the circle of life!" Anna protested logically.

"I don't care. We. Are. Going. To. Bury. Her." The twins said in unison.

"Stop that! It's creepy." Nolan snapped.

"Can you teach me how to talk like that?" Bell sniffed. "In unison?"

"Of course, Bell," Chris said kindly.

"Tigan? Where are you?" A pretty voice called. The others looked at each other in horror.

"O- over here..." Alyssa trailed off.

"Oh, hi guys! Tigan, get up, I know your acting." The mermaid scolded. Tigan sat up and scowled.

"YOUR ALIVE?!" Nolan shrieked.

"OH, EFF THIS!" Jordan shouted.

"YOU JERK!" Kaily and Alyssa yelled.

"YAY YOUR ALIVE!" Bell beamed.

"WHAT THE CRAP?" Sam yelled.

"IS EVERYTHING A LIE?!" Anna screamed.

"HA HA I FOOLED YOU!" Tigan laughed.

Alyssa smacked her with the Nerf bat.

Sam glared at her.

Kaily and Chris turned their backs on her.

Sam checked the scanner.

Bell beamed at Tigan.

Anna tried hard not to strangle her.

Jordan threw a seashell at her.

Tigan nearly died laughing.

And the other mermaid smacked her in the back of the head.

"Tigan! You owe the girl who was crying something!" She snapped, but she was smiling.

"Okay, she can have Nachos." Tigan sighed. A cat swam out from behind Tigan- but it wasn't just a cat.

Okay, imagine Nyan cat. You know, poptart cat? With the rainbow? Okay, take that, but then switch the poptart with a taco, and get rid of the rainbow. Then you have the cat Nachos.

"You mean she's mine?" Bell squealed.

"Yup. I have the feeling you'll take care of her," Tigan smiled. Bell hugged the mermaid.

"YAY!" She yelled.

"Hi! I'm Emily! As you can see, I'm also a mermaid. I guess you've met Tigan. And my mer-lion Simba says that you want to come with us, there's someone you know at the mermaid town." Emily smiled.

"Someone we know?" Anna wondered aloud. Alyssa looked over at Sam.

"Is it on our way?" Nolan asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Which way is it?" Sam asked. Emily pointed, and Sam scanned.

"As far as I can tell, yes," He said uncertainly.

"Then let's go!" Kaily decided.

"Yeah," Jordan agreed.

"So much for the funeral." Chris muttered.

"What was it supposed to be that attacked you, anyways?" Nolan asked.

"An invisible octapus Kracken."

"But a Kracken IS an octapus," Sam pointed out.

"I know, I was testing you," Tigan said.

"Uh- huh," Anna said, not convinced.

"Really!" Tigan exclaimed.

"Anyways, let's get going."

CHAPTER TWO: JO IS A WIZERD, A WIZERD GETS SLAPPED, A MERMAID TOWN, AND THEY GAIN THE HELP OF THE MERMAIDS... MAYBE

"HOLY BLUEFADOODLE!" Bell squealed.

"HOLY COW!" Anna yelled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chris shouted.

"WHOA!" Alyssa cried.  
"IN THE NEAR FUTURE, I SEE US GOING THERE!" Nolan declared. He was elbowed.

"HOLY GIZMOS!" Sam shrieked.

"HOLY WEREWOLVES!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Oh, get over it," Tigan grumbled.

"I know, right? Isn't it so cool?" Emily squealed.

They were looking at an underwater city. A town square- but it was made out of shipwrecks... And full of mer people. And in the middle of the town was...

"Jo? Swada? What are YOU doing here? How can you breath?" Nolan exploded. Swada put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you see, Jo is a Wizard, and he put a spell on us, and I'm his assistant. He sells things."

Then, for no reason, Swada slapped him.

"HEY! What was that for?!" Jo cried, outraged. Swada shrugged.

"No idea!"

With that the two disappeared, still bickering.

"Well," Sam said after a moment, "That was odd."

"Understatement of the year," Anna muttered.

"Shut it you two, we need to go find Quinn," Nolan snapped.

Bell was off to the side, dancing and singing LALALALALA with Emily, Simba, and Nachos.

"GUYS COME ON WE HAVE TO GO!" Chris shouted.

"Why?" Tigan asked.

"Our freind got kidnapped by a physcotic traitor girl by the name of Leo, and a subvillian by the name of Ryan, with the pets of the Kracken and flaming space dolphin flares," Kaily said darkly. "We must save him before we never see him again."

"Wow, cheerfull. Quite the optimist, aren't you?" Jordan asked sarcastically.

"Since when is he our freind?" Alyssa, Sam, and Nolan puzzled.

"We'll help!" Emily offered.

"Yeah, if it's the Kracken and the FSDF, you'll need our mermaid magic," Tigan backed her up.

"Okay, fine, but we need to go this way." Sam said irritably, pointing.

"Okay!" Bell beamed, swim-sprinting ahead. The others followed. Soon the had left the colored full mermaid town, and the water was dark except for the bright coral reef.

"Over there, I think I see something," Anna and Emily whispered, pointing.

"What?" Nolan asked, and Kaily swam over. She gasped.

"It's- it's-!" She stuttered excitedly, "IT'S A PIRATE TREASURE!"

"No. Fridging. Way." Jordan deadpaned. Tigan swam forward.

"Yes fridging way!" She said excitedly. "Everyone grab a sword!"

They swarmed the gold, except for Alyssa.

"Guys! Those swords killed people! And pirates wouldn't just dump there treasure here!" She yelped, hands clutching her Nerf bat protectively.

"What are you saying, Alyssa?" Nolan asked wearily.

"She means," A dark, creepy, low mans voice said from behind them, "That the pirates are still here."

The group whipped around, hands and pockets stuffed with jewels, silver, and swords.

"Does anyone else feel like this is a scene from the goonies?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Yup," Almost everyone answered.

"TACO CAT, GET THEM!" Bell shouted, and the cat- and the people with swords or Nerf bat- charged.

"SKELETON PIRATES, GET THEM!" The pirate captain, looking suspiciously like Captain Jack, roared.

"SIMBA MER LION, GET THEM!" Emily screamed.

"Never mind, make that pirates from the Carribian!" Sam yelled.

The two groups clashed, swords hitting each other, the water ringing with the sound of metal against metal.

Anna: Her sword clashed across the skeltons rib cage, it's thin, bearly-covering-the-bone flesh ripping like thin cloth left in the rain to long with a sound like ripping paper. Anna cringed and whipped around to face the next one- they were out numbered, 5-1. But she could take them. In fact, she rather enjoyed killing evil beasts. It was much like a sport, hunting in a way, except that the thing she was hunting was pure evil and wanted to kill her.

Alyssa: She smacked the Nerf bat down onto the pirate skeletons pale, almost translucent skull and was rewarded with the sight of it crumbling into itself, the bone dissolving to dust in the blue water. She flinched. She was smacked in the back, and the breath was knocked out of her. She cursed herself for not paying attention, then spun around and smacked her attacker with her bat with gusto.

Bell: THIS IS FUN! Like a game! Bell thought, slashing through the skeleton with a smile. Almost like those video games at Dave and Busters or Chucky Cheese Sarah likes so much!  
She giggled and went back to work.  
Maybe I can beat the high score... She thought. It was a challenge.

Kaily and Chris: the two twins were a natural team, somehow knowing how the other planned to attack their assailant and how to perfect they're partners needs. Kaily thrust her sword into a pirate skeletons neck, and Chris knocked his knees out from underneath him. The two sailed through the first two skeletons, taking them from surprise, but then the skeletons wised up and proceeded with caution. Drat.

Jordan: He lept towards his sister (usually they worked as a team) but a skeleton ripped him back, off his feet. He looked up, eyes burning.  
"Prepare to die again," He hissed, and he lunged for the skeletons throat. The Skelton stumbled back from the added weight, but Jordan crushed its crude skull and it crumbled to dust, dumping Jordan ungracfully to the ocean floor. He got up to fight more.

Sam: The boy took out a gizmo, set a timer, attached it to a rock, and grabbed a sword. He was going to kill these jerks, or else. Before the apocalypse, he hadn't even believed in zombies,and here he was, fighting pirate skeltons next to a taco cat, two mermaids, a former werewolf and for or vampire, and four grim reaper apprentices, under the sea, breathing water because of a magic spell, and was off to fight the Kracken and alien dolphins to save Quinn. As if things couldn't get weirder.  
And then his mini bomb went off.

Nolan: He was leader, so he was going to kill these suckers. At least, that's what he thought. He spun and hit a skeleton with a roundabout kick, making the bottom half of its jaw go flying. But still the skeleton advanced. Nolan's hand slipped, and he lost the grip of his sword, where it landed on the sandy floor. He looked around wildly, grabbed a large rock, and slammed it onto the skeletons skull. It crumbled into the coral. Nolan picked up his sword, and went back to killing things.

Nachos: Nachos was a good taco cat. And he was very loyal.  
I will save Bell from bad pirate people! Nachos thought feircly. And he did exactly that.

Tigan and Emily: The two mermaids shot spells at the pirates from afar, muttering incantations and spells under their breath and waving their hands around, making signs in the air and leaving trails of bubbles. The skeltons dropped, one after another, and dissolved into dust, forgotten, until there was only the leader. The small group of preteens rushed him in a group of determined rage, much like a pack of wolves or peranas. In less then a muinite, the pirate leader was gone, washed away in the tide, reduced to a small, scattered pile of ashes.

CHAPTER THREE: THEY KNOW WHERE HE IS, BUT MUST FIND THE THREE FATES, AND A BATTLE PLAN IS CREATED.

"Oh my god, I see Quinn," Anna said in a choked voice.

"What? Where?" Alyssa hissed.

"The scanner says he's here!" Sam said excitedly. Then they caught sight of him.

"Oh no," Nolan whispered.

Quinn was in a large dog cage, large enough for him to stand, but only if he was bent over. He had a black eye and a split lip, and he was covered with bruises. He was slumped in the cage, looking miserable. And there, curling it's massive tentacles around the cage, was the Kracken.  
It was ginormas, easily the size of a mall. It was a sickly yellowish-green, with sores on either side of its body and tentacles. Wounds on its bulbus head oozed pus, and it's eyes were black, the size of a car, and covered with a Phlem-like film. The tentacles were thick as a redwood tree trunk, with suckers as large as dinner plates.

In other words, they wern't getting through that unless they had a few magic spells, a army tank, a missile launcher, and a ton of bombs and swords.

And then there were the dolphins.

They were six feet long and violet colored, with long snouts. Otherwise they looked like normal dolphins. Except for the fact that they were on fire, tan colored fire, under the water.

The flaming space dolphin flares- THE. ALIEN. DOLPHINES.

Not. Good. At. All.

The dolphins were swimming around the Kracken, clicking their tongues in dolphineobabble.

"The only way you can get past those, those- things- you need to meet the fates," Tigan whispered, looking green.

"Ooh, you mean those weird things from Hercules?" Bell asked. The others gave her a Look.

"Uh, no," Emily said with a nervous laugh. "A little diffrent then that. But for the main purpose, yes."

"Oh, goody. I always knew those creepy ladies were real!" Bell beamed. Nachos meowed.

"Shush! We need to go find these Fates!" Chris hissed.

"But Quinn's right there!" Nolan protested.  
"Thank you, captain obviouse!" Jordan snapped. "We would be lost without you!"

"How do you propose we get PAST that thing, oh wise one? I get that you want to save Quinn, but we need a way to defeat that thing," Kaily said grimly.

Nolan and Sam looked over at Alyssa, who looked torn. She looked over at Quinn.

"The only plan I can think of," She said, "Would be a suicide mission without proper knowledge."

"So... We just leave Quinn here?" Sam said, voice cracking. Chris looked pained.

"We have to," He said.

"Follow us," Emily said gently, and they swam off, our charecters following closely behind.

Hellowehaventseenbobforawhilebecausehetookavacationbutheisbacknowandthatmeanstimeskip

Our charecters were in a room, in a palace, at the bottom of the sea, with the three fates.  
The first fate was a young Asian girl, about thirteen, with black hair and almond shaped brown eyes and a shy smile.

The secend was very old, in her eighties, and was a Jamacian woman with a colorfull turban.  
The last was a young Caucasian womon with blond hair, brown eyes, and a London accent.

And no, they did not share an eye and a tooth. That would be gross.

"Not what you were expecting, am I right? I'm Loise," The Jamacian woman laughed.

"I'm Leah," The young Asian said shyly.

"And I'm Katie," The British woman said with a kind smile.

"You want to fight de Kracken, am I right?" Loise asked.

"How did you know?" Bell asked, shocked.

"We are the fates, are we not?" Leah asked.

"We know all," Katie said, opening her arms wide. "For example, Nolan's middle name is Ozzark."

Everyone looked at Nolan, who was looking all around the color of a beet and whistling.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kaily said.

"Who names their kid Ozzark?" Jordan inquired.

"My parents," Nolan defended himself.

"Apparently they wernt in their right mind," Anna commented.

"Oh, shut up guys and gals, we need to save Quinn," Sam and Alyssa both snapped.

"Right. Back to work," Tigan said, still shocked at this peice of news.

"Yes, yes, Quinn. You need a phrophicy, no?" Loise said. "You will need to ask Leah."

They looked at Leah.

"Please?" Emily asked her. Leah nodedd slowly.

"Yes, yes, I see that you need my help. Don't be afraid..." Suddenly her back arched, and her eyes and mouth shot out green light. She screamed, loud and high pitched.

A green mist emitted from her mouth and swirled around all of them. Anna backed away nervously, and Bell randomly started singing under the sea from the Disney movie The Little Mermaid.

Just FYI, they told the story wrong. In the real version by Christian Anderson, the little mermaid never gained the princes love and turned into sea foam.

"Don't be alarmed, children!" Katie cried. "This is a normal occurrence, do not be frightened!"

"A young boy kept in a silver cage,  
Kept there by monsters strange,  
Five girls, four boys, and animals two,  
With a finial hit Kraken will be slew  
But beware, it will not be without pain,  
Though old freind shall be gained."

Then Leah collapsed.

"Well," Jordan said after a moment, "that elevated quickly."

"SHUT UP JORDAN!" Everybody yelled.

"WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!" Jordan wailed.

"What did the prophecy mean?" Sam asked Alyssa.

"Children, you must go. Leah will be stressed when she comes to, shoo," Loise said, shooing her out of the door.

"Wait! Take this!" Kaily said, shoving a sword at Nolan.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked shakily.

"Ask the grim reaper kids. They'll know. Oh, and use shields. Bye bye now!"

They were shoved out of the door.

"Well, that was helpful," Sam said after a moment. "Alyssa, would you mind translating what the phrophicy into English?"

"Yes, okay. So, Quinn is in a cage, guarded by the Kracken and the weird dolphins. And we, Anna, Jordan, Sam, Nolan, Tigan, Emily, Bell, myself, and Nachos, Simba and Nemo shall finialy kill the Kracken with a really strong hit/attack. But there will be concecences, even though we saved our freind," Alyssa translated.

"Well, that sucks," Bell mumbled.

"THINK OF A PLAN!" Emily shouted, giving Alyssa a look that was supposed to intimidate her.

Yeah, not happening.

"EMERGENCY THOUGHT GENERATER!" Jordan whooped, and hit Alyssa over the head. Alyssa chased him with the Nerf bat, hit him on the head, and then said, "I have a plan."

"Told ya it would work," Jordan beamed.

After she told them, they ran to a rock.

Nolan came up with his own plan.

"That's not going to work," The others said in unison.

"Yes it will!" He argued. He charged the dolphins.  
He was knocked back by a stream of tan colored fire that hit his shield, and he went flying back behind the rock where they were waiting.

"Epic fail," Jordan commented.

"So much for stealth," Anna and Tigan muttered.

"We hate to say we told you so..." Sam started.

"No you don't," Nolan interrupted with a glare.

"Your right, we don't." Alysha said airily, "So..."

"WE TOLD YA SO!" Everyone yelled together. Nolan rubbed his hurt arm and scowled.

"So, battle plan?" Emily asked.

"One, two, three!" Chris said, and they charged.

"FOR NARNIA!" Emily yelled.

"FOR TACOS!" Bell squealed.

"FOR SARCASIM!" Jordan shouted.

"WHATEVER JORDAN SAID!" Anna yowled.

"NERF BAT POWER!" Alyssa screamed.

"TECHNOBABBLE!" Sam cried.

"I IS THE LEADER!" Nolan howled.

"That's not proper grammer," Nachos commented.

"ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING ANIMALS!" Quinn shouted from his cage of doom.

"MERMAIDS WILL RULE EVERYTHING!" Tigan yelped.

"GRIM REAPER POWER!" Kaily said loudly.

"OH MY GOSH A RAINBOW!" Emily hallucinated.

"RAWR!" Simba growled.

"Blub." Nemo said in fishnobabble.

"I VOLUNTEER TO TRIBUTE!" Cyd screamed, popping up out of nowhere in particular.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Kaily asked. Cyd shrugged.

"I was playing portal with Hunter, and then Gladys said "they need a paramedic" and I was here!" She told the puzzled crew.

"Well, stranger things have happened," Sam said. Then they charged into battle.

CHAPTER FOUR: A REAL DEATH THIS TIME, A PHROPHECY COMES TRUE IN A WAY THAT WAS NOT PREDICTED, AND ALL HECK BREAKS LOOSE... LITERALLY. AND WE MEET RYAN FOR THE FIRST TIME.

"Now now now, I don't think you want to do that," A boys voice said as they rushed the Kracken. They skidded to a stop as a short boy with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes stepped out in front of them, holding a blowtorch.

"Who are you?" Nolan demanded.

"Ryan!" The boy said.

"OH NOES, A SUB VILLIAN!" Bell wailed. She was rewarded with a few odd looks in her direction.

"Also, a pyromaniac." Ryan said with a sick grin.

"A maniac? Huh? YOU ESCAPED FROM A MENTAL HOSPITAIL?" Emily freaked.

"Wait, are you the kid who told us that it was important to the plot?" Jordan demanded.

"No to both Questins," Ryan said with a sinister glare at Emily. Emily smiled.

"A pyromaniac, also known as a pyro, is a person who likes fire and burning things," Alyssa said, and Sam nodded in confirmation of this tidbit.

"Okaaaaaayy then..." Nolan said, edging away from the creepy kid.

"Hello, old chums!" Leo cried, popping up next to Ryan. "Cyd, how nice of you to join us."

Cyd gave her a smoldering look that would have made anyone else run away screaming, weeping, and begging for mercy, but only made Leo look away guiltily.

"THATS IT! NEMO, NOW!" Bell shouted. A trumpet sounded, and Ryan, Leo, The Kracken and the dolphins looked up in confusion. Nemo was hovering above a ledge, with a large school of assorted sharks, eels, and fish.

"CHARGE!" Emily yelled, and the fishes swarmed the Kracken.

"RELEASE ALL HECK!" Leo roared, and a large gorilla burst out from behind the Kracken.

"You have got to be kidding me." Chris deadpaned, paling. "Of all things, why a gorilla?"

"This is all heck. We were going to name him King Kong, but we thought that was overdone," Ryan explained.

"Wait, so is it safe to say all heck has broken loose?" Anna cracked.

Jordan burst out laughing and slapped her high five. The others hung their heads in shame.

Suddenly Jo and Swada appeared.

"Hello! Hi! Bonjoure! Aloha! Hola! Gütton tog! Isatszu! Hi- Wait, we aren't in Ireland! The portable portal messed up!" Jo said, looking irritated.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Swada asked. Then she slapped Jo.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Jo yelled at her.

"Sure!"

"Wait-" Tigan said, as if this was just accuring to her, "You dislike eachother!"

Alyssa face palmed, Nolan sighed, Sam wondered how someone could be so stupid, and the others did something along those lines.

"Thank you, captain obviouse. We couldn't function without you," Jordan said sarcastically.

"Yoo hoo, would you mind saving me now?" Quinn called from the cage.

"Right! CHARGE!" Kaily cried, and they rushed Ryan, Leo, and the dolphins. The dolphins were tied up in a matter of secends with flame resistant rope, but Ryan and Leo were another matter.

Ryan had magical fire. Leo was just plain sneaky. So they took about twenty muinits to tie up.  
And then there was the Kracken. They attacked it it with everything they had, but it just wasn't going down! They even called in Trevor, Tarabita and Pete, but they only locked All Heck in a cage. Cyd ran over and killed anything that came close to Quinn while he bent open the bars of the cage and busted himself out.

Quinn ran towards the Kracken at full speed. He jumped into the air like an anime charecter, until he was higher then the Kracken itself. He hurtled towards its head, roaring something unrepeatable. He slammed feetfirst onto the Krackons head, with a sword plunging into its pungent, pus oozing flesh. The Krackon let out a roar of rage and pain, and slowly slid to the sandy ocean floor, blood pouring from the wound. It's tentacles smacked Quinn, and he went soaring through the water, landing on the floor with a yelp.

"QUUUUIIIIIINNNN!" Alyssa, Sam and Nolan screamed, dashing towards them. Cyd scrambled towards him and felt for a pulse.

"QUINN!" She screamed. She pulled a pair of electric paddles out of her medic bag and ripped Quinn's shirt off. (Get your head out the gutter guys, she's a medic).

"He's fililibrating!" She cried, looking terrified. Then Quinn strapped breathing.

"CLEAR!" She yelled, shocking him with the paddles. He convulsed, but he didn't wake up.

"Move!" Alyssa demanded, pushing Cyd out of the way. Then she kicked him where no one should ever be kicked. Then Cyd shocked him again with the paddles. Quinn woke with a start.

"Wha? Why do I feel like my whole body fell asleep with pins and needles?" He asked groggily.

Sam threw himself at the older boy, hugging him.

"Gosh darn it Quinn! You died you moron!" Nolan yelled, looking worried. *cough*mother bear*cough* Quinn looked horrified.

"Wha- what?" He chocked out.

"Your heart stopped beating," Sam explained, helping Quinn to his feet. They surveyed the battle ground.

The Kracken was dead, Leo and Ryan the pyro had escaped, and All Heck and the dolphins were with them.

Some of the fishes/sharks/eels were dead, but Tarabithia, Nachos, Simba, Pete, and Trevor were fine.

Swada, Jo, Emily, Bell, Jordan, Anna, Kaily, and Chris gave him a sort of pile-on-Quinn-group-hug.

"AH!" Quinn cried in surprise as they rushed him, flailing his arms.

"Let him breathe," Cyd snapped. "Vicki, my mentor, would be mad at you if you rushed him like that."

"Yes, my Lady," Jo said, bowing deeply to her. Cyd smiled and blushed.

"Well guys, we need to go," Chris said, waving good bye.

"Wait, where's Tigan?" Kaily asked.

"TIGAN!" Emily screamed, kneeling on the ground, cradling the girls head in her hands. The others rushed over.

"She fainted. She doesn't like blood," Emily explained.

"Oh. We thought she got hurt," Anna and Jordan said together.

"Well, we have to go. Thanks for everything, guys," Nolan said.

"Thanks for Nachos!" Bell said. "Take care of Nemo for me. You can have him."

There was much hugging and good-byeing, smiles and exchanging of numbers, and then Jo and Swada took their portable portal, Tigan, Nemo, Simba and Emily swam back to their shipwreck town, and Quinn, Nolan, Sam, Alysha, Anna, Jordan, Kaily, and Chris used grim reaper magic to appear outside of QSAN's base.

"Well, bye Anna, Jordan, Kaily and Chris," Nolan said after a moment.

"We'll miss you," Sam tried.

"Come back any time," Alysha told them.

Quinn said nothing. He was still reeling fom shock.

"Bye guys. We'll say hi to Dee for you," The apprentices said in unison. Quinn, Sam, Alysha and Nolan looked at their house.

"Well," Trevor the Girrafe said after a moment, "Let's go home."

And so our charecters walked into their home, laughing about how Trevor could really talk now.

Pete looked up at the sky and smiled.

Everything was all right, for now.

And that's all that mattered.

A/N:HEY! I MIGHT JUST STOP WRITING THIS STUFF, (double A's story) UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP GOING AND HAVE A MONSTER IN MIND. I'M DEBATING ON PLOT  
A) Leo kidnaps their families and our charecters have to save them. It just got personal.  
B) attack of the ghosts!  
C) our charecters wake up in a facility, with Leo and Ryan. Leo and Ryan say that they have been experimenting on them for awhile. Our charecters have to find out what the heck is really going on.  
D) prank war! Just a series of funny things that happened to our charecters, no bad guys. Just prank wars, an old amusement park, and bad jokes and puns.  
E) a prequel. What happened to them BEFORE the zombies came. I'll need your help with this one, guys. Maybe you guys could write a few chapters!  
SO, VOTE PLEASE? JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. OH NO! the charecters are possessing the computer... Onbhijhoojnoinilehwwergwerg...

Nolan: D. TOTALY D. Bad puns, here I come.  
Sam: No, C is better! It's sci-fi!  
Quinn: I like E. I want to help write it.  
Alyssa: B! I always knew ghosts were real!  
Anna: A seems cool.  
Me: you guys aren't helping, your all picking diffrent things.  
Jordan: HAHAHA, I IZ EVIL!  
Leo: no, that would be us.  
Ryan: (plays with matches)

Bell: since you have matches, can you warm up my taco?  
Ryan: (heats up taco)  
Chris: Bell! stop talking to the enemy!  
Kaily: Hey guys! Wanna go to my house for my birthday party?  
Me: OKAY, THAT WILL BE ANOTHER PLOT LINE. SOMEONE GETS POISONED, AND THEY HAVE TO GO ON A QUEST TO FIND AN ANTIDOTE. OPTION F.  
Jo: Swada, I think the portable portal is broken. We still aren't in Ireland, we're in an i-Pad.  
Swada: (slaps Jo)  
Jo: STOP DOING THAT ALREADY!  
Swada: okay, fiiiiine.  
Maya: I'm not in a lot of these books. I miss shooting lasers out of my eyes.  
Sarah: MUTINY!  
Clifton: ... Emily Elizebeth, get over here! No don't pet that, it's not a dog, thats a wolf...  
Wolf: (chomp OM NOM nom)  
Clifton: EMILY! (Wails)  
Jordan: well, that escalated quickly.  
Emily 1: I'm alive!  
Kay: are you sure you're alive?  
Emily 1: not really...  
Emily 2: Hey, just wanted to ask what your opinion on ducks are. Bye!  
Tigan: random much? But I guess they're okay.  
Me: ready? One, two, three,  
Everyone: BYE, AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!  
The end, for now. Bye!

luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	34. This one was 55 pages on google docs

READ THIS! Okay, this one is creepy, slightly gore filled, and Quinn says the H word (H-E-L-L) twice. Oh no! Also, it's slightly confusing and odd.  
(This is a RPF/ AT/ AR story from multiple POV's)

CHAPTER ONE: A MUSICAL AREGUMENT, A STALKER, AND AN OLD AMUSEMENT PARK.  
SAM'S POV

"EEEEEK!"

Sam sighed, rolled over, and buried his head in his pillow. He didn't want to wake up.

"UM, NOOOOOLAAAAN? YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" Alyssa's voice carried down the hall, up the stairs, into Sam's room, and into his ears. It sounded scared, a little angry, and very freaked out. Cue the Nerf bat.

Sam sighed, got up, walked past Trevor, who was still blissfully sleeping, and proceeded to fall flat on his face. He scowled and walked downstairs. Nolan was already there, and Quinn was crashed on the couch, watching something... Brainiacs and Verbs? Philips and lurbs? Something with a platypus and annoying sisters?  
(AN: ACTUALLY, I FORGOT WHAT IT'S CALLED, AND I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT AS I HAVE NEVER SEEN IT, BUT MY FREIND MAX IS OBSSESED...)

"What the heck?" Nolan asked, sounding really freaked out.

"What is it?" Sam asked, rubbing his eyes. Alyssa pushed a peice of paper at him. He looked it over. It read:

Hello, Alyssa. You should run, very far. Why?  
Because I am going to kill you. Happily. :) oh, another thing- your Nerf bat isn't going to do anything to stop me. With the highest regards and respect,  
Your Stalker.

"What the h-e-double hocky stick is this?" Sam asked, chills running down his spine. Alyssa looked seriously peeved.

"I have a hunch, but it doesn't make any sense," She said.

"Well, you aren't getting killed today, that's for sure," Nolan said angrily.

"Whoever sent you that is a ******* and seriously sick in the head," Quinn muttered, walking into the kitchen where the rest of them were.

For once, no one disagreed or yelled at him for swearing.

"What's your hunch?" Sam asked.

"Well, in school, there was this kid named William *cough*Wilder*cough* who tried to convince me he was a stalker. In the end, I proved he wasn't a stalker, but now I'm not so sure."

"WELL, IN THE NEAR FUTURE I SEE US GOING TO A ABANDANED AMUSMENT PARK!" Nolan yelled.

"Random, much?" Quinn said, looking at Nolan like he was insane.

"Actually, all the time," Nolan said with a grin.

"Fine, let's go," Alyssa said.

Sam went upstairs, told Trevor where they were going, grabbed the keys, and ran outside, where the others were waiting.

Nolan somehow knew how to drive, so he drove the old truck/van thing they had. It was old and beat up, but at least it worked.

Seating order: (drivers seat, bench, or backseat.)  
Nolan- drivers seat (duh)  
Sam- passengers seat  
Quinn- bench  
Alyssa- back seat

They drove for awhile. Finialy Sam turned around and yelled at Alyssa.

"Will you turn that music down?! What is that stuff anyway?"  
Alyssa turned down her old Walkman and took the headphones off.

"This? This is Three Days Grace, Paramore, and Skillet that I copied onto a tape. Rock alternative/emo/punk/cyber goth will rule the world one day!"  
She pumped her fist in the air.

"No way. Rap and hip hop are so much better. It actually rhymes. Macamore all the way! You know, the thrift shop song of awesomeness?" Sam argued, nodding his head to an unheard beat.

"You guys are both wrong, country is so awesome. So is bluegrass and folk. JOHN DENVER WILL RULE ALL!" Quinn shouted, pretending to play the fiddle.

"Guys, I don't know if you noticed, but America is pop oriented. You know, Katy Perri, lady Gaga, Justin beaver (yes, you read that correctly, Beaver). excetera?" Nolan said with amusement.

"LORD NO! HAVE MERCY!" Sam, Alyssa, and Quinn screamed in unison. Nolan laughed.  
The four bickered the rest of the way to the amesement park. By the end they had called a truce and were discusing the horrors of my little pony. They piled out the car, laughing their heads off. Not literally, that would be gross.

"Well, we have it all to ourselves. What do we do first?" Nolan asked.

"TILT-A-WHIRL!" Sam screamed, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Let's go!" Alyssa said running ahead.

"I don't like spinning things..." Quinn said, "But I'll give it a try."

Sam hot wired the console, and they all grabbed a car for themselves. They spun and spun and spun, to the point of where they all got off the ride they fell down. Dizzy, much?

"MY TURN!" Nolan yelled. He pointed at the gravity thing. You know, the thing that spins so fast gravity holds you against the wall, then rises so your facing the ground? Yeah, that thing.

"Okay!" Sam agreed. Quinn decided to sit this one out. Sam once again hot wired the ride, and then jumped on. He pushed his hands out in front of him, but gravity kept him in place and he didn't fall. It was awesome!

They got off, and it was Quinn's turn to pick. And he picked the roller coaster.

"What? I hate heights! I can't go on that! Heck no!" Nolan shrieked.

"If I had to go on a spinny thing, you have to go on that," Quinn said, pushing Nolan into a car. Sam stifled the laugh that was bubbling in his throat and hot wired the ride.  
This, he thought with a grin, is going to be awesome. This day is going down in history.

CHAPTER TWO: THE ROLLOR COASTER OF DEATH, DOOM, DESTRUCTION, THE CANDY DREAM, AND WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?

"Heck no, I am NOT going on this," Nolan protested, even as they buckled him into the car.

"Heck yes, you ARE getting on this. In fact, you already are," Quinn said, smiling evilly.

"All we are, is broken glass. thrown to floor we were never ment to last. all we are is empty shells, try to pick us up your gonna cut yourself," Alyssa muttered.

"SHOOT FOR THE MOON, EVEN IF YOU MISS, YOU'LL LAND AMONG THE STARS! And it looks like we're gonna hit the moon after all, we're going to go HIGH!" Sam sang. He finished tinkering and jumped in as the ride started moving.

'Oh lord, oh lord, we're going we're going, we're going reallyrealllyreallyreally high!' Nolan thought frantically. He started hyperventilating. They reached the top of the hill, and the ride paused before sending them over the ridge.

Quinn was laughing like a maniac, Sam and Alyssa were both screaming, and Nolan was paralyzed.

"HOLY COOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW!" He screamed on the top of his lungs as he hurtled to the ground below.

"YA HOO!" Sam yelled.

"THIS IS AWESOOOOOOOOOME!" Alyssa cried.

"I AM SO GLAD I PICKED THIS!" Quinn shouted.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Nolan screamed.

Soon the ride halted to a stop, and they got out.

"My turn!" Alyssa said with a grin, and took off running towards the haunted house.

"I'm not going on that," Nolan, Sam, and Quinn said in unison. Alyssa shrugged.

"Suit yourself," She said, and walked in. Nolan leaned against the wall, panting and telling himself he was on ground, not in the sky, really high. Rhyming not intended.

"I. Am. Never. Going. On. A. Roller. Coaster. Again." Nolan ground out to the others. "That was aweful."

"Are you kidding? Your just chicken," Quinn taunted. Nolan glared.

"Knock it off," Sam growled. Quinn pretended to knock on Nolan's head.

"Smart Alec," Nolan said, slapping his hand away.

"Alec? Who's Alec? I'm Quinn. I'm sorry for the mix up!" Quinn said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!" Nolan and Sam yelled in unison.

"THERES NO UP TO SHUT!" Quinn yelled back, using the comeback Alyssa had come up with.  
The logic behind that comeback is that to shut something, it has to have a physical being. Because you cannot see, smell, feel, hear, or taste up, it is impossible to shut, ergo it is impossible to shut up.

At this moment, Nolan really wished that Alyssa had never come up with that saying, even if he used it sometimes.

"Well, if we put the word "up" on a door, opened the door, then shut the door, we would be shutting up," Nolan said.

"You don't HAVE a door," Quinn said with a grin.

"When we get home, I will paint 'up' on your door, and lock it," Nolan promised.

"Good luck with that," Quinn countered.

"OOOOOOH, can I help? Please? I say we paint it pink!" Sam said, jumping up and down and waving his hand in the air like he was at school.

"Like I said before, good luck with that."

Suddenly Alyssa burst from the doors.

"RUN, GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled.

"Haha, did Alyssa get scared?" Quinn taunted with a sneer. A dart came flying out of the haunted houses doors and struck Quinn in the neck. He crumpled to the ground.

"Is this a good time to say 'Karma', pour cold water on his head, and throw glitter on him?" Nolan asked.

"Screw that, is it a good time to draw a mustache, a beard, and a uni-brow on him with a sharpie?" Sam asked excitedly, pulling out a sharpie from his pocket. He started drawing a mustache on Quinn.

"NO! Run!" Alysha yelled, diving for cover behind a trash can.

"Why do we need to r-" Nolan started, but before he could finish, a dart hit HIM in the neck, and he went down.

He heard Sam hit the ground next to him, and Alyssa muttering a few made up profanities (bluefadoodle) and trying to drag them to safety.

"Really guys? Why do I put up with you?" She asked no one in particular.

And then she was hit with a dart and collapsed.

Nolan tried to move, but he couldn't.

At least I'm on the ground... He was able to think, before he was knocked unconscious.  
He was dreaming about a land made out of candy. The rivers were made out of soda, and houses were made out of gingerbread, and trees were lollipops, ECT. Amazingly, nothing was sticky. Good.

The others were there too- Quinn, Sam, Alysha, Cyd, Jo, Ashely, Sawda, Kay, Clifton, Brody, Hunter, Anna, Jordan, Kaily, Chris, Laurel, Sarah, Maya, Jyoti, Bell, Dee, Trevor, Tarabithia, Leo, Ryan, and Pete. He thought it was a little crowded, but whatever,

"Yay! Nolan is leader!" They cheered. Nolan was happy for once.

Oh, the power of dreams. They are very minipulitive... If you have the right dart, like Leo did.

CHAPTER THREE: I TOOK THIS FROM 'SAVING THE WORLD AND OTHER EXTREME SPORTS', A PRANK WAR IS DECLARED, AND WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN THIS WAS ALL A STIMULATED DREAM CREATED BY SCIENTISTS?

Alyssa woke up strapped to a cold metal table. Her arms were pinned to the table with Velcro straps, and so were her feet. It was generally not good. She looked over and stifled a scream.

There was an IV in her arm. An IV.

Alyssa did not like IVs. At all. I mean, who in their right mind likes needles stuck in their vains? Agh! Oh, and Leo and Ryan were also standing off in a corner all doctory and medical looking. And the others in her team were also strapped to metal tables. Alyssa sighed, made sure Leo and Ryan were still looking at their clipboards and hadn't realized she was awake, and put her plan into action.

"WHERE THE NAME OF SCORPION BOY AND MADDIE ANATAGONIST ARE WE AND WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE-HOCKEY-STICK ARE WE DOING HERE AND OF ALL THINGS WHY ARE WE STRAPPED TO A MEDICAL TABLE WITH IV'S?!

Sam, Quinn, and Nolan promptly woke up and started flipping out.

"LEO, RYAN, EXPLAIN THIS!" Quinn demanded

"Your awake!" Ryan beamed.

"No freaking duh!" Sam yelled.

"Our apologies, but the reason your strapped to a table is because you were in a computer stimulated dream created by us scientists," Leo apologized. There was a pause.  
Now, if you were told your entire life as seen by you was in fact a lie and you had never actually lived it, and that it was a dream, how would you act?

Precisely.

"WHAT THE CRAP DO YOU MEAN THIS IS ALL A DREAM STIMULATED BY SCIENTISTS?!" Nolan shrieked.

"IV. Out. Now." Alyssa said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Oh. Yes. Of course," Leo said, and she rushed over and took out the IV.

"Well, you agreed to go into the dream," Ryan said, taking off the Velcro straps. Alyssa smiled.

They had made mistake number one.

"Ryan, were we, Quinn, Sam, Nolan and I all Freinds?" She asked innocently.

"Yes!" Leo said.

Mistake number two. Keep it coming, kids.

"Oh, and did I know that it would entail IV's?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, you knew. Why?" Ryan asked.

Mistake number three. Bingo.

"Oh, well THATS interesting, because A) We would never be friends, as explained in adventure one, because we are entirely diffrent and have nothing in common, B) I would never agree to go into a dream, and C) I most certainly not have agreed if I knew IV's were involved." She said triumphantly.

"You would if you knew that doing so would be the reason your sister is alive," Leo and Ryan said with creepy, sadistic, physcotic, sociopathic grins.

"WHAT?!" QSAN said together.

"Well, you see, at the time we had a person from each of your families in our... Care. Sam, we used to have Ollie and Louie, but they escaped. Your brothers are to smart for their own good. Nolan, we had you sister Danialle, she also escaped. And if you didn't listen to terms at the time, we would, per say... Terminate them." Ryan grinned.

"But, why?" Quinn asked.

Suddenly, a green mist covered the room. A gasmask covered Leo and Ryan's face.

"We'll see you soon, children," They whispered. Alysha's vision went fuzzy at the edges, and she crumbled to the ground.

'That's it, I'm declaring a prank war,' She thought with conviction, and passed out.  
WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS PART IF YOU DISLIKE DEATH, BLOOD, OR GORE IN GENERAL, ARE THE FAINT OF HEART, OR JUST ATE. OR YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH QUINN, ALYSHA, NOLAN AND SAM DYING A HORRIBLE GRUESOME PAINFULL DEATH.

_I'm standing on a cliff, in a forest. It is night, late. Someone stands in front of me, on the cliffs edge. They're just... Standing there. The night is cold, and I shiver._

_"Come down," I call. The person turns. It is Sam. He takes a step closer to the edge, until he is teetering._

_"Stop!" I cry. Sam only grins, and I see madness in his eyes. Madness..._

_"I can't do that," Sam says. Then he screams, his back arches, and a horrable wail peirces the night. Wings sprout from his back, blacker then night, then ebony, then darkness itself and covered in blood and mucus and feathers like a ravens. A raven, the reaper's choice of messenger. The messenger of death._

_I gasp as he suddenly falls backwards, his feet gripping for a hold on the rocky soil, but it is no use. The ground crumbles, and he falls, fear in his eyes as his new wings open, six feet, seven, ten, fifteen feet long to catch him, but he has not yet gained control. His hands reach for the sky, and I try to catch him to no avail. He hits the ground, a some fifty feet below in a heap._

_His bones are twisted in a way that shouldn't be, twisted and distorted in a horrible sight. A pointy rock is jammed through his spine, putruding through his stomach. His bones are showing, horrable stubs of white against the black wings, and there is blood. Red. _

_Everywhere..._

_Worse is the smile, the insane smile acros his dead face, his glassy eyes gazing at the star filled blue-black sky..._  
_I scream, and scream, and scream, until there is no scream left in my quaking lungs. I stumble to my feet and towards the forest. I think I am going to hurl. I run, and run, and run and keep on going, until I reach a clearing with a tree in the middle. Quinn is there, standing on a rock, a noose around his neck, attached to one of the trees limbs. He looks like a minuet, a doll on a strings, a vantriquists puppet, but he is all to real._

_Quinn is about to hang himself._

_And I have to stop him._

_"Get down!" I plead, but he doesn't hear._

_"The demons are coming..." He whispers, and he falls-no, jumps- off the is a snap as the rope goes slack, and as Quinn's neck breaks. His neck is in an unnatural angle, like the first time a person says a bad word, awkward as it is. His eyes are bulging, and his mouth is open in a silent scream. His hands are limp at his sides, and he swings in the air on a breeze I can't feel, his legs dangling below._

_The tree seems to smile, but I know it has no mind. It is a mere thing, only taking up matter, only taking up time, only taking up space in this messed up world of demons and children, of things of untold horror that I have witnessed only part of and wish to know nothing of. Like Quinn._

_Like how Quinn is now mindless, a mere thing, only taking up matter. Only taking up time. Only taking up space in this world._

_He's dead._

_I won't see him again._

_"NOOOOOO!" I scream, and stumble away from the dead child in front of me._  
_I run again, trying to suppress the memories that precede me. But even as I run, I know that I will never be able to forget the look of fear and emptiness on Quinn's face, nor the mad grin on Sam's. A scream. I can't tell if it is mine or another's, and I don't care. At the moment, I am numb._

_I run again, until I reach yet another clearing... And yet another body._  
_I freeze, and nearly fall because of my sudden halt. Bile rises in my parched throat as I realize what I am seeing._

_Nolan lays on the forest floor, his mouth cracked in a silent scream of terror. His rib cage is shredded to bloody ribbons, the flesh hanging off in a aweful way I had never hoped to witness. His limbs are splayed out awkwardly, in a broken pile of broken bones and muscel. There is a bite mark in one of his legs, and bloody trails like tears leak from his eyes. His hair is matted with blood, and I know that this is by far the worse._  
_I stare, and my knees began to shake._

_'No...' I think. 'No, it can't be, not him too! Why, why must I witness my Freinds, my families death? What crime have I committed, what law, what unspoken rule of middle earth have I broken? Why must I live while they die? Am I unworthy for death?'_

_Two points of yellow-green lights shine out at me from the shadows. A wolf appears from the line of oak and maple trees across the clearing, a wolf easily the size of a large horse. My breath catches in my throat. The wolf snarls at me, and I turn and run again, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_I am a coward._

_I run, and run, until I reach yet another clearing. Another spot marked for death. I collapse to the forest floor, screaming silently, my vision bleared by tears. Four young girls, identical, appear from all the compass points of the rough circle._

_North._

_South._

_East._

_West._

_They come closer until they surrond me and join hands. I lay on the hard ground, my body wracked by sobs. The girls begin to spin slowly, singing as they do._

_"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady. London bridge is falling down, to the ground, all around, London bridge is falling down, my fair lady. Girl in the middle as we spin round, face scarred by crying frown, in darkness black you will drown, my fair lady."_

_I watch as the starry sky above me goes pitch black, and begins to spiral down towards me, shrieking like a wind elemental, higher and louder and shriller until the night itself came to a place right above my heart and turned into a ebony dagger._

_"Goodbye, for now, child of knowledge," The girls said. Their hair turned wild and their eyes grew red._

_I realize that I am not unworthy of death, that it was simply bidding it's time like a cruel strategist, as evil does._

_The dagger pulses evil, it radiates cruelty. and it plunges itself into my rapidly, still beating heart. There was burst of pain, not unlike Sam and Quinn felt, I'm sure. I gasped, and blood spurted from my parched throat. It tasted salty and matalic._

_"See you on the other side, guys," I whisper._

_And I then died._  
_Game over._  
_The end._

Alysha woke with a start, making sure she wasn't indeed dead. That would put a damper on her plans, that was for sure.

"SAM QUINN NOLAN?!" She screamed, looking around. They were passed out in various places in the room. She went over and shook them awake.

"Alys- what?" Sam asked groggily, not really awake.

"Huh? What's going on..." Quinn said sleepily, trying to go back to sleep.

"WE WERE GASED AND POSIONED! In the near future I see this is not good!" Nolan said feverishly when Alyssa shook him awake from his spot in the corner.

"No **** Sherlock," Quinn said. Sam smacked him.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare..." Alyssa trailed off.

"Yeah, so did I..." The others chimed.

"I have the feeling that isn't good." Sam said.

He was right.

CHAPTER FOUR: EVIL NURSERY RHYMES, NIGHTMARES, A FEW GHOSTS, AND RETURN OF THE NINJA GEEK SQUAD.  
WARNING! THIS IS NOT AS BAD AS LAST DREAM, BUT HAS SLIGHT GORE. DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL QEASY EASY OR DISLIKE CREEPY NURSERY RHYMES. OR DISLIKE SAM NOLAN AND ALYSHA BEING A PILE OF BNES AND BECOMING A SKELTEN.  
QUINN'S POV OF DOOM.  
_"Ms. Mary Mac_  
_All dressed in black black black_  
_Has a knife knife knife_  
_Stuck in her back back back_  
_And her blood blood blood_  
_It is bright red red red_  
_And that's why she begs begs begs_  
_She wants to be dead dead dead_  
_Ms Mary Mac Mac Mac_  
_All dressed in black black black_  
_Is now now now_  
_On the attack Tac Tac."_

_Someone was singing. I shivered. This was creepy... Way to creepy. This was horror._

_"Ring around the Rosie_  
_This evil thing, it knows me_  
_Ashes ashes, we all fall down._  
_Ring around the Rosie,_  
_Into the black holey,_  
_Ashes, ashes,_  
_We all fall down._  
_Ring around the Rosie,_  
_Sam Shactman and Nolan Lee,_  
_They all fall down._  
_Ring around the Rosie,_  
_Trever, Pete and Allie_  
_Ashes, ashes,_  
_They fell down."_

_I looked around, and saw four young girls dancing slowly with joined hands in a circle around a pile of something. I looked closer, and when I realized what it was, bile rose in my throat. It was a pile of bones, some still with meat, muscel and blood on them. And I'm pretty sure those bones belonged to Alysha, Sam, and Nolan._

_Because their heads were sitting on top like trophies of a morbid hunt._

_I let out a scream._

_"AHHHHHHHHNNNNNAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!"_

_The girls turned towards me. Smiles were slashed into their faces, their eyes were red, and blood dripped from their eyes and lips._

_My scream died in my throat. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath, and I clutched at my throat. I rose a few feet in the air, gasping and spluttering._

_"Don't interrupt the game." The girls hissed in unison, their pretty voices gone, now replaced with a low, growling rasp. I nodded, unable to speak. The pressure around my neck decreased and disappeared, and I was slammed to the ground by an invisible force. I laid on the floor, gasping, trying despretly to get oxegin into my lungs._

_"There won't be another warning, Quinny," They hissed in unison. They went back to circling the pile and chanting._

_"Rock a bye Quinny,_  
_On the tree top,_  
_A noose on your neck,_  
_Your head starts to rock._  
_Then your neck breaks,_  
_And you start to fall,_  
_And down will come Quinny,_  
_Snapped neck and all."_

_I stared, rubbing my neck and whimpering. Sudenly the bones began to reassemble, and a skelten was knitted together. I threw up onto the floor._

_The Skelton looked up at me, it's empty eye sockets seemingly looked into my soul. it's grin was unnerving._

_"And the game begins..." It whispered, voice rough as sandpaper. "Goodbyyyyyyee."_

And that's when Alyssa, Sam, and Nolan shook Quinn awake.

"Quinn!" Alyssa was yelling. Nolan said something about the near future, and Quinn snapped at him.

"Come on, Leo and Ryan McJerk are coming. And on Ryan's name tag it had a diffrent name, Ruan. Is it just me, or is that odd?" Alyssa said worriedly.

"I SAY WE HOLD A SEANCE!" Nolan said brightly.

"Um, random much?" Sam asked, giving him an odd look.

"All, the time! It's my job as leader to keep you from having low spirits, and this was my first idea!" Nolan said.

"What part about contacting dead people after we all had nightmares gives you the impression that we'll feel better after this?" Sam asked. Nolan's shoulders slumped.

"I was just trying to help..." He said dejectedly.

"Fine, okay, we'll try the ouija board," Quinn said, rolling my eyes. "But it most likely won't work."

"GHOSTS ARE REAL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME QUINN THERE IS SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!" Alyssa yelled at him.

"Don't kill me!" Quinn wailed as she hit him with the Nerf bat reapetedly.

"ALYSSA! Rude!" Sam shouted, and grabbed her arm. She jerked back.

"Okay, whatever. Let's do this!" Nolan said, nodding his head sharply.

"Yeah!" They all said together.

Nolan pulled an ouija board out of nowhere, but for the sake of the story we will pretend it has been there the entire time.

"This," Quinn said with a smile, "Should be fun."

"I miss Bell," Nolan sighed.

"Well, that's good, because she's here!" A voice said behind them. They spun around.

"Wait..." Alyssa said slowly. "Is that...?"

CHAPTER FIVE, SAMS NIGHTMARE, FLASH BACK.  
WARNING! SAME WARNING AS OTHERS APPLY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ITALICS ARE BAD IN THIS CHAPTER, CAUSE IT MEANS CREEPY STUFF OF HORROR... AND MESSED UP CHILDRENS TALES.  
"Hickory dickory dock.  
Look quickly at the clock.  
The clock struck ten,  
And now they're dead,  
Hickory dickory dock."

Four girls are spinning in a circle in a abandened and broken playground, smiling and hair flying in the air. Everything but the rhyme is in slow motion and seem happy. But the rhyme... It didn't fit the picture.

"Hey diddle diddle,  
The human fiddle,  
Made out of flesh and veins.  
The violist laughed to play such a thing,  
And the bones ran away with the brain."

What was this? This was not child's play, this was a lesson in fear.

"Ms Mary Mac  
"All dressed in black black black  
Has a knife knife knife  
Stuck in her back back back  
And her blood blood blood  
It is bright red red red  
And that's why she begs begs begs  
She wants to be dead dead dead  
Ms Mary Mac Mac Mac  
All dressed in black black black  
Is now now now  
On the attack Tac Tac."

They started spinning faster and faster until they were a blur. Their voices became angrier.

"Sam be nimble,  
Sam be quick,  
Sam the clock begins to tick.  
Sam be nimble,  
Sam be quick,  
Sam got burned by the candle stick."

What on earth? How do they know my name? What did they mean I was burnt? What was going on? Who were they?

"QSAN sat on a wall  
QSAN had a great fall  
And all of the wolves, vamps and zombies,  
Tore them apart and ate them with ease."

"Little boy Sam  
Sat on a dam  
Eating his Freinds all day.  
He pulled off the thumbs,  
But they were dead, they were numb,  
So they didn't feel pain at all."

"Who are you? Stop it! Just stop it!" I scream, covering my ears with my hands.

"Little Nolan Lee  
Quinn and Allie,  
They were insane and they laughed, Tee Hee.  
They started to kill,  
And play on grave hill,  
Where soon buried they will be."

"I said SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

They turn towards me, smiling innocently.

"Haven't you realized, Sam? We're only little kids, having fun," They say in unison. I shiver.

"This is NOT fun, this is you trying to scare me. So stop." I point out.

"Sam Sam Sam has wings  
Chime chime chime a clock dings  
Sam Sam Sam can fly  
Chime chime chime the clock says die."

"Why are you doing this?!" I shout. "Why are you trying to scare me? Why are you rhyming?"

"Oh, we're not trying to scare you Sam, we ARE," They say again.

"Wheres Nolan, Quinn and Alyssa?" I ask.

"Well, your the one who killed them." The girls cocked their heads together. "So how should we know?"

I looked down and froze. Blood covered my hands, up to my elbows. The flesh was peeled back slightly, showing me muscel. I gagged and retched.

"What? Why... What...?" I cry, stumbling backwards with horror.

"You were angry. You can't control it yet, you see. First you grabbed them and drugged them, and strapped them to freezing cold or boiling hot medical tables. Then when they woke up you cut into their skin with a scapel, their screams and begs to stop ringing in your ears. Blood ran down your wrists, and you cut off their heads to see the organs inside. Their guts spilled out onto the table, slimy and wet, and their hearts still pulsing. Until you clamped them inbetween your hands and ate their hearts, smiling inanely as you did."

"No!" I whispered. "NO!"

"You killed QSAN, Sam. And their coming for their revenge." The girls say, still grinning.

But this time their grins are filled with malice and morbid amusement.

Suddenly I feel something, and I scream.

Four beating hearts.

One is mine...

And three aren't.

AND THERE INSIDE ME.

"It's your fault, Sam," The girls giggle. "Never underestimate fear. Never underestimate the mad."

They suddenly morphed into Quinn, Nolan and Alysha, and they screamed like banshees into the night.

"THE WARNING HAS BEEN HEARD BUT NOT TAKEN, THE WARNING HAS BEEN HEEEAAAARD!"

They turned towards me.

"Revenge is sweet, child," They now said with the voices of the three girls. "Revenge. Is. Sweet. But then again, you should already know that."

Sam was awake now, and was staring at the girls before them.

"Bell? Emily? Maya? Sarah? Jyoti?" Quinn asked increduasly.

"That's us! Yeah, they kidnapped us too. All this about the zombie apocalypse being a dream is a lie, but the stuff about them experimenting on us is true. Sam... I'm sorry. You have wings. You can fly. And can move things with your mind. Quinn, x-Ray vision for completely solid items such as walls, plus super strength. Nolan, you can talk to animals, so that's good for Pete, and heal. Alyssa, you have the power of words. So, lying and storytelling, and telling when another is lying," Maya said.

"And you can all tell the future to some point." Sarah added.

"Well, um, that's..." Sam started nervously.

"Do you feel like you can breath easier Sam? And that you have extra muscles?"

Sam nodded.

"Those are your wings. Try to move them." Jyoti commanded. He did, and black wings unfurled from his back. They were pure black and spotted with dried blood. They were covered with feathers like a ravens, and shimmered dark blue in the right light. Alyssa let out a yelp and backed up to the wall.

"Alyssa? What's the matter?" Sam asked, surprised.

"No no no no no. This is not happening, this is NOT happening!" She was muttering. "I have to stop this..."

"But Leo has powers too. She can control people and make them do things they wouldn't normally do or don't want to do," Sarah added.

"TACOS!" Bell beamed.

"MUTINY!" Sarah yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Alyssa screamed. Everyone shut up.

"Emily, is this place by any chance surrounded by a forest with a lot of clearings in it?"Alyssa asked.

"Yes... Why?"  
Sam's stomach lurched, and he suddenly fell to the floor.

"Oh, yeah, that might happen because you aren't used to the wings. Sorry Sam," Emily said.

"NOT FAIR!" Sam yelled and got up. He flew around the room a few times, smiling. Son he landed.

"Sweet." He said.

"Well, let's bust this joint!" Jyoti and Maya yelled together, and they all ran from the room.

CHAPTER: 6, NOLAN'S POV

WARNING! THIS IS ANOTHER FLASHBACK AND A FEW WILL DIE, BUT IT'S JUST NOLAN'S DREAM FROM EARLIER. SAME WARNINGS APPLY.

"SAM! MOVE!" I screamed. Quinn turned and ran towards Leo, who was holding the gun and pointing it at Sam, who was battling Ryan. Alyssa turned, saw what was happening, and ran at full speed at Sam.  
BANG!  
Leo shot just as Alyssa rammed into Sam at maximum speed. Sam Fell out of the way, but Alyssa...  
Blood spurted everywhere. Her mouth was open in a silent O of surprise, and she fell towards the ground in slow motion. Quinn body slammed Leo, and the petite girl went sprawling. Quinn grabbed her wrists and quickly tied them as she sat up groggily.

"Alyssa!" I cried, running over. Sam scrambled to his feet and ran over to where she was lying, unmoving to the ground. On hand was covering her stamach, and the other was curled around her Nerf Bat.

"Alyssa? Are you okay?" I yelped, falling to my knees.

"Is- is S-S-Sam okay?" She said with shuddering breaths.

"I'm okay," Sam said, appearing next to me like a ghosts. He was pale.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Alyssa wheezed a laugh.

"A little. It mostly tingles like when you're foot falls asleep," She lied. She handed the Nerf bat to me with shaking fingers.

"Kick their A-words for me," She grimaced.

"But- what?- you sound like your planning on..."

I couldn't finish. Another wheezy laugh.

"I'd show you the wound, but you wouldn't want to see it. People with wounds like this don't live, guys. Sorry to break it to you. But it's probably good I'm going. I'm just an annoying liability, after all."

"What? Where did that come from?" Sam said, Suprised. We both leaned closer, because her voice was becoming softer and wheezeir. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she sat up and pushed us down, hard.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Alyssa's body convulsed with each bullet she took. She screamed, long loud and drawn out. Me, Quinn, and Sam watched in horror and despair as she tried to shield us from the gun Ryan was firing. He stopped, as he had run out of bullets, and she fell forward onto her knees, coughing up bright red blood.

"I'm sorry. It hurts," She whispered, before crumbling to the ground. Wings surrounded her in a dark blue/black/purple halo.

I turned towards Leo, who had escaped from the ropes binding her hands. She was standing trumphantly at the edge of the cliff, a smug smile tugging at her lips. My eyesight became blood colored, and I was filled with a primal rage.

She had killed someone in my group.

She had killed someone I was supposed to protect.

She had killed Alyssa.

And I was going to kill her for it.

I lunged at Leo with a shriek of rage, my fingers stretched out towards the girl that had destroyed my group of QSAN. QSN, now.

"Nolan!" Quinn yelled, but it was no use. I grabbed the discarded gun on the ground, pivoted, and pointed it at the smaller girl. Her long blond hair swirled in the wind, and she looked at me smugly.

"Your just as bad as me," She said. My hands shook in anger.

"I didn't kill her, did I?" I said, voice eerilie calm.

"Oh, but you DID, Nolan. And the others as well," She whispered. Suddenly it wasAlyssa standing in front of me, ramming into Sam. I pulled a the trigger, still thinking it was Leo, and she fell to the ground.

"NOLAN WHAT THE H*** DID YOU DO!?" Quinn screamed.

Suddenly Ryan shot, and Quinn fell to the ground.

"QUINN!" I screamed. A bullet raced towards me, straight at my heart. I didn't move, but closed my eyes, waiting for impact. It never came. Instead, Sam threw himself in front of me and took the bullet for me.

I caught him as he slumped to the ground, blood soaking his shirt.

"SAAAAAAAM!" I wailed. "Not you! PLEASE, DONT GOOOOO! SAAAAAM!"

"Nolan, I-it's okay..." He whispered. "It's okay, I promise, Drama Queen."

"But you sacrificed yourself for me!" I whispered, pained.

"There seems to be a lot of that tonight," He chuckled. "Good luck killing them."

"Thanks Sam."

"Go get 'em already!" Sam said pushing me away.

"I'll honor your last request," I growled.

"One other thing." He said. I turned towards him.

"Change your socks more often. I mean, they smell, man. Also.." He grinned physcoticly, "Don't be so gullible, Nolan."

He began to change, his body twisting and distorting, until four identical young girls stood in his place.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?!" I screeched. The girls smiled innocently.

"Nothing, Nolan." They said together, sounding hurt. I felt a gun barrel pressed against my head.

"Goodbye, Nolan," Ryan and Leo said together.

BANG!

Game over.

Please add five cents to continue.

That had been Nolan's nightmare, and he was trying hard to forget it. I mean, who would WANT to remember something like that?  
Exactly. Not him.

"Yo, Nolan. Are you okay?" Quinn asked. Nolan jerked upright.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," He muttered.

They were hiding in a small room, waiting until ten o'clock, when they could escape. The only problem? Ten o'clock was in one hour, and Nolan was already bored.

"So, spill the beans. How did you get here?" Nolan asked Maya.

"Well, we were kiddnapped, like you and your group were. We were experimented on, and now Sarah has the power of elements and this other girl who we had brought with us, Kendra Autum Anders, has this thing with birds and the piano. We're going to free her as soon as it's ten."  
Nolan nodded. This one kid he had known, Liam, had been taken by zombies before he could save him. He would have done anything to save him as well.  
"But the zombie apocalypse we're pretty sure is real. We have these shots that supposedly put you in the dream, but it we haven't injected ourselves to see if that's true yet. And we only have three, so only three can go." Jyoti said quitly, coming up to the two.

"Well, let's try it out!" Sam said.

"Let's NOT!" Quinn said.

"Those of you who want us to inject ourselves, raise your hand and say 'aye'." Nolan instructed. Sam, Bell, and Sarah did just that.

"Those of you who oppose, put your hand on your nose and say 'nae'," Nolan continued. Maya, Jyoti, Quinn, and himself put their hands on their nose and said nae.

"You guys never learn, do you?" An amused voice said. Nolan spun around to see that Sarah, Bell, and Alysha were standing with shots in hand.

"Don't you-" he started, but he was to late. Alyssa plunged the needle into her arm. Bell and Sarah copied her swiftly, and they all collapsed. Quinn caught Bell, Sam caught Sarah, and Maya caught Alyssa. Nolan was mad that Alysha had disobeyed his orders, and he grabbed her Nerf bat and hit her as hard as he could with it. There was a CRUNCH! And her arm bent in a way it wasn't supposed to. Nolan felt sick.

He had just hurt a defenseless person who was unconcise and couldn't fight back with a Nerf bat- a person he was supposed to protect and lead, and had broken her arm.

She was going to KILL him when she woke up.

That or start crying.

"Nolan! What the h***? What was that for?!" Quinn yelled, grabbing his arm.

"Nolan! She's going to kill you when she wakes up!" Sam chided.

"You broke her arm." Maya stated, giving him an icy look. "Fix it. NOW."

"What? How?!" Nolan cried.

"Your a healer, idiot. Now do something!" Jyoti said, glaring at him.

"HOW?!" Nolan exploded.

"Think of the arm as normal. Then it should go back to normal." Maya suggested.

"Okay."

He did so, and the arm went back to normal.

"Holy ****!" Quinn yelped, backing away from him.

"How long does the stimulation last?" Sam asked, trying not to look nervouse.

"About twenty muinits with that dosage," Maya answered quickly. "A boy with X-Ray vision, a healer, a boy with bird genes, a girl who can shoot lasers out of her eyes, and did I mention Jyoti can now do stuff with elements? This should be fun."

"I'm going to KILL Alyssa later." Nolan muttered feircly, planning multiple ways to do so.

"Have fun with that," Quinn mumbled. He was looking through the walls to make sure no one came along.

"I WILL!" Nolan defended himself.  
"Yeah, suuuuuure," Sam grinned. "You wouldn't kill one of the teens you lead, would ya?"

"I suppose not," Nolan sighed.

"Well, not like this isn't touching, but can we discuss helpful, things-that-actually-matter things?" Maya asked.

"Of course not! Where would be the fun in that?" Quinn chuckled.

"The fun would be not dying," Jyoti snapped. "Kendra is down the hall on the right, cell two. We get her and get her. Alyssa already told us the plan, after all."

"Yeah, our plans always sucked, like Fred's plans in scooby doo," Sam joked. "I was the male version of Velma when it came to technology, Nolan was Fred with the leader stuff, Quinn was the muscel part of Fred, and Alyssa was the brains part of Velma."

"And Jyoti's Daphne," Maya added with a smile.

"Hey!" Jyoti protested, but she was smiling.

"What do you think the stimulation is like?" Quinn asked quietly. The others looked at Sarah, who was snoring lightly, and Bell who kept mumbling "taco kitty, Nyan" under her breath.

"I don't know," Jyoti said after a moment.

"But it looks like we'll find out," Nolan said grimly, "whether we want to or not."

CHAPTER FLIPPING SEVEN, ALYSSA, BELL, AND SARAH'S POV

They were standing on a cliff, watching a battle. This is war by 30 secends to Mars was playing in the background. The cliff was surrounded by woods. About thirteen people were battering in the air with wings, twenty on the edge of the forest, and about twelve next to the cliff.

One group was half formed wolf men, and other vampire like creatures, people with bat wings and evil pointed smiles. The ones on the tree edge were see through ghosts that dissolved when hit fatell with a screech like a dying cat. The vampire beings were in the air, the ghosts on the clearing, the wolf men in the clearing.

The other team was a group of humans, dryads, and nymphs, the faces blurred so you couldn't see them. The dryads and nymphs and were gracefull, leaping back and forth, using whips, swords, and magic to kill the ghost like creatures. The humans with wings were graceful, but in a practiced way, like they had done this thousands of times in a rehearsal while they fought the vampire like beings. They girls on the ground were spinning and leaping and doing somersaults in the air before landing and dissolving the wolf men with Flamethrowers, fire power, or daggers.

Suddenly a winged human fell to the ground, and the ghosts/vamps/werewolves disappeared in a poof.

Instead, two teens stood in the center of the clearing. The nymphs and dryads gasp and run into the forest in fear.

"THE WARNING HAS BEEN RECIEVED BUT NOT HEARD!" The sound of four girl voices scream on unison with a wail.

"Oh, shut up!" A short boy with strawberry blond hair snapped. The voices fell silent.  
Then it was pandemonium. A boy stood on a cliff, and another boy pulled him forwards, but he slipped and fell backwards.

"S-" His voice was cut off as he surged towards the sky with black wings.

A shot was heard, BANG!

And then the four girls watching were pulled into separate dreams, happier this time.

One girl, Bell, won the lottery.

The other, Sarah, traveled the world.

The last, Alyssa, had her books published.

And all but one forgot about the battle on the cliff. Only one remembered, and thank god for that.

"Huuuullooooo? Anyone in there? Bell? Sarah?" Maya asked, shaking the two girls.

"Alyssa, wake up, Nolan has to kill you and he's quite impatient."

"Good luck with that, Nolan," Alyssa said groggily, sitting up.

"I WON THE LOTTERY AND GOT A TACO COMPANY!" Bell shouted in delight, bolting up in delight.

"I traveled the world," Sarah offered with a weak smile.

"Shut up Bell, they'll hear us!" Jyoti said hastily.

"It'll be ten o'clock in ten muinits, guys." Sam said.

"Alyssa, I'm going to kill you!" Nolan growled from where Quinn was restraining him with diffuculty.

"Alyssa, quickly! If you want to live, follow these instructions- in my backpack, there's a wallet with the address of my pen pal in it! He lives in Guatemala! Go there, say 'Maya sent me', and he'll give you the address to a bunker in china where you can hide until he calms down! Run for the hills Alyssa, run for the hills!" Sarah piped.

"Run forest, run!" Emily piped up. The others jumped, they had forgot she was even there.

"Calm yourself, Nolan," Sam told the fuming boy. Nolan took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Thanks, Sam," Alyssa told him.

"Your welcome." Sam said with dignity.

"It's two muinits to ten! Get in position!" Emily called. As Nolan walked past, Quinn tripped him.

"You tripped," Quinn sneered.

"I didn't trip, I attacked the floor with my ninja skills." Nolan huffed, getting to his feet.

As Sam walked by, Quinn pretended to stretch and tripped him.

"You fell," He smirked.

"I didn't fall, I hugged the floor." Sam corrected him.

"Then why do you look like your going to cry?" Quinn countered.

"It was a very emotional experience." Sam sniffed.

As Alyssa walked by, he flat out pushed her and sent her sprawling.

"You went ka-boom," Quinn told her.

"No, I decided to see if I have the power of flight. obviously I don't," Alysha grunted, getting up.

As Maya walked by, he tripped her as well.

"You fell," He laughed.

"Thank you, captain obviouse. What would we do without you?" Maya said sarcasticly, jumping up.

He tripped Emily.

"You tripped," He cried.

"No, you tripped me. Get your facts straight," Emily told him.

He tried to trip Bell, but she jumped over his foot easily.

"Is this a game? It's like leap frog!" She beamed.

Quinn tripped Sarah.

"I didn't trip, I ubruptly had to smell the floor," She said, before Quinn could say anything.  
He tripped Jyoti, but she pretended nothing happened. He started after them, but he tripped and went sprawling.

"You tripped!" The others sang together.

"I-I- you-" He spluttered. "I ment to do that! Really...!"

"All I did was trip you! Isn't that was the game was?" Bell asked with a innocent look that he saw through easily. Quinn gritted his teeth.

"Karma!" Sam sang.

"Hahahaha!" Alyssa laughed.

"Deserved it," Nolan added.

Quinn stood up and they got into place.

"Ten o'clock!" Sarah whispered. Hey opened the door and walked out. It was time to save Kendra and escape.

CHAPTER EIGHT: HER TWIN, THE NOT SO GOOD ESCAPE, AND NEXT TIME NOLAN WILL BE PREPARED TO KILL ALYSHA AND THEN HEAL HER SO THE OTHERS DON'T KILL HIM, BECAUSE THAT WOULD PUT A DAMPER ON HIS PLANS ON LEADING THE WHOLE WORLD, AND THIS CHAPTER TITLE IS VERY, VERY LONG, DON'T YOU AGREE? IT IS QUITE POSSIBLE THE LONGEST CHAPTER TITLE IN THE WORLD. THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, BECAUSE THEN THIS COULD ACTUALLY BE READ BY THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE, AND... OH, I'LL SHUT UP NOW.

The went out single file, almost silent. They went down the hall, to cell number two, and opened the door. In it was a girl, the most pretty and exotic girl Sam, Quinn, and Nolan had ever seen.

(OFC) Her skin was tainted light green, the color of spring leaf buds on trees. Her eyes were big and brown, and her hair was coppery-brown. She had on a cream colored sleeveless tunic with dark green vines on it, and brown leggings on. Her feet and arms were bare, exposing tattoos of vines and strange marks on them. Her ears were slightly pointed, and a smattering of freckles dotted her dainty face.  
She was holding a small rusty bird cage with no bottom, and was standing there defiantly in a no- nonsense position.

QS and N all liked this nymph on the spot.

"This is Kendra. She's a nymph," Emily explained as Kendra slipped out of the cell.

"Cool," Alyssa commented. There was rustling in cell three, and then a low cracking voice rasped "Alyssa? Alyssa, is that you?"

Alyssa froze, then ran to cell three. She unbolted the door, and threw it open. A boy that looked a little like her stumbled out and fell into her arms.

"Kyle?" She sobbed. "Kyle? Oh, god, oh god, tell me your Kyle."

"I'm Kyle," The boy rasped.

"Are you okay? Why are you here? How long?" Alyssa asked frantically, looking him over for wounds.

"Calm it, Sheesh! I'm okay!" The boy said, grasping her arms. They hugged.

"Would someone care to tell me who the **** this is and what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"Oh. Guys, this is Kyle. My twin brother."

Nolan, Sam, and Quinn stared at him.

"Wha- what?!" They finialy cried in unison.

"Are you deaf? She said I'm her twin brother, Kyle. Who the heck are you?" The boy snapped.

"But... You don't look alike," Sam pointed out. It was true. Kyle was a little shorter, and had longish black hair. Kyle also had no glasses.

"That's because he dyes his hair black and has good eyesight, I wrecked mine from reading in the dark. And yeah, I'm taller. Otherwise we're the same," Alysha explained.

"I'm Nolan, this is Sam, and that's Quinn," Nolan said darkly. He didn't like this kid, and neither did the others.

"Alyssa, please tell me we're busting out of here," Kyle pleaded.

"We are. The plan is that Me, Maya, and Jyoti take out the two guards at the front, while Sam takes out the cameras, while Alyssa keeps watch. Nolan and Quinn take the others outside. Then we all run out, Alyssa in back. The fence locks automatically." Maya said icily.

"Nice plan. Let's go, kiddies," Kyle said, and the team started off.

Timeskipagainlalalalala

"Hullo? Mr. Guard? It seems that a few of the prisoners have escaped!" Maya said, immatating (and succeeding) the voice of Leo.

"Oh dear. We're coming, miss!" A mans voice said. He rounded the corner, and Maya dropped and swept his feet out from under him. He started to fall backwards, but Maya lept up and grabbed his collar, hauling him to his feet. She punched him in the face, and he crumbled to the floor without a sound.

"A male guard? Never send a boy to do a girl's job," Maya sneered. Jyoti gawfuad.

"Cameras and fence are down, Jyoti!" Sam whisper-shouted, poking his head out of the room where the electricity box was kept.

"Good! Guys, let's go!" Nolan hissed. Suddenly an alarm started blaring.

"CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK!"

"Go go go go go! Kyle, move it!" Sarah yelled, pushing them out the door. They raced out the door and to the fence. Just as they got there and all of them were out except Alyssa, she slammed the door, locking the others out and herself in.

"What? Alyssa?" Quinn skidded to a stop.

"Look, guys. They'll stop and try to intergate me, and that will give you more time. Plus I don't know where your going, I only know that Kendra was taking you somewhere safe. I planed this. Now run!" Alyssa pleaded.

"But- but- you devised your own demise!" Nolan protested weakly.

"Don't you go quoting Papa Roach at me Nolan, you don't even listen to that band!"Alyssa scowled.

"Alyssa, sometimes you are an idiot." Sam growled, unfurling his black wings. "I can just fly over the fence and save you, moron."

"Not if I have a bomb!" Alyssa said, holding up a staples button.

"You wouldn't!" Bell gasped, horrified. "Would she?"

"She would," Kyle spoke up, looking at his sister levely.

"How do you know that?" Nolan snapped. "You haven't seen her for two years."

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. And we're twins, we have a connection you wouldn't understand." Kyle said, still staring at his sister.  
"We'll come back for you, Al," He promised grimly.

"I'm counting on it. Now move it! Leo's coming!"

She shoved a peice of paper at them.

"Song lyrics. It fitted the moment. Now go!"

And then QSAN, the ninja geek squad, and Kyle ran off into the dark.  
As for the paper, it read:

The enemy arrives  
Escape into the night  
everybody run now, Everybody run  
Break into another time

This enemy of mine  
Divinity defines  
Everybody run now, everybody run now  
Everybody run now, everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Come with us to the right  
Join in the fight  
Everybody run now, everybody run now  
Break into another time

The enemy divides  
Division will unite  
Everybody run now, everybody run now  
Everybody run now, everybody run

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down  
I'm waiting for the day to come

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down

America, it's so beautifull  
Until it's goes away

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down

Under the burning sun  
I take a look around  
Imagine if this all came down

CHAPTER NINE: ALYSHA'S POV, SCREAMS, CAGES, AND BUTTONS.

Alyssa gripped the bars of her cage and yelled at the guard.

"Oi, Mr. Tayler! Lemme go!" She shouted. (My math teacher)

"Only if you solve a math questin," Mr. Tayler sniffed. Alyssa groaned and sat back, she wasn't good at math, sports, or technology, that was Kyle's expertise. She cursed herself for not being smarter and banged her head on the metal bars.

She was in a large dog crate, and since she didn't like small spaces, she was practically going insane. Mr. Taylor's walkie-talkie crackled, and he grabbed it.

"Uh huh. Blue room, got it. Yep. Of course." He said. He reached over, slipped his walkie-talkie back into his belt, and unlatched the cage door.

"Leo and Ryan want to see you," He said gruffly.

"Oh joy. I am so terribly excited!" Alyssa said sarcasticly, and she jumped out of the cage. He led her down the hall, to the left and into a blue room where Leo and Ryan were waiting.

"Hullo, Alysha," Ryan said coldly.

"It has come to our attention that a few of the people you were in cohorts with have... Escaped, to put it in such drastic terms," Leo said, leaning back in a spinny chair at a metal table.

"Well, I should hope it didn't escape your attention! The alarms and flashing lights were QUITE dramatic, don't you agree? Ryan, what would you say?" Alyssa asked feigning innocence. Ryan growled.

"Alyssa Dear, I suggest you do as we say." Leo said darkly.

"Or... What? A divergence stimulation? Another friggin dog crate? I would like to know what exactly this threat is being offered, because I would like to take up on it, thank you very much!" Alyssa shouted, banging her hands on the table. Ryan sighed.

"She asked for it Leo," He giggled.

"Yes, indeed. Sorry, Alyssa," Leo said, and pressed a button.

"That's it? A bu-"

Alysha gasped as a sudden pain washed over her like the wake behind a boat. It was undiscribable, evil, the worst thing a person could feel.

"Don't mind us, Alyssa. We're just adding some DNA!" Ryan said cheerfully.

Alyssa sank to her knees, gasping for air. It hurt to much to scream, so instead she silently writhed in agony on the cold wooden floor.

"Don't mind us, we're just adding DNA!" Ryan had said. What were they doing?

This time, Alyssa did scream.

And scream.

And scream.

THE OTHERS POV  
"I swear to Avril Lavigne, I will hurt her really bad and then heal her so it's all better, and repeat that process," Nolan growled.

"So, since you've been leading my lil' sister around, I need to know some stuff. Favorite color, Animal, bands, book genre, song genre, personality type?" Kyle said rapid fire.

"Um, green, dog, singers are um... I don't know, fantasy and realistic fiction, pop, leader?" Nolan asked uncertainly. Kyle clucked his tonuge in distaste.

"Uh, Blue, Girrafe, Macamore and juice, comedy, hip hop/ rap, lonerish tech guy, I guess?" Sam asked, also uncertain.

"Red, Cheetah, John Denver, Sci-fi, country, bluegrass and folk, fighter," Quinn said certainly. Kyle groaned.

"None have you have been educated in the laungege of music, animals, or books," He groaned, facepalming. "I can't process how Alyssa stood to be with you."

"Hey!" Nolan said angrily. "We were doing fine until we had to save you!"

"Nolan, we were already at the base, it was bad BEFORE we met him," Sam pointed out while Quinn and Nolan glared daggers at Kyle.

"Yeah, but it became worse as soon as we met him!"

"Boys, boys, enough with the testosterone! Shut up, will ya? Kyle, yeah, your sister somehow stood to be around them, I don't get it either. Sam, Nolan, Quinn, he has the right to be concerned because he's her brother. Kyle, that was uncalled for. Nolan, Quinm, that was ALSO uncalled for. Now shut up!" Maya snapped.

"This way guys. I'm so happy to be going home. That's where we're going- to my mom. She's a nymph. She raises the escapies. She plays the cello, I play the piano," Kendra says shyly.

"Cool. Nymph, huh?" Kyle asked offhandedly.

"Yeah. I'm half dryad, because that's what my Dad was," Kendra said quietly.

"Cool."

Nolan's blood boiled. Sam rolled his eyes. Quinn subtly *cough* sarcasm *cough* cracked his knuckles.

"He's a jerk," Sam whispered. Jyoti elbowed him in the gut.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his side .

"Shut it, Sam," Emily hissed. "Who's the jerk now?"

"I think he's an okay kid," Maya declared boldly.

"Nice to know!" Kyle called from where he was walking ahead with Kendra, and Maya blushed crimson.

'The color of blood' Quinn thought with a shudder. He dismissed the thought.

"Does your mom make tacos?" Bell asked. Kendra smiled shyly.

"All the time. Do you like the anime black butler? It's so funny. I like Sebastian and Ceil. Demons all the way."

"OMG I LOVE BLACK BUTLER!" Bell squealed excitedly.

"HATALIA!" Sarah screamed.

"Oh no," Maya moaned.

"Oh lord, it's animebabble. Run for the hills!" Emily cried, cowering behind Jyoti.

"Are you kidding? Pokemon is better!" Jyoti cried indignitly, running over to the girls.

"They have claimed another victim!" Kyle gasped in mock horror.

"A dilemma indeed," Quinn added.

"There's my Mom's house!" Kendra cried excitedly, running ahead. She jumped into the air and disappeared.

"Wha- where?" Sam spluttered. Emily strode ahead, stood on a certain rock, and stuck her hand in the air. It dissapeard, and the air rippled. Emily stepped off the rock, and her hand dissaperd.

"Sweet! A portal!" Bell yelped, and launched herself at the rock. She hit it, twisted in mid air, and hurtled through the portal and into the unknown.

"Let's go," Maya decided.

"Yup," Nolan agreed, and they all stood on the rock and walked cautiously through.

They were in a living room, with cream walls and olive coutches.

"Nolan? Nolan? What- what are you-" a voice choked out.

"Danielle!" Nolan gasped, hugging the older girl on the other side. She looked like an older version of him, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"What are doing here?" They asked at the same time.

"We escaped," They said in unison yet again. They laughed.

"Nice to know," Daneille giggled.

"Ditto," Nolan agreed.

"Would someone care to tell me who the hell this is and what's going on?" Quinn asked.

"WORDS! NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!" Sarah shrieked, smacking him upside the head. "And I count as children!"

"This is my older sister Danielle!" Nolan said excitedly.

"Sam!" Two little boys exploded out of the adjoining room and ambushed the boy.

"Ollie! Louie!" Sam cried happily, hugging the two kids.

"Well, THIS is a happy reunion!" Jyoti said sarcasticly. "Thank goodness Krish, my brother isn't here!" Then she knocked on wood, just to be safe.

"Kendra!" A woman cried, embracing the younger girl.

"Mom!" Kendra cried, hugging the woman back.

(OFC) Kendra's mom had fair skin, auburn hair piled up on her head in a messy bun, and green eyes. She had marks on her arms just like her daughter, and was wearing a black tank top and green cargo shorts. A cello string was wrapped around her wrist, and she was barefoot.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms..." Kyle said, bowing.

"Ambren. Kiara (kee-ie-rah) Ambren. But call me Kiara," The woman said, realising her daughter and smiling at him. Kyle smiled charmingly.

"Okay, Kiara."

"Oh, yes! Mum, this is Kyle, Nolan, Sam, Quinn, Maya, Jyoti, Emily, and Bell. They saved me..." Kendra trailed off. "There was another girl, but she stayed behind for us..."

"It was a good plan," Nolan admitted grudgingly.

"We were going to make a plan to bust her out. At the moments she's a MOIA." Jyoti said.

"You mean MIA," Quinn corrected.

"No, Missing Out In Action," Bell said, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Okkaaaaay then," Sam said slowly, still hugging his squirming brothers.

"Sam- I'm choking... Can't- breath." Louie choked out.

"That's a problem," Sam concluded, and let Louie and Ollie go. They stumbled away, gasping for air.

"We missed you too Sam, but GEEZ!" Ollie gasped. They all laughed.

"What's the plan?" Danielle asked.

"That's the katrillion dollar questin, sis. Alyssa was the planner," Nolan admitted. He didn't like being dependant.

"Skills?" Danny (AN: I'm calling her that for short, okay?)

"Sam is fluent in technobabble and can fly, Kyle can charm anyone, Bell is always cheerfull, Emily can breath underwater, Sarah can do stuff with elements with Jyoti, Maya can shoot lasers out of her eyes, Quinn's super strong, Nolans' a healer, and I'm a birder," Kendra explained.

"Well, how bout we do this..." Daneille whispered conspiratorially, drawing them closer. "This is gonna be good."

TimeskiplalalabobhasmissedyousososomuchwehaventseenhimforforeversohiBob!

"Good luck!" Danny called after them.

"Bye bye!" Ollie and Louie called.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" Nolan asked, surprised.

"Yeah! Louie, Ollie, c'mon!" Sam urged the two younger children. Danny and the boys looked at each other guiltily.

"We... Have a home here now. This is our way of life, and that's yours. I'm sorry. We're staying."

"Wh- what? You'd rather stay here then with your own blood?" Nolan asked, indredulous. Louie and Ollie nodded.

"Okay. You know what? These guys have saved thousands of lives from zombies, werewolves, vampires, evil overlord girls, and land sharks. We're leaving. You don't deserve your family," Quinn snarled, pulling Sam, Nolan, Maya, Sarah, Kendra, Kyle, and Bell out of the door and back through the portal.

"Those guys were jerks," Maya grumbled.

"Well, they've been with those guys for two years, they've adapted to work together. It would be cruel to teare them apart." Sarah said logically. "Mutiny for a reason."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Sam seethed.

"Guys, seriously, shut. The. Hell. Up." Kyle growled. "We're on a mission, no distractions."

"SIR YES SIR!" Bell said, saluting.

"Oh, shut up, Bell," Kyle muttered. Bell mock gasped and put her hand over her heart.

"I'm offended, señor!" She sniffed. Kyle glared.

"Good."  
"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Kyle, what the hell was that about? I know we're on a mission to save your sister, but cool it. That was uncalled for. Bell, just keep do'in whatcha do'in. Nolan, Sam, get your heads out of the rain clouds and work together. Nolan, your supposed to be leading, what kind of example is this to Kendra? Jyoti, stop attacking that tree, it's not an enemy! Sarah, no, there is no mutiny here so don't ask. Kendra, just do whatever your doing. Quinn, stop glaring at the portal, WE ARE LEAVING AND ARE GOING TO SAVE HER NO SO SHUT THE HECK UP!" Maya ordered with authority.

"M'MAM YES M'AM!" They were all startled into saying.

"Thank you. Move out, troops!" Maya declared, and they marched to the facility.

CHAPTER TEN: IT'S DEFINETLY SOMETHING IF YOUR KEEPING SECRETS AND SPEAKING IN UNISON, THE PRANK WAR IS WON, THE BEGINING OF A BATTLE, AND BOYS HAVE COOTIES.

ALYSSA'S POV OF SADNESS

Alyssa passed out three secends later due to pain. This is usual. If the body is in to much pain or has gone/is going through dramatic enough stress or pain, it shuts down.

Sometimes it's a coma, sometimes you feel numb, other times you just pass out.

Alyssa, for some reason unknown to me, passed out.

"Oh dear," Leo said.

"This is quite a dileama. How will we toture the information out of her if she's asleep. Stupid." Ryan said, kicking Alyssa lighly.

"Don't hurt the spicemen!" Leo chatsised.

"Oops. Sorry," Ryan blushed. "What should we do with her?"

"Stick her in Kendra's old cell, we have no use to her," Leo said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yes M'am. Then can I have the matches you promised me?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, now go put her in the cell!" Leo snapped.

"Yes M'am."

"BE. QUITE. I HAZ A HEADACHES." Leo growled, and Ryan soluted her instead.

"What's with the lol cat speak?" He asked hesitantly.

"Shuts ups, I can no brainz right nowz. I can haz cheezburgerz now, right?" She growled.

"Right 'oh, boss!" Ryan said, and dragged Alyssa into the hallway, where he was jumped by one perverted and angry twin brother, QS and N, and the the squad of ninja geek girls.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU JACK-" Kyle started. I won't type what he said because it is quite inpleasant.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. AND. WHY. IS. SHE. UN. CONSIOUS?" Quinn grounded out, punching the small boy with each syllable.

"Because we messed with her DNA?" Ryan asked.

"WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? EXPLAIN! NOW! WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Jyoti shouted. She was a usual teenage girl who like acronyms and random letters that stand for something short.

"In the project of rescuing someone, yelling is a questionable act, even if it is a justice applied act of anger. I thought that you would relize this sooner, but my hypothisis was wrong, and my attempts to stop you from coming in here futile," Leo said from the doorway. Cue the sigh.

"The members of the band Cure will come and murder you," Kyle spat.

"I've always wanted to meet them, but as the fact they were in the era of 19 something, I never was. A shame, really. As to what I did with your annoyingly persistent sister of yours, we added DNA to her genes. Nothing to serious."

Nolan was seething. She had hurt his group, his pack.

And alpha wolf was not taking it well.

He growled and launched himself at the petite scientist. The young woman sidestepped sending him crashing into the wall, and Sam rushed to his leaders side.

"Crud," He cursed. Nolan had a split lip, but Sam still had to hold the boy back.

"Cool it, Nol. She isn't worth your time," Sam muttered.

"Well, there is that bomb that she mentioned..." Leo was muttering.

"Oh yes. That'll be fun!" Ryan beamed. "I do like fire so..."

"Why the heck do you talk all proper and annoying?" Maya asked, irritated.

"I was wondering that..." Emily murmmered. "Glad I wasn't the only one."

"DIE, FIEND!" Bell yowled.  
"NOW!" Sarah screamed, and the lights went out.  
There was the sound of scrambling and curses, a few stubbed toes and banged heads and then silence. QSANK and the ninja girls had escaped, all because Kendra cut a wire. Good for her.

Well, they had escaped that one hall. They were now running down another hall, Sarah carrying the still passed out Alyssa.

"The wormy water is set up!" Kendra gasped as she joined the running crew.  
"Good," Kyle hissed.

"There. That door, there!" Maya cried. Quinn broke the door and they ran out, smiling as they heard the sound of the scientists running through the door and the wormy water being dumped on their heads.

"GO GO GO GO GO!" Nolan yelled, spurring the others on.  
They raced through the fence and into the woods, red orange and yellow gold light just starting to bleed through the solid green and brown trees. A rainbow symphony of colors.

"Wake up, Lyss!" Bell shouted at the girl who was dead to the world. No pun intended.

"Uh... What...?" Alyssa muttered.

"You missed the best part. Nolan got creamed by a wall," Kyle caught her up on events when she was capable of thought.

"I did not, I hugged the wall. I almost cried because it was a very emotional experience," Nolan defended himself.

"I think thy prothesteth to much."

"Shut up!"

"There's no up to-"

"We've already heard that one."

"****! I hate having to come up with new ones!"

Kyle was kicked in the kneecap for saying the D word. He then said the S word, and was hit again. Then Bell put her hand over his mouth so he wouldn't say anything, and he licked her hand so she ran away and screamed "BOYS HAVE COOTIES AND HE LICKED ME SO I MIGHT HAVE COOTIES BOYS HAVE COOTIES EW EW EW EW EW!"

Personally, I agree with Bell, but that's another matter.  
Anyways. Back to the basic or the almost basic plot line.

"Yo, Alyssa, can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"Uh, sure? I think?" Alyssa said uncertainly, and followed the techie.

Right now we will enter Alyssa's mind and see it from her POV

Right... Now

INSIDE ALYSHA'S HEAD.

'Why is Sam twitching? He never twitches! Possibility number one: he's nervous for reasons unknown. Number two: he is having a hand cramp or hand spasms. Number three: an army of clones is taking over the world. OH MY GOD SAM IS A CLONE. THAYS WHY HE'S BEING SO WEIRD. OH. MY. GOD.' This is what I was thinking as I followed Sam through the woods about seven feet away from the group.

"What's up, other then the tree branches and the sky?" I asked, then mentally stabbed myself for sounding so stupid.

"Um, well..." He stammered.

'He has to tell me that he has a mind blowing sickness and should have died already. He has cancer. He has epilepsy. He has-'

"I think I might like your brother," Sam confessed.  
'He has meningites, he has- wait, habba habba WHA-?'

"Your gay? WHAAAAA?" I cried.

"What? No! Where the heck did'ja get THAT idea? Noooooo!" Sam cried, turning the color of a beet drenched in crimson paint.

"I mean, it would be fine if you were, I just- oooooh. Your not. Okay. Never mind." I said, oh-so- coherently.  
(I have nothing against anyone who is, in fact I think you can live/believe however you want to be)

There was a pause.

"Well, this is awkward," I said finialy.

"And whose fault is that, hmmm?" Sam snapped.

"I'm, well, what did you mean you like my brother?" I asked testily.

"As a freind, moron! But N and Q hate him, so I'm afraid they'll be mad if I'm his friend!" Sam explained.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah. Well. He's a jerk, I don't blame them, but sometimes he's okay. And it's a free country, so you can be friends with whoever you want," I said logically.

"Okay. Thanks. Well," Sam told me.

Awkward silence.

"GAY BABIES!" Kyle yelled, springing at us.

"AHHHHH!" Sam and I yelled.

"Not this again!" Sam moaned.

"No, that's what he says whenever there's an awkward silence to break the tension. Either that or pasta," I explained.

"SHE SPEAKS! IT'S ALIVE!" Kyle cried, pointing at me.

"Your looking in a mirror that shows you the opposite gender," I pointed out. "That's the problem here."

"OI, QSAN AND K, GET OVER HERE!" Quinn shouts. We scramble over.

"What was that all about?" Nolan asked.

"Nothing!" Sam and I say in unison.

"It's definitly something if your keeping secrets and speaking in unison!" Nolan accuses.

Sam and I glance at eachother.

"PASTA!" We shout together, and collapse on the ground laughing.

"What. The. Hell. Are they talking about?" Quinn deadpaned.

"They've finialy lost it!" Jyoti cries in mock horror.

"Stop laughing!" Bell commands. That only makes us laugh harder.

I don't know why I'm laughing. But I do know I'm with my best friends.

CHAPTER ELEVEN: the battle in fallen angels.

"MAY DAY MAY DAY! PERSON INCOMING!"

Emily's screech woke them all up. It was twilight, and they were sleeping fitfully until the noise.

"Whoa, what?" Quinn asked sleepily.

"Hello, chums." I cold voice said. They were all bolt awake then. Leo. And. Ryan. Ahhhhh! Run for the hills!

"RUN!" Nolan shouted. He wasn't letting his group get hurt again by something as trivial as a tiny girl.

The group of ninja geek girls and QSANK ran and ran until they came to a clearing at the edge of a cliff.

"****!" Quinn and Kyle cursed together.

Slap!

"Stop hitting me!" Quinn shouted.

"We have better things to do!" Kyle agreed.

"I thought I warned you. But no matter, the battle has been begun, the warning has been recieved but not heard. Don't you agree?" Leo asked, stepping out from the line of trees.

"I agree on the fact that most of the people here pugnacious," Alyssa spoke up.

"English, dear sister, not everyone here is bilingual in weirdnobabble."

"Shut up Kyle."

"Pugnacious, adjective, meaning 'eager to fight'. Good insult," Leo said, looking impressed.  
(A.N. That's an actual word and the actual meaning. Awesome, right?)

"Anyways. The battle must commence. And I get to have fire!" Ryan said giddily.

"Oh joy. Fire! Sarah can do elements, too. And that includes fire!" Maya says with a creepy smile.

"A worthy opponent then. Good. I was afraid Ryan wouldn't be challenged," Leo said in a monotone. Everything she did was mostly in a monotone.

"Well, Sarah is more then worthy," Jyoti commented.

"YEAH! Take that, pyro Ryan the lion boy!" Sarah cheered. The others gave her a Look.

Yes, that deserved capitals.

"What? It rhymes!" Sarah said, irritated.

"Okkkaaaaay then," Kendra said, edging away from the girl.

"We have an army of Fallen angels and half wolf men. When they die they turn into ghosts and fight, so you have to kill them twice. I doubt you can fight those as well as us and the nightmares," Leo sneered.

"Oh, yeah we will, and your wrong. Kendra's mom and her nymph friends are on our side!" Sam shouted.

"And right here," Kendra's mom stepped out from the line of trees, and the other trees turned into men and women.

"Ready? Set? FIRE!" Ryan howled.

"This is becoming an unhealthy obsession," Leo mumbled as odd creaturs began to appear.

Some of the creatures were bueatifull humans with black wings. They had long golden hair, and blue or black eyes. They had no expressions at all, which was the scariest thing about them.  
The other creatures were men with wolf snouts and large wolf green eyes and ears. They were rather hairy, too.

"FOR NARNIA!" Emily yelled.

(Does anyone else think Emilt would be a cool name? Or Akica?)

"WILLPOWER! Maya shouted.

"FOR QSAN!" Nolan cheered.

"VENGANCE!" Kyle howled.

"REVENGE!" Alyssa yelled.

"MUTINY WILL BE REACTED WITH A FORCE EATING OF AIRLINE FOOD!" Sarah screamed.

"FOR ANIME!" Jyoti yowled.

"FOR THE BIRDS!" Kendra said loudly.

"TAAAAAAAACOS!" Bell beamed.

"TECHNOBABBLE!" Sam cried.

"RWAR!" Quinn said sarcasticly.

"FIRE!" Ryan screeched.

"And the fight begins," Leo said calmly. And then they attacked.

Sam rose into the air, wings glinting in the night of the moon. He held a sword in his hands, and was facing the largest of the fallen angels. It was a male, with pitch black wings, the same colors of its pupilless eyes. It had pale skin and looked strong. It too was holding a sword.

"Prepare to die, mortal!" The Angel said tonelessly.

"Mortal? Psh, as if, I, the great Sam would be a mortal, stupid. Are you?" Sam said, rising higher. The angel growled at lunged at him through the air. Sam back flipped over its head and as the angel rushed to where Sam had been, Sam plunged the sword into it's back. The fallen Angel let out a howl that raised the hair on the back of Sam's neck, and dissapeard. It reappeared on the ground, this time as a ghost. The nymphs ran forward with clubs and such and engaged it in battle.

Meanwhile, the others were in a rough back to back- ish circle, each one fighting a diffrent monster. Nolan and Quinn both were fighting werewolf men, Alyssa and Bell had both taken Fallen Angels, Kyle was working with Nolan and Quinn, Kendra was fighting a werewolf man with an arsenal of birds at her side, Emily was stabbing a werewolf repeatedly, Maya and Jyoti were grappling with Fallen angels, and Leo and Ryan were standing off to the side and watching with small smiles on their cold faces.  
Music was playing in the background. The lyrics were as such:

I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes and I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you  
For you

When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop  
And hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns grey  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to fi nd my heart is beating  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes and I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you  
For you

When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow  
You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong

Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes and I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you  
For you

Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes and I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you  
For you

Suddenly Sam hit the ground- all but a few of the Fallen angels were dead or ghosts, and the ones that WERE alive were on the ground, still battering. Sam landed on the edge of the cliff, his wings tucked in- and the Fallen angels/ wolf men dissapeard, Leo pulled a gun out from her pocket, pointed it at Sam's chest- and fired.

Nolan turned as he heard the shot fired.

"SAM!" Nolan screamed. Alyssa turned and ran at full speed at the boy who seemed frozen in place. She hit him, and they fell to the ground, the bullet just grazing Sam's wing. Leo shot again, and this time, she didn't miss.

Leo, this time, had aimed at Alysha.

Leo, this time, had hit her target.

Sam let out a scream of rage, jumping to his feet... And everything rewound. It went back in time.

The bullets flew back into Leo's gun, the wounds on Sam's wing and Alyssa's gun wound dissapeard, but the people stayed in the same place. Leo stumbled backwards.

"What- no! Impossible! Space time continuum, the paradoxs..." She gasped, eyes wide.

"RYAN, STOP HIM!"

Ryan was all ready running. He rammed into S and A, and they went flying through the air. Over the cliff.

The only problem? SAM'S WINGS WERN'T OPEN, SO HE COULDN'T FLY.

And the drop would kill them.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAM!" Nolan screamed, and threw himself at the girl who has fired the gun. She hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of her. She lay there gasping, as Nolan stood up and grabbed the fallen gun. He pointed the barrel at her forehead.

"What the **** is wrong with you Leo? How the **** could you DO THAT TO THEM?!" He said, eerily calm. His hand was shaking with anger. Leo stared ip levely.

"NOLAN! What are you doing?" A voice called from behind them.

"GUYS!" Quinn shouted, joyfull. Nolan spun around, and saw to his shock Sam and Alyssa- who were both hovering in the air with flippin wings.

"Wha- huh? How?..." Maya was spluttering.

"They injected me with bird DNA, like Sam. I can't believe I have wings! Cool, huh?"Alyssa shrugged. Sam and her landed next to Kyle and high fiver each other.

"So, Leo. How about it? A proper fight. Girl on girl," Alyssa said, cocking her head to the side.

"That could totally be taken wrong," Kyle commented. Quinn, Sam, Nolan and Alyssa both turned to him and and said 'shut up'.

"Is it just me, or is that creepy how they do that?" Kyle whispered out of the side of his mouth to Kendra. Kendra laughed.

"Fine. I'll win though," Leo snarled.

"Uh huh, and I'm the queen of England. I order you to be executed," Alyssa scoffed, grabbing her Nerf bat. Leo grabbed a sword, and they began to circle eachother.

"Death, Die, Doom, Despair, Dissection. All bad, all start with D. Livid, Leo. Both bad, both start with L. Sounds like you, Doctor Leo, don't you agree?" Alysha asked. Leo seemed to have an internal battle, before choking out "it... Sounds... Like... Me..."

"Good. Leo, drop the sword. It might hurt someone, and we don't want blood, do we?"Alyssa said sweetly.

"No- no..." Leo whispered, shaking, eyes wide and confused.

"Drop the sword, Leo."

New music began to play from the trees.

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would've guessed it?  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just say alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just say alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again  
This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just say alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it?  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around  
Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
It's never too late  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Leo dropped the sword, and it dropped to the ground.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked reverently.

"The power of speech, Sarah. The pen is mightier then the sword," Emily whispered.

"Good Leo. Good," Alysha soothed.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ryan screamed. He raised his hands.

"NORTH EAST SOUTH WEST NORTH EAST SOUTH WEST!" He chanted over and over. "NORTH EAST SOUTH WEST!"

Four girls appeared, with blond hair and blue eyes with pale as death skin. They weredressed in frilly dresses and were sucking on lollipops. Lacy bows were laced in their hair.

"Um, guys?" Quinn said, sounding sick. "I can see through them. They don't... They don't have hearts..."

Suddenly one of the nymphs began screaming. She fell to the ground, still screaming, writhing on the ground.

"Oops," The girls said in unison, smiling cruelly. "My mistake."

Sarah raised her hands to the sky, eyes closed. Fire and ice rained from the sky, hitting the four girls as they began to spin in a circle, singing 'ring around the Rosie'.

"LEO LET US OUT, NOW!" Ryan screamed, pulling Leo out the trance.

"What the **** is going on?!" Kyle shouted as the ground beneath them began to writhe. They were all thrown to the ground.

"MOM!" Kendra yelled, reaching for the woman. They grasped fingers and Kendra was pulled to safety as Quinn, Sam, Nolan, Alyssa, Kyle, Maya, Bell, Sarah, Jyoti, Emily, Leo and Ryan were thrown into the air by an invisable force- and they all disappeared.

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FINAL TRUTH AND FINAL FAREWELLS.

QSANK and the GNG (geek ninja group)awoke in a dingy, abandoned, falling apart warehouse, Leo and Ryan sitting against the wall and taking shuddering breaths.

"Where are we?" Nolan demanded.

"We just came out of the stimulation. So the thing where we were doctors was a lie," Leo explained, teeth chattering. There was the sound of a clock ticking.

"BOMB!" Sam yelled. They raced out of the building, Leo and Ryan running in the opposite direction.

KA BOOOOOOOOM!

Even though they were rather far from the explosion, they still went flying through the air and hit the ground.

"Oooooooow." Quinn moaned.

"Wait, does that mean Leo and Ryan died?" Sarah asked.

"TACOS!" Bell beamed.

"Um... I don't know, and no tacos," Nolan said with a frown.

"I WANNA TACO!" Bell wailed.

"TO BAD!" Maya shouted back.

There was a pause.

"Well, we should be going," Jyoti said after a moment, kicking away some rubble.

"Yeah, us too." Nolan said. The two groups turned away, Kyle going with QSAN.

Im not sure how he got out of the dream since he WAS a dream, but he did, and was.

"Good bye, guys!" They shouted to one another.

"You know how to make me appear!" Bell yelled.

"Just yell!" Sam and Quinn shouted as they walked off.

"Well," Sam said after a moment, "I still have my wings and powers."

"Me two." Nolan nodded.

"Me three." Quinn sighed.

"Gwacamala," Kyle said with a straight face.

"Wait, what?!" Alyssa laughed.

They walked back to their house, still laughing together.

"Who do you think wrote the stalker note?" Quinn asked, flopping onto the couch.

"Ugh, who cares?" Alyssa groaned, slumping in a chair. "I just want to sleep for a millennium."

"TREVOR!" Sam beamed, hugging the Girrafe so hard he nearly choked it.

"Hi- Sam," The Girrafe choked out.

"Wait, the Girrafe talks?!" Kyle blanched.

"Uh, yeah, it does." Nolan said offhandedly.

"Cool."

And so, after all that, QSAN, now QSANK was once again, happy and and more important, Home.

THE END! YAY! FINIALLY! You have no idea how hard this was to write. Like when I wrote the nightmares. It took me three tries to write that, and afterwards I actually had that freaking nightmare. I kid you not. It was AWFULL. No more of Alicia-Alice's stories! But more chapters... Like, one.

I'M SORRY! Really, I am, for the creepyness. Music is what changes my moods, and I was listening to creepy music... Never mind, I'm sorry, but that's how I normally write. So, sorry but not really. And I DID put a warning!  
Oh,and the songs and artists are in this order:  
Oblivion-Thirty secends to Mars  
Bleeding out-imagine dragons  
Never to late-three days grace.

(If there's a song that fits the story, please tell me so I can put it in the prequel! Your guys's music taste was just guessed, though I'm guessing Nolan's music taste is the same as Sam's. Quinn's was a punishment for not reading. WHO THE HECK LIKES COUNTRY, OTHER THEN JYOTI AND MY LITTLE SISTER, ANYWAYS?)  
Q: do ya actually have a twin brother?  
A: yes, actually, I do! A MINECRAFT OBSSESSED twin brother who acts like that. He goes to a math guines school, but he was held back a year.  
Q: is Danielle real?  
A: apparently... I don't know wha she looks like or acts like though... So I made that up.  
Q: is Ollie and Louie real?  
A: same answer as last one, except with 'he' instead of 'she'.

Q: Are Sam, Nolan, Quinn, Maya, Emily, Bell, Jyoti, and Alyssa real?

A: Hell to the yes.

Q: what's the point of this?  
A: I'm not really sure...  
Q: why not?  
A: what is this, twenty Questins?... Don't answer that.

luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	35. OMG 104 REVIEWS EEK!

So, this is the last chapter, and then a sequel! I'm sorry, I just love this story, I can't leave it alone! \m/(_) \m/

"Thanks for reading this with me, Max," Fang said.

"Uh, yeah. But those nightmares your sis wrote... Um, seriously messed up, man," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, that's my fault," Fang laughed. I heard a 'swish' from behind me, but ignored it.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Um... Do you really-"

"FANG!" Wilder screamed. I turned. He was standing on the stairs, looking terrified. A spell he had worked on had accidentally turned him fourteen, and we couldn't reverse it, so he was fourteen now, turning fifteen next week.

"Wha-" I started. I saw the dagger flying at Fang. I threw myself in front of him, refusing to let him get hurt.

And the dagger flew at me.

OKAY, READ THE SEQUEL! It's called 'Alicia-Alice's notebook'. Have fun reading it.

Luv ya but not in a weird way,

Fire*


	36. On a side note Oops!

Oh, and Maya wasnt really mentioned, but she Is based off my friend Erin, and is Max's OR.


End file.
